Fallen Angel
by Miss Ino19
Summary: Naruto finds out that the Kyuubi is not what he thought it was,it was his mother merged with it! NarutoXDevil May CryXFinal Fantasy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello there,apologies if the summary wasn't good enough(I'm not that good at summaries). Anyways,this is my first gig at my own and REAL story,so please,try R&amp;R,thanks!

(My typing is not standard,so there's no bold,italics or line breaks)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"'Demon speaking'"

Chapter 1: Prologue

It was a clear and sunny day in the streets of Konoha. As bright as it was,the heat wasn't much on the villagers as a cool breeze blew around Konoha no sato.

Some citizens of Konoha enjoyed the cool breeze,while a certain blonde boy was running for his life as he neared the gates of Konoha.

"Yeah,get out of our village demon!".

"Get the fuck out!,we don't want you!".

"You killed our precious Yondaime".

The villagers of Konoha cried out as a mob and chased him until he ran out of the gate. The villagers then cheered on and they started to throw different substances towards the boy,stones,sticks,you name it.

The blonde kid managed to run and didn't stop. The pain they released on him steered through his hearts and gave his legs energy as he continued to run with all his might.

'Why?,why am I treated like this?',the kid asked himself,reaching the total fragment of energy left in him as he collapsed,a safe distance from the village.

#Break#

The kid woke up with a headache,but was more shocked when he found out where he was.

It was a sewer-like area with a low volume of water around. It was dark,and had a dim yellow light igniting the place.

The blonde started to walk around. It was like a puzzle,and for a little kid like him,he just kept walking around until he reached a part of the sewer-like area that had a more different look.

This place was much bigger,and there was a large series of wooden doors at his front with the writing 'SEAL' on it. The kid slowly walked closer to it,out of sheer curiosity.

"'Boo!'".

"Ah!",the kid screamed as he fell on his legs and sat down,fear running through his veins like red liquid.

"'Oh my,I scared him'",the demonic voice said.

"What...what are you?".

"Naruto...finally,I can talk to you". The voice had changed entirely and was no longer scary,instead it sounded like a sweet and charming feminine voice coming from the sealed door.

The kid,Naruto,looked on with shock and fear mixing through his guts as he just sat down and waited for whatever was gonna happen,when the unexpected happened.

A woman,of about average height walked out. She had beautiful red hair that was shoulder length and a beautiful face. She wore a simple white kimono,except that the end was cut into nine-ends.

"Naruto,come here".

Naruto wasn't gonna take any chances and run straight to a stranger,so he made the decision to make the same action,but the opposite way.

The red haired woman just sighed as she disappeared into thin air and reappeared right in front of the blonde kid.

"YOUNG MAN,YOU COME,WHEN I TELL YOU TO COME,LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER!"

This utterly shocked the kid,and he once again fell down,his shiny blue eyes moving around as he took in what he just heard.

"Mother?,I don't...I don't have a mother".

"Naruto,I am your mother,I just couldn't explain to you,until you grew of age".

"So..you're my mother?,what...what are you doing here?".

The woman sighed before she started talking. She knelt down and looked into her son's eyes. "You heard about the Yondaime Hokage right,Ruto-chan?".

Naruto almost blushed at what he was referred at,but he just carefully nodded. "What about him,Kaa-san?".

The woman smiled happily as Naruto spoke before she continued to talk. "He's your father,Ruto-chan".

Naruto's eyes widened as the truth was revealed. "Then,why do those people hate me?".

"Ruto-chan,the day your father died was the day the Kyuubi attacked,he sacrificed his life and sealed the beast in you,but along the line I merged with the fox,and then I overtook its consciousness,so now I am the fox".

Naruto just looked on in surprise as his mother continued the story,continued to reveal the truth.

"I'm so sorry,Ruto-chan",she said as she was breaking down to tears. "I should have tried all I can to break the seal and helped you,but I'm such a useless mother".

"What's your name?".

The woman looked up as she wiped her face and saw something surprising,but also soothing. Her son smiling.

"I am Kushina Uzumaki". Immediately she was done with her statement,she felt the warm hug of her son go over her. "Thank you for telling me everything mum".

"Ruto-chan,we can leave this village now,and start a new life,you never have to suffer anymore,I have friends all over the nations",Kushina stated quickly.

"No,Kaa-san,if my father could sacrifice his life for this village,I want to see why,and maybe someday,I'll become Hokage!".

Kushina couldn't help but smile happily as she looked at what her son had grown into. "Okay Naruto,we'll head back to the village and pack,I'll train in your father's way of fighting and his techniques,and also you'll get a few tips from some friends of mine".

Naruto had his trademark smile on and gave his mother a thumbs up.

#Break#

The famous Third Hokage,and Shinobi no Kami sat down facing the dreaded job in his life as Hokage.

"Damn this paperwork". Hiruzen continued his work but still muttered small curses towards the papers in front of him.

He was halted when he started hearing sounds of punches being delivered and people being flung around outside his office. He sweatdropped when his secretary flew through the door and out the window behind him.

"What?,Ku..Kushi...Kushina?!".

"Yes,its me old man!".

Hiruzen was utterly shocked at he saw,he thought the Uzumaki to be dead.

"But...but".

"No buts old man,I'm alive",she stated quickly,Naruto sitting over her neck.

"Oh...Naruto,I guess he already knows the truth huh?",he stated calmly.

"Yes,but you don't know something".

Kushina went on to explain how she survived by merging and taking over the Kyuubi,now having its power,shocking the Sandaime out of his mind.

"So,that's what happened,what do you want then,Kushina?".

"Naruto has agreed that we'll leave the village,and he'll come back after some years".

"Its granted then,you can come back just in time to graduate with your peers",Hiruzen said as he reached under his desk and brought out three scrolls.

"Naruto,your mother here,will teach you the basics of Ninjustu and Taijutsu,these scrolls are the ones left from three people who gave you special gifts.

Kushina dropped Naruto and the kid stayed in front of the desk as Hiruzen continued talking.

"This one is from Minato,its about the Flying Raijin Technique,a teleportation technique from your father".

"Your uncle,who I never knew of his name,dropped a sword sealed in this scroll and the techniques that can be used with the sword".

"The third,is of different sealing techniques by the Uzumaki",Hiruzen finished and handed the last scroll to the blonde Uzumaki.

"Thanks,Hokage-Sama",Naruto said with a great deal of happiness,before he was carried once again by his mum.

"Let's get going Ruto-chan".

"Oh and Naruto",Hiruzen started again. "When you come back,I expect one hell of a Ninja!".

Naruto and his mother could only smile before they poofed away.

Hiruzen smiled as the smoke cleared,he felt a bit empty about the kid being forced to leave the village,but also felt glad knowing he was going to come back stronger,he just knew it!.

Hiruzen's smile was totally cleared off when he looked back at his desk,the paperworks smiling at him.

"FUCK YOU,DAMNED PAPERWORK!".

#End#

Well,that's my first try at actually writing a fanfic,I hope you all enjoyed it!

Credits to Liam Cullen for helping with the story,and Chrystal-dono for the character development. Please Read&amp;Review,it'd motivate me to take this real serious!

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2:The Return

Opening Theme Song: Breaking Benjamin- Failure

Closing Theme song : Paramore- Conspiracy

A/N: Hello there! Thanks to all those that reviewed and Fav/Fllw,thanks a lot!

The pairings will be based on a poll that I set up when I was writing this chapter,so vote!

And this story is a DMC crossover,and Final Fantasy XV and the others,not a DmC. And the characters that will be used from FF are only Cloud Strife and Noctis Lucis Caelum,and how they relate will be revealed later in the story.

The theme songs change after 5 chapters.

This is,like I said,my first story from my little head,so please read And enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Return : The New Uzumaki!

|6_Years_Later. _|

|Location: Konohagakure|

Konoha was progressing smoothly on a cool afternoon. Everyone walked around minding their businesses and going around doing their daily jobs and duties. Some citizens happy,since they no longer saw the 'demon kid' that plagued their precious village.

They were in for the shock of their lives.

A young blonde kid and a taller woman arrived at the gates of Konohagakure no Sato.

"Well Ruto-chan,how do you feel?",the red haired woman asked the younger kid. She wore a simple white jacket which was unzipped and revealed her white vest.

"I feel great Kaa-san!",Naruto just said as he smiled. "This place hasn't changed much,after six years".

"What were you expecting?,cars?",Kushina joked with her son as they started to walk through the village.

Naruto wore a simple black leather jacket,unzipped like is mother's,and a white vest also. He had a red amulet around his neck.

"Let's go talk to the Hokage,and then you can go to the academy tomorrow".

"Okay,Kaa-San!".

#Break#

Hiruzen just finished admitting a ninja with a mission. The Hatake clan member was pretty worried when he heard about Naruto leaving the village some years prior. He was equally surprised and satisfied when he heard about Kushina being alive,and the Uzumaki going together.

Two figures entered his office and he looked up in a nonchalant manner,as his life had been pretty boring.

"Naruto!?,Kushina!?,you're back!".

The Uzumakis smiled at the Sandaime.

"Hello,old man,how have you been doing?",Naruto said,waving a hand as he walked closer to the Hokage.

Hiruzen sweatdropped at the alias he was called,but just overtook it with the happiness that lifted his truly old body.

"Its been pretty boring,glad you're both back,I've been waiting for a while now".

"Now that you're here,I can enroll you just in time for the exam that will be taking place tomorrow kid".

Naruto smiled heartily. "So I still gotta go for the exams,huh?".

"Sure thing kid,you can't become Genin without passing them". Hiruzen said with a smile. "Now why don't you wait outside while I talk to your mum?".

"No problem,I can even get some Ramen!",Naruto said,happiness raging through the tone of his voice as he disappeared out of sight,leaving a surprised Sandaime.

"He learned the Body Flicker Technique?,pretty impressive".Hiruzen said as he calmed down in front of Kushina.

"He mastered a lot of techniques while we traveled,Hokage-Sama",Kushina said with a genuine smile as she leaned on the wall.

"Like?",the Hokage calmly asked.

"He's a Taijutsu and swords master,he also mastered and alternated Minato's Raijin,he's an affinity user of wind,fire and lightning".

Hiruzen smiled when he heard all that the Kunoichi informed him about. "Where did he learn all that?".

"Apparently,I wasn't the only one teaching him,he kept making new friends and new teachers and kept learning".

Hiruzen was even more shocked when he heard this. "More than one teacher?,Naruto must have improved quite a lot,can't wait to see what he's capable of".

Kushina had a large smirk going onto her face at that moment,something which creeped the Hokage.

"Oh,you'll see".

#Break#

[The Next Day]

Naruto walked slowly towards the Academy. He didn't have much interest in going there,but he knew he just had to do it.

'I hope I make good friends,and not find someone that'll be totally annoying'.

Naruto walked around when he got to the Academy and finally got to his class and opened the door.

A arousing noise that was once raging like the sound of a bad engined car suddenly stopped when he entered.

Naruto had a simple black short-sleeve top and black fit pants to match. The odd thing,that the Academy students of Konoha no Sato saw that made them wonder was the Katana he held at his back and the finger less glove he wore on his right hand.

Murmurs went around the whole class as Naruto walked slowly,ignoring the kids who were staring weirdly at him. He saw a free seat at the far end of the class and walked over to it.

"New kid huh?".

Naruto looked to his left and saw kid his age and height sitting not too far away from him. His hair was black and brushed down around and he had onyx colored eyes. He wore a black jacket on top of his black vest and black shorts.

"Yeah,I just came today",Naruto replied in a cool tone. The class was gradually going back to its former state as the two conversed.

"Welcome to the academy",the kid said as he offered a hand shake to the Uzumaki.

Naruto happily accepted it as a smirk formed on his face. "Thanks,nice meeting ya".

"We'll be having our exams today,how do you plan on catching up?".

Naruto sat back and relaxed,placing his feet on the table. "It shouldn't be that hard".

A man,obviously the teacher of the class entered and coughed to grab the attention of the class,which clearly didn't work.

"EVERYONE SIT THE HELL DOWN!",the man shouted more,which worked as the students quickly arranged themselves and sat down.

"Well,your graduation exam begins today,I hope you all prepared well".

#Break#

Naruto sat down on a tree on the various trees around the academy. He just enjoyed the cool breeze that blew around the village,something he liked.

'This village has been pretty boring,I hope something interesting would happen around here'.

His wishes were granted when he heard the cries of a young girl.

"Kiba,I don't...really feel for you like that,I have feelings for another person". The girl softly cried out,forcing the Uzumaki to look down under the tree.

He saw girl with navy blue long wavy hair around his height,her name was Hinata. She was being troubled by a certain dog like kid that Naruto knew all too well,referred to as Kiba.

'Time I gave our little doggy here some little play time'.

"Come on Hinata,just a little kiss",Kiba said as he pushed the girl to the bark of the tree forcefully and was about to place his lips on hers.

"No,Kiba...stop!".

"Hey mutt why don't you leave the lady alone?".

Kiba abruptly stopped at the voice he heard and turned around to see the blonde kid.

"Hey,what the fuck do you want?,can't you see we're having a private period together?".

"By what I see,she doesn't seem to want you,so fuck off Kiba".

The dog kid got infuriated by the moment and cracked his knuckles. "Naruto,I don't remember you giving a shit before,and I don't remember you being a promising Ninja".

"Well,let's see about that,mutt",Naruto said and grabbed his Katana on his back with its sheath and dropped it on the ground at his back. He made a hand sign taunting Kiba to come over.

Kiba was even more enraged and charged at Naruto. The battle began as Kiba tried a left hook only for his attack to be side stepped by the Uzumaki,who proceeded to touch his chest with his index finger softly.

"Goodbye Kiba",Naruto whispered before the kid was sent flying through different trees.

Naruto put his hands inside his pocket and slowly walked to Hinata,someone he knew to well from his earlier days in Konohagakure no Sato.

The Uzumaki remembered his training days on how he traveled the world when he left Konoha.

"Hey Hinata",he said as he lifted her from her sitting position. "You're fine now,don't worry",Naruto said,his left hand still in his pocket. He got a shock when Hinata suddenly hugged him.

"Thank you,Naruto-Kun".

#Break#

|The Next day|

|Academy|

"Good morning class",Iruka greeted the class. He stood in front of the class with a list in his hand.

"Congratulations to all of you that passed the exam,now,you shall be divided into teams consisting of three Genin".

Iruka went on to announce the teams. Naruto listened attentively,waiting for his name. He got infuriated and irritated each second when he saw a certain pink banshee clinging to the same annoying Sasuke,who clearly didn't show any interest in the female.

"Team 7 consists of,Uzumaki Naruto,Uchiha Hiroki and Hinata Hyuga".

Naruto's happiness was expressed,but he didn't show it and just had a smirk on his face.

'Finally,thank goodness I wasn't paired up with useless Uchiha'.

"Team 8,Sasuke Uchiha,Sakura Haruno and Kiba Inuzuka".

Naruto just sighed heavily as he heard the name of the other teams. 'Now my team will be considered as rivals to those idiots,well,my team's better'.

Iruka dismissed himself and the teachers immediately started coming to pick their teams and went out.

"Naruto-kun".

Naruto,who was already laying down and sleeping raised his head up to see Hinata sitting beside him.

"Oh,hello Hinata".

"I'm fine Naruto,I'm really happy to be on your team",she said in a somewhat shy but more confident manner.

"Really?,why exactly?".

Hinata suddenly jumped at the Uzumaki's reply before she calmed down and smiled. "Well,I saw what you did yesterday,and I was hoping to learn from you".

"Hmm,no problem then,Hinata-chan".

#break#

Naruto was having fun with his new teammates. The three talked about their pasts and what they hoped for in the future,getting much more closer by the second.

They patiently,but were clearly annoyed,waited for their unknown sensei. He/she,whoever they were,had been late for over three hours now.

"Well,our sensei must be a pretty busy person or something",Hinata said softly,sitting down at the far end on the first seat.

"No Hinata,he must be doing this on purpose",Hiroki said impatiently as he walked around the class in the same manner.

Their anticipation was stopped when the door of the academy classroom opened up,revealing a man with grey-white hair that defied the law of gravity. He had a mask covering the whole of his face except his right eye.

"My first impression,you guys are boring,meet me on the roof",the man said before he 'poofed' away in a wake of smoke.

"He keeps us waiting for over three hours and says we're boring?,oh I'll show him boring!".

"Calm down,he's a Jonin,he could easily dismantle you".

Naruto chuckled at Hinata's words and just stood up. "Calm down guys,let's just go and meet the guy on the roof".

#Break#

|Location: Academy Roof|

The new and young team 7 stared at their sensei. Waiting for whatever he was gonna say.

"Well,I guess the logical thing is to introduce yourself",the man said in a nonchalant manner as he looked at his new team."Your name,likes,dislikes,dreams for the future,all that".

"Well,my name is Hinata Hyuga",the white-eyed girl started,she was sitting at the far right of the three. "I like sparring with people better than me,cause I know I'll learn from them,I hate,not that much things really,my dream for the future is to become a great Kunoichi".

"Okay,good,blonde,you're next".

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto,I like battling,Ramen,training and my friends",Naruto started quickly. "I dislike people calling me nicknames,and I also dislike lazy and arrogant people",he said,the first part of the sentence clearly aimed at the white-haired Jonin as he glared at him.

"My dream for the future is to become the Hokage of this village someday".

'Hmm,he's definitely the son of Minato,we'll see about his techniques later'.

"Well,you're the last,go on".

"My name is Uchiha Hiroki,I like Ramen,barbecue,my friends and sparring,I dislike...a certain once close friend of mine and arrogant bastards,my dream for the future is to restore my clan and find my older brother".

Kakashi eye smiled the three after they finished their introduction. The Jonin was pretty happy at his team,seeing how much they had in common.

"Okay then,well,you guys will have your final test tomorrow".

Hinata tilted her head a bit. "Test?,but we already graduated!".

"Nope,if you pass my test,then you're under me,if you don't,you'll be sent back to the academy".

The three kept mute by either shock or already expecting this from the Jonin,something which scared the white-haired Ninja.

'Hmm,seems like those two expected it,no,I'll just continue'.

"Meet me at the training ground 7 tomorrow at 7 AM,and I I'd advice you not to eat",the Jonin eye-smiled his last sentence before poofing away again.

Naruto and Ren sighed while Hinata was scared.

"I didn't expect this",Hinata said as she looked down.

"Well I did",Ren and Naruto chorused before they proceeded to smirk at each other,"Oh,we did Hinata".

#End#

My apologies,this chapter wasn't as fun and introducy as I thought it would be. Anyways,the next one should be,considering there were no real 'battles' in this chapter.

Well,that's chapter 1!

Till next time.

Please read and enjoy!

Chapter 2: Kakashi's Fear : The Bell Test!


	3. Chapter(3)

| Failure- Breaking Benjamin |

A/N: Thanks to those that Fav/Fllw and reviewed,your support is forever thanked by ME!

I've decided to answer the reviews that I'm seeing,I originally wanted to bring up characters for them to answer,but its a bit of a cliche.

As for the polls,it is ongoing for the next two chapters,after which,it would be closed,so make your decision count and vote!

Recent Results:

1Harem 23pts

2Samui 23pts

3Hinata 11pts

4Fem Haku 11pts

5Temari 11pts

6OC(Uchiha) 5pts

7Tenten 5pts

8Kurotscuhi 5pts

9Sakura 0pts

10Ino. 0pts

Harem and Samui share a nice 20 points,Hinata,femHaku and Temari are tied with 11 points to share,,OC(Uchiha),Kurotsuchi and Tenten are also tied with 6 points each,and then Sakura and Ino come in with a expected zero points. Keep those votes coming in,and get your character(or characters,considering Harem lovers) right on top!

-It is cool,really. Just vote for both of them in the poll,and If they win,I'll do it! Or if its Harem,I'll include both of them. They do look like Lady and Trish respectively. Thank you.

Guest- Oh,thank you,I hope you like it. Naruto does have his Katana,its full potential will be revealed when he faces one of the Akatsuki members,you can drop your suggestions if you want another devil arm.

Li Mei- Thanks,Papa Roach,Paramore,Three Days Grace,Breaking Benjamin and Linkin Park. Yin Kurama is in Naruto,Yang in within Kushina,or is her.

Wolfone10: My oh my that's a long review. Naruto wants to start as Genin,he wants to live through the ranks of Ninja and just see how it feels,as I explained in the story,he believes he can learn from anybody and doesn't underestimate anyone. He will abandon the village later on,it will be revealed when the flashbacks start coming in during the next chapter. Thanks for your review!. Apologies if you feel uncomfortable with the story,hope you like it!

Chrystal :I hope the poll is in your favor Chrystal-dono!

There will be little Sasuke and Sakura bashing for the first chapters,but I like Sasuke,and he'll later come up back to his senses. Sakura,...I don't really know for her.

The theme songs change after 5 chapters.

This is,like I said,my first story from my little head,so please read And enjoy!(And Review ^_^)

-"We bury the sunlight!"- _

Chapter 2: Kakashi's Fear : The Bell Test!

|Location: Uzumaki Home|

Naruto munched on breakfast slowly and comfortably. He ate a large bowl of Ramen Kushina made for him after he became a Genin,something she knew he'd make easily.

"So,Ruto-chan,you're gonna be having your bell test with Kakashi today huh?",Kushina asked her son as she came to view,she was wearing a light orange top with the Uzumaki symbol on it. She wore a white apron with the same symbol on it and blue short jeans.

"Yes,Kaa-san,judging by how late he was yesterday,I and my teammates all decided to go late,and digest our breakfast",Naruto said. He continued eating but the smirk on his face was clear.

Kushina sat down on the dining table not to far from him and took off her apron.

"Okay,Ruto-chan,do me a favor and don't show off too much of your abilities,something I know you inherited from my brother,Dante".

"Kaa-san!".

"No,no,listen,you can kick Kakashi's butt as hard as you want to,you're allowed to show off,but not too much,alright Ruto-chan?".

Naruto nodded obediently. No matter how strong he got,he still remembered how easily Kushina kicked his ass after his first three years of training,something he'd never forget after she showcased her amazing Shinobi skills,and that she would always be his mother.

"So,when you're done,head out and make me proud Ruto-chan!",Kushina said boldly before she proceeded to loosen his hitai-ate and kiss his forehead,tying it back immediately she was done.

"I love you Ruto-chan".

"I love you to Kaa-san,thanks",Naruto said with a pleasant smile before he drank up the soup in his Ramen and hugged his mother. His life had been perfect,as he had always described it,ever since he met his mother and knew the truth,something he would have killed for to know.

Naruto broke up the hug and walked out of the house.

'Make me proud,Naruto'.

|Location: Training Ground 7|

|Time : 9:00 AM|

Naruto arrived just in time as his teammates also did. The three had planned their way out of the test,since Naruto had learned from his mother that Kakashi always did a bell test,but she never knew the exact meaning.

Unknown to the three,who walked up to each other and greeted themselves,some spectators were among the trees observing them closely.

The Sandaime and Kushina; the former deciding to watch it to gauge Naruto's power and the team's chemistry,the latter just because of sheer excitement.

Naruto,Hiroki and Hinata sat down on the grass and were conversing very smoothly. The three were however interrupted when a man suddenly into poofed into their view.

"You're all late",Kakashi said in a cold manner that would have put shivers into the feeling of the kids.

"No,we came five minutes earlier before you did,so it doesn't count",Hiroki replied quickly.

'Hmm,tough team,I'm liking these guys'.

"Anyway",Kakashi started as the Genin got up and listened attentively. "This test is about you guys catching these two bells tied my waist".

"All you have to do is get it,whoever doesn't get one by noon,will be tied up to a pole and doesn't get to eat lunch,,got it?".

"Hai!",the three chorused together as they took stances.

Kakashi set the timer and placed the clock before yelling "Begin" to his three Genin.

The three disappeared out of sight immediately they heard their sensei.

'Good,they know Ninja have to learn how to hide',Kakashi said before he brought out a copy of his favorite Icha Icha book and started to read through it.

Naruto,Hiroki and Hinata laid down beneath the pushes in a stationary position.

"Hinata,listen,what you're to do is distract Kakashi,I know how good you are with Taijutsu,you go in first,then I'll get you out when I and Hiroki use our Fire Style alright?".

The Hyuga only nodded carefully before she was teleported to Kakashi's right side immediately by the blonde Uzumaki.

Kakashi was caught off guard when Hinata threw her palm towards him,the attack he just barely managed to dodge and move backwards a bit.

Hinata continued her attack and dashed towards her one-eyed Sensei.

'How did she get beside me so fast?',Kakashi said as he continued to block,parry and dodge her oncoming attacks. He was about to apprehend and capture her when she again suddenly disappeared.

"What the?",Kakashi said with a surprised look on his face as he looked around.

"Oh,Kakashi's getting confused,Hokage-Sama",Kushina said in a malicious manner as she watched the ongoing test.

-Papa Roach-Last Resort!-

Hiruzen just watched on the battle,but he carefully listened to what the Kunoichi beside him said.

"Katon".

Kakashi was equally shocked when he heard the name of the techniques. He looked at his left and right and saw Naruto and Hiroki respectively making hand signs.

"Katon: Gokyaku No Jutsu!".

Naruto and Hiroki both simultaneously hurled large fireballs towards Kakashi from their sides. The flame raged towards the very much surprised Jonin.

'Wow,I gotta say,I'm impressed',Kakashi said before he flicked out of arms way just in time before the flames collided and went out.

Hiro(that's it! From now on,he's Hiro) pulled out a Kunai from his pouch at the back of his laps and got ready,knowing very well that their new Sensei may not be taken down so easily.

As expected,Kakashi suddenly appeared behind Ren,reading his Icha Icha book while staying on guard.

"Not bad for an academy student".

"Sensei,I thought you were a Jonin,not meant to underestimate people,and I know you've heard about me",Hiro said before he flicked out of sight appearing some feet away from his Jonin. He proceeded to throw his Kunai in point blank targeting towards Kakashi's face.

Lucky for him,he managed to dodge it by bending his upper body back and low enough,Kakashi was satisfied with his performance,only to get the shock of his life when Naruto appeared beside him.

"Oh,oh,oh,Kakashi's gone in for it",Kushina said in her usual evil tone with the same grin riding on her face.

"You underestimated us",the Uzumaki said before he bent down and gave Kakashi a kick that swept him off the ground and onto his back in a step of speed that even Kakashi didn't understand.

The hard fall knocked the wind out of Kakashi and rendered him confused for a split second.

Hiro then threw different Kunai in different manners towards the ground where Kakashi lay,some even a bit from him before he landed. His plan succeeded when Kakashi was trapped in threads that followed the Kunai and couldn't no longer move.

"You're trapped,Kakashi-Sensei",Hiro said as he walked towards his teacher.

"You all have great teamwork,but you'll have to do better than that to apprehend me",Kakashi said in his cool manner before he disappeared,a log replacing his tied up location.

"Damn it,I knew he read through it",Hiro said in a regretful manner,clutching his fists while Hinata walked up to the two.

"No,we actually did catch him,and we got what we wanted,now I can play with Kakashi-Sensei",Naruto said with a smirk engraved on his face. "You guys get yourself hidden,I'll distract Kakashi long enough for him not to notice".

The two followed obediently and disappeared immediately. Naruto cracked his neck and brought out a Kunai,he spun it,threw it up a bit,rolled and caught it before he threw it with brute force and speed at a tree. The Kunai pierced and went through it.

"Come out Kakashi-Sensei,hiding too much is a sign of fear".

Kakashi eyes showed through the hole that was created by Naruto's Kunai in the tree.

"Well,I guess you've wanted this for a long time,sure,I won't go easy on you kid,we have just 30 minutes left for this stuff".

Kakashi appeared some feet away from Naruto.

'This kid,I don't wanna use my Sharingan,but if he pushes me,I will'. The Jonin thought as he brought a Kunai,taking his fighting stance.

Naruto reached for his Katana and then stopped.

'What?,is he underestimating me enough to not use his sword?'.

"Kakashi-Sensei,my apologies,but with all due respect,do you want me to use my Katana?",Naruto asked innocently. Kakashi could very much tell that he wasn't boasting due to tone of his voice and the look on his face.

Kakashi just gave a nod as his reply and Naruto unsheathed his Katana.

It had the normal size of a Katana and a samurai look on its hilt,colored black. There was a ribbon coming from it with a orange color.

"Just so you know,I haven't released it,here I come!".

Kakashi parried immediately as Naruto struck down with his sword towards him.

'What the?,how did he get to me so fast?!'. Kakashi continued the struggle,applying all he could in his strength,but he saw through it that he couldn't handle Naruto as he felt like the Hokage Monument holding a sword down on him.

The Jonin retreated his Kunai and spun on the spot,he turned to Naruto with a slash with his left hand. Naruto easily blocked it with his Katana and proceeded to kick Kakashi's now free face.

The cyclops however managed to parry by using his right hand to hold Naruto's leg before he pushed him backwards,the force of Naruto's kick also pushing him.

"Inazuma!"(Roughly Translates to 'Lightning Bolt'),Naruto said as he spun his Katana continuously with his right hand. Kakashi just watched,Kakashi just continued to watch on as Naruto did whatever he was doing after he said the word.

Suddenly,lightning started to generate around his body. Naruto gathered the energy and placed it in his sword before he stretched it towards his Sensei.

Hiruzen's eyes were widened out of shock and fear when he saw Naruto channeling lightning over his body. "How,how the hell did he learn to do that?".

"There were some people that trained him that even I didn't know about,but that's his Inazuma technique,it delivers pain when it hits the receiver and paralyzes them,Kakashi may get lucky though because its already noon".

The timer clocked and the alarm went off,saving the Sensei from the attack of his student.

Naruto smirked as the lightning around his body went off,gaining a crimson color before it disappeared. He sheathed his Katana back and walked over to his Sensei.

"So,Kakashi-Sensei,do you believe we'll make a great team?",Naruto asked as he neared his teacher.

Kakashi nodded and smiled. "Yes,we will,by the way,none of you managed to get the bells".

"Who told you so,Kakashi-Sensei?".

Kakashi was equally surprised and impressed when he saw Hiro and Hinata holding up a bell in their hand each.

"How?,when?!".

"Hiroki got his bell when you appeared behind him,Hinata got hers when we used our fire techniques,pretty simple".

'Hmm,they planned this,they really do have teamwork,and this Naruto,he could have defeated me if he wanted to,but he didn't,he just toyed with me'.

Kakashi ignored the kids and eye smiled. "Well,then you're gonna get tied up,Naruto".

"Sure,sure,I know".

#Break#

"Wow,Naruto didn't show much of his abilities,but his performance was of genius-level display,I'm very impressed".

"I told him not to show off to much",Kushina replied her Hokage quickly.

"Now he's gonna get tied up".

Hinata and Hiro were given lunch by Kakashi after he tied Naruto up,he clearly knew though that it will never be the cleverest way of apprehending the blonde.

"You guys can have lunch while Naruto watches you,don't give him a bite or release him,alright?",Kakashi said coolly,but in a manner that the message was sent.

The two nodded before he poofed away again,leaving them alone.

"Well,Naruto,you hungry?",Hiro quickly asked his new found friend. He looked at him with a serious face.

"No,Hiro,eat up,you'll need your strength"Naruto replied,moving his fingers lowly.

"No,Naruto-Kun,you should eat",Hinata said as she brought up her lunch to Naruto's mouth,"Without you,we really may not have gotten the bells,so this is me saying thank you".

Naruto nodded and smiled,he was getting happier by the minute with his team,he knew they've already passed the exam if Hinata could give him just a bit from the rice.

"Okay Hinata-chan,but you'll have to feed me,I can't move",Naruto muttered under his voice,seeing he was a bit shy to say it.

"Oh,no problem Naruto-kun!",Hinata said before she raised her sticks from the box of rice and placed it into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto happily chewed it down. "Wow,where the hell did Kakashi get this amazing rice?".

Hinata was pushed to sit down when Kakashi poofed onto their position. "What did I say?!".

Hiroki continued to eat,and so did Naruto continue to chew his rice.

"He's our teammate,we'll need him,its better to break the rules and protect ourselves".

"Well,I'm glad to say...that you passed".

"Huh?",Hinata was surprised since she didn't understand the test the way her other teammates did.

"A friend of mine once told me that those who break the rules are scum,but those who don't protect their teammates are even worse than scum!".

"Wow,nice speech,so where's your friend?",Hiro asked curiously.

"He...died sometimes ago,anyways,congratulations,we'll start our training,bonding,torturing and missions tomorrow,see you guys later".

"Wait...did he say torturing?",Naruto asked as he stood beside Hiroki.

"How...how did you get out?",Hiro asked,a confused look on his face,"Oh why do I even bother,you've showed a lot of skills since you came".

Naruto sat down,now the team formed a circle. "So,Naruto,where did you learn how to fight like that?".

Naruto saw just how much he could trust his teammates,and decided to let out a little of his journeys.

"Well,I learned how to add power by working out and exercising my muscles from my mother,and then she taught me how to control my affinity and then my twin uncles taught me swordsmanship".

Hinata and Hiroki listened carefully when Naruto said everything. They were both surprised and impressed.

"Then why the hell did you come back here Naruto?!".

"Oh...well,I wanted to stay loyal to my village and see through the Shinobi life",Naruto said with a smile.

Hiruzen and Kushina watched on as the three kept discussing. "Wow,they do make a great team".

"Hokage-Sama,Naruto once told me something when we were away".

"And what is that?".

"He made a vow to protect Konoha,but he also made another entirely crazy plan".

Hiruzen urged her to continue while he listened attentively.

"Well,Naruto said if he doesn't get the villagers to acknowledge him soon enough,he'll become a missing-nin,destroy the village,and rebuild it in I and Minato's name".

#End#

-Paramore-Conspiracy-

Well,that's chapter 2(3). Apologies,but I wanted to spread and let out bits of Naruto's journeys and his true intentions for the village.

The poll is still ongoing,so vote for your favorite character or characters after this chapter,the next,and the next after the next!

Jaa-ne


	4. Chapter(4)

Well,I'm back!

|Play,Failure,Breaking Benjamin|

I'm trying to update as fast as I can,so I should be updating regularly!.

Thanks for the Fav/Fllws,I really appreciate,and I'll give a special chapter through each reviews and fllws we reach!

There'll be a flashback dedicated to Naruto's training when I get to fifty fav/fllws(If I do,I hope I do) and there'll be one-shot stories(movies,if you like) through the story explaining more about certain characters!

As for the poll the results are:

1Harem 8pts

2Samui 8pts

3Hinata 5pts

4OC(Uchiha) 5pts

5Fem Haku 5pts

6Temari 4pts

7Kurotscuhi 4pts

8Tenten 3pts

9Ino 1pts

10Sakura 0pts

As you can see,Samui and Harem still look as favorites with a wide gap as they take the lead,while the others are doing well. Ino finally gets a point,and Sakura...is there.

Vote for your favorite character or characters and get them up top before the poll closes!

I'm planning to make my story more original and I'm thinking of creating Omakes and all those stuffs,and I hope to see you guys reactions!.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto,if I did,Naruto would be awesome. I don't own Devil May Cry,if I did,Vergil would be the main character!

-"The Dark before the Dawn,the war will carry on"

|Chapter 3-This is it!:A Mission In The Land Of Waves|

|Time=9:30 AM|

|Location: Konohagakure|

Team 7 had been doing the normal stuffs Genin would normally do,something that annoyed two certain male members of the team.

The team had gotten much more closer during the usual and annoying cat retrieval mission,weeding,keeping dogs and all other ridiculous missions that they were sent on.

Naruto and Ren were ready to make it clear to their Sensei just after they caught the black cat that kept running away.

"I could swear that we've caught this cat over six times!",Hiro exclaimed as he grabbed the cat and made sure it didn't escape his arms.

"Its normal,that's what we get as Genin,let's go return this damned cat back to its owner",Naruto said easily and coolly,clearly aiming his first words at their Sensei.

"Its normal for Genin to get this kind of missions Naruto",Kakashi quickly started as they walked back to the cat owner's house. "Its essential for the village economy".

"Well I say fuck the economy,I need some real mission,where I get to fight this guy that's trying to kill the other guy,yeah,that kinda mission!".

Kakashi only sighed as Naruto made his statement,sensing some truth in the blonde's words.

The four had been training together and they've been getting even better with teamwork,Kakashi teaching them some new moves and normal Ninja stuff.

After knocking the door,some moments later,a woman opened the door and accepted the cat. She thanked the team before literally bear hugging the cat.

"I guess I know why it keeps running away",Hinata said under her voice,Hiro replying with a chuckle.

"I guess so".

"Well,that's all for today".

"That better not be all,cause I'm sick and tired of chasing around cats and walking dogs around!".

"Okay...okay,Naruto,but its essential...".

Kakashi was totally cut off when Hiroki joined the discussion. "Ai,ai,the economy,we get it,other Genin would do this stuff,I need some real action!".

The Jonin sighed at the truth that his students were saying.

"Or,Hinata,aren't you tired?",Hiro asked his feminine teammate.

Hinata only nodded before she spoke. "Well,Kakashi-sensei,its true,I never expected such missions".

Over the bonding and training of the three,Naruto and Hiro had brought up Hinata's confidence in herself and promised her that they were a team and they will always be there for each other.

"Okay then,let's head to the Hokage Tower and see if we can get a good mission".

#Break#

|Location: Hokage Office|

Hiruzen smoked his pipe slowly and gently. The old Hokage resting his mind and soul as he did,always nice to rest heh?

"Hey old man!".

Hiruzen was awoken and raised his head to see the prodigy team 7 in front of him and his favorite adopted-like son,Uzumaki Naruto.

"You promised us missions,not cat chasing!,I'm sick and tired old man",Naruto quickly ranted out. When he was done he simply exhaled and laid his back on the wall in a cool manner.

The Sandaime only had a positive smile on his face. "I knew you'd coming banging at my door soon,so let's do this,I'll give you a C-Rank mission".

"Your mission will be to guide and protect this man through Konoha to Kirigakure no Sato from bandits",Hiruzen started in his lovable old and mushy voice.

"Bring him in".

Following instructions of the Hokage,a grey-haired,bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes arrived in the room. He wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat on his head.

"What?,I asked for protection against bandits and you're giving me this?!".

"I'm sorry Mr. Tazuna,but with the money you dropped,this is all that I can afford to give you".

The man referred to as Tazuna just drank from the bottle held in his hand before grunting. "Well,let's get going maggots",he started before looking at Kakashi,"Cyclops,let's move".

Kakashi plainly nodded as the man walked out. "Naruto,Hiro,Hinata,go get ready and meet us at the gate in thirty minutes".

The three responded with a 'Yes sir',and flicked out of sight to their respective homes.

#Break#

|Location: Gate of Konoha|

Hinata,Hiroki and Naruto waited at the gate of Konoha,their client in check,their Sensei,not.

"We've been here for 30 minutes,where the hell is cyclops?!".

"My apologies,I had to tidy up some things before I left the house",Kakashi said as he appeared.

Team7 were all carrying bags and some had slight changes to their dresses.

Hiro wore the same black short-sleeve top with the Uchiha crest at the back and black shorts. His forehead protector was covered at the right side due to the bags that fell onto his right eye. He wore arm guards on both his hands.

Naruto,meanwhile,wore a black high-collar coat that reached his knees,it had a longer tail at the right side. He wore a white vest under,but the coat was buttoned and closed for now. He wore black fit leather pants like the ANBU did and his Katana was sheathed on his back.

"Well,let's get going".

#Break#

The walk to the Land of Waves was a long and silent one. Naruto,Hiro and Kakashi kept their eyes open for any suspicious activity while Hinata's job was to guard Tazuna,a man who simply just drank on his sake.

Naruto walked on gently,his hands inside his pocket and lazily moved,but he was as keen as he ever could be.

(Play: Papa Roach,Last Resort!)

Some moments later,the group saw and walked over a puddle of water,something that caught the attention of Naruto,Hiro and Kakashi.

'Water? It hasn't rained for days,what a dumb setup'. Naruto thought as he slowly let his hands loose from his pocket and cracked his fists.

After walking some meters from the puddle,two Ninja came out of it. Kakashi,Hiro and Naruto quickly noticing them. They were connected to their gauntlets with a chain.

The two unknown Ninja ran towards Kakashi and he was quickly torn apart by the sharp chain that went through him.

"Hinata,Hiroki,protect Tazuna",Naruto quickly said as he skidded backwards and brought out his two hands from his pocket.

"Katon: Gokyaku No Jutsu!".

Hiro quickly made hand signs and released a large fireball towards the two Ninja,the attack easily evaded by the two.

Naruto gave a thumbs up to Hiro before he ran towards the two,who were just balancing on their feet. Naruto approached him with a roundhouse kick,which the ninja evaded by ducking.

Naruto smirked and went lower than the unknown ninja and kicked him up successfully and launched him high into the air.

Naruto immediately teleported to the other ninja and held his neck before forcefully hurling him at his friend,the result being both of them smacked onto a tree and being knocked out cold.

Kakashi appeared out of the trees and walked towards the two ninja.

"I...I thought you were dead?!",Tazuna stuttered as Kakashi appeared.

"Looks can be deceiving",the Jonin quickly replied as he neared the two Ninja that Naruto had just taken out.

Tazuna observed Kakashi's dead spot and noticed it was replaced by a log.

He made hand signs and water suddenly poured onto the head of the two ninja,abruptly waking them up.

Naruto was quick to react after he appeared at the tree and held two Kunai up to their neck.

"Who are you guys?",Naruto asked,but the two ninja failed to reply him.

"They are the demon brothers of the hidden mist,Gozu and Meizu",Kakashi answered Naruto's question.

"Demon? Please,these aren't demons,I've seen demons,I took them out without even using a weapon".

"You wanna see demon?,we'll see show you demon!",the two brothers said in unison as a black and greenish aura suddenly engulfed them both.

"Kakashi-sensei,please listen to me and protect Tazuna!".

Kakashi knew very well the tone of seriousness in Naruto's voice and made a hand seal as the four of them suddenly disappeared out of sight.

(Stop:Last Resort!)

(Play:Naruto-Raising Fighting Spirit!)

Gozu and Meizu were still covered by the demonic aura,something Naruto knew far to well beyond recognition and scent.

He sniffed the smell of the aura and had the smirk a maniac would normally have come onto his face.

"Well,Gozu...Meizu,let's have some fun!",the blonde said in a cocky manner and kicked his Katana from his back.

Gozu and Meizu also replied having both merged up together to become one large demonic entity. The demon stood over 7 feet tall and had a body with lava intersecting it.

Immediately Naruto grabbed his Katana,the two charged at him in increased speed.

Naruto replied and charged at them also,the two swiping right past each other.

"Jackpot,Gozu,Meizu",Naruto said in a very cool manner as the demon exploded into bits.

The rest of team7 and their client appeared,having observed the battle from a rather far angle.

"Told ya they weren't real demons,stupid bunch of brothers". Naruto said to his teammates before he placed his sword on his back and slotted his hands into his pocket.

Hiro and Hinata quickly ran to the blonde and they discussed on how awesome he was.

"Tazuna,you said you were to be protected from bandits?",Kakashi quickly said,bringing up the topic.

"You...you..you can clearly...clearly see they were bandits...it...it was a random attack",Tazuna stuttered in reply.

"No,Mr. Tazuna,that was no random attack",Naruto said in a cold voice,"You can feel the steel on your neck right? So I expect you to perform and spit it out".

Tazuna's heart beat fast as he felt cold steel right on his neck,pressing deeper by the second. "Okay,okay,I'll talk",he gave up.

"I'm a bridge builder from the Land Of Waves, a business man named Gato had taken over our land,businesses and borders,so I intend to build a bridge that'll lead to another village so that business can start going smoothly again".

Naruto listened carefully to the bridge builder's words and sensed the truth before placing his sword back in his sheath. "Kakashi-Sensei,I think we should help him".

"Yeah,we should".

Kakashi nodded in reply before turning to the Tazuna. "We'll guard from this Gato guy until you finish completing your bridge,alright?".

Tazuna nodded with sign of happiness when the Copy Ninja finished his statement.

"Naruto,let's talk",Kakashi said to his student. Naruto quickly walked over to Kakashi and they walked together behind the others.

"That thing,what exactly was it?".

"Its like I hoped Kakashi-sensei,they are demons,they have either been branded with the blood of demons by their sender,or simply gained entrance into our world".

Kakashi looked confused when he heard Naruto using the word 'hoped',like he had been praying for demons to be attacking.

#Break#

After the team reached the Hidden Mist,the walk through Land Of Waves was pretty straightforward until they started to feel a lot of KI being thrown unto them.

Naruto,who's hands had been in his pocket all the time simply unbuttoned his coat slowly,knowing this fight was gonna be tougher than the last one. After the blonde was done,he waved his hands with force and released his own KI,overpowering the attacker's.

"Show yourself and let's end this quickly",Naruto said in a serious tone.

"Don't push your luck Gaki,you're not even near my level".

A tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows stood on the branch of a tree in front of Naruto. He was wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face.

He wore his forehead protector sideways on his head. He wore a sleeveless black shirt and matching pants, complete with a waist-guard.

"But I know very well who you are,Zabuza Momochi",the Uzumaki knew much about the Hidden Villages due to his extensive reading forced on him by his uncles and his scary mother.

"Also called the demon of the Hidden Mist".

Naruto's eyes grew angry with flames riding all over them(anime style). He looked at his Sensei with one hand in his pocket,and pointed the other one at him.

"Oi! I told you NONE of THIS GUYS ARE DEMONS!".

Kakashi sweatdropped when massive KI surrounded him. 'Wow,Kushina's behavior rubbed off of him'.

"Now,back to this rat",Naruto turned his gaze to the demon of the hidden mist.

"OI! Author girl! What the fuck did I say about calling him a demon?!".

"Oh,sorry Ruto-chan".

"Stop the dumb play you little Gaki".

Naruto gazed at branch where Zabuza stood,the rogue ninja standing with a lot of confidence as he held his large sword.

"Okay then rat,let's get on with this".

"No,Naruto,he's a tough opponent",Kakashi stated as he prepared to walk towards his student.

Naruto didn't release his KI but his chakra this time as it flared around like a tornado. Kakashi understood the message and went around Tazuna.

"Here I come!".

Zabuza jumped off the tree and sliced down with his blade. Naruto easily let out a hand from his pocket and held the blade along with Zabuza in the air.

"You won't hit me with such weak swings,rat",the blonde replied in a non-enthusiastic manner and threw Zabuza away along with his sword.

The demon of the hidden mist skidded on the ground like a rat before he stopped and looked at Naruto. 'What? He's not even moved,and my blade didn't even cut through him?'

Naruto looked down at the ground and didn't move,he just waited for his opponent to have a few more swings before he started to unleash his attacks,his left hand still in his pocket.

Zabuza grabbed Kubikiribōchō tighter and flicked to Naruto's left side. 'Yes,this is his weak spot!'.

The Hidden Mist criminal slashed his sword from his right to Naruto's left side,something Naruto easily countered by pushing his right hand to Zabuza's sword again and catching it.

"Oi! I told you,you won't cut me with your weak swings,rat". Naruto said before pushing Zabuza again,this time the criminal crashed onto a tree.

"Zabuza,you'll have to get serious soon or you'll die",Naruto said,his left hand still buried in his pocket.

Zabuza saw the seriousness in his opponent's face and mood,he saw that the kid wasn't boasting or being over his mouth.

"Okay then",Zabuza said and stood up,immediately making hand seals.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu",Zabuza said.

"Nope,I don't like that Jutsu",Naruto quickly replied and appeared right beside the rogue Ninja. He proceeded to grab Zabuza by his neck and then use enough force to hit him on the tree.

"Sorry Zabuza,I just kinda hate the mist,now,who were you called to attack?".

Zabuza just grunted and released his chakra,forcing Naruto to move and skid back a bit. "Like you'll get me that easily,I am THE DEMON OF THE HIDDEN MIST,and I won't get defeated by a little Gaki who didn't even use his Katana when he battled me".

Different changes appeared on Zabuza's body,his skin tone changed to a more crimson aura as the chakra raged on around him.

'Hmm,he's getting stronger,finally, a real battle'.

"So,Zabuza,you wanna see my Katana?". Naruto asked the rogue Ninja in a serious tone.

"Yes! Show it to me",Zabuza replied in a demonic and raged tone,sounding like there were ten of him. He held Kubikiribōchō back and took a stance as he bent his knees a bit and leaped forward.

"Well then,you'll only get to see it for a second",Naruto said before he quickly kicked his sword,spun and grabbed the Katana,he charged at a charging Zabuza and they went right past each other.

The blonde then sheathed the sword and placed his hands in his pocket. "You're defeated,Zabuza".

Zabuza,who was now laying down on his knees,having used his chakra to nullify the slash of the Katana,and just gained a minor cut on his waist.

Naruto teleported to him,grabbed him,then teleported back to the same tree and smacked the demon of the Hidden mist on it.

"Now,you were sent by Gato to kill Tazuna right?".

"Don't worry about that,I'll take care of him".

Naruto looked up to a branch and saw a Hunter-nin with a mask on their face.

"Your job's done,I'll dispose off his body",the nin said as it jumped down and grabbed Zabuza over their shoulder.

"Well,okay then,later",Naruto shrugged as he talked and turned to face his teammates.

"Good work kid,I'm pretty..I mean hell yeah,I'm really impressed!",Tazuna yelled out of happiness,making Hiro and Hinata chuckle.

"Thank you,Mr. Tazuna",Naruto said and smiled,"But its not yet over,I think that hunter-nin was a subordinate of Zabuza".

"Then he's still alive,and he'll be back to get Tazuna",Kakashi ended his student's words. "Well,nice job Naruto,I'm impressed".

#EnD#

I know that I kinda put the remainder of team7 under the shadow and I'm sorry. But I just felt like I should show you guys a bit of Naruto's power(yeah, a bit). Don't get me wrong,he's not yet as strong as some devils and he will get defeated at one point.

The poll is closed and its a tie,so I'm gonna be making a Harem with Samui,Hinata,FemHaku,Kurotsuchi and Ino.

Naruto got his high-level of strength from rigorous training with Dante and Vergil,his uncles,and managed to partly channel his devil chakra,but he won't use it until he sees a very powerful devil.

Also,he at one point met up with Ichigo from bleach(sorry,I wanted to announce this earlier) and Ichigo taught him how to call upon his sword's name and how to channel his devil chakra like he does his hollow form!

Well,I decided to reveal that just so you don't feel...left out,till next time!

Jaa-ne


	5. Chapter (5)

A/N: Hello there! Thanks to all those that reviewed and Fav/Fllw,thanks a lot!

|Play,Failure By Breaking Benjamin!|(Play it,play it!).

Anyway,the next theme song shall start during the next chapter,you could drop reviews on the band or song you want.

The pairing(s) have been decided and its Harem,so they will be consisting of Samui,Hinata,Ino,Kurotsuchi(if you guys want her),and maybe a character from Final Fantasy. I just started playing the games,so I'm not used to everything yet,I only started when I saw the Sasuke-look-alike called Noctis Lucis Caelum.

The movie will be released when I reach chapter 10,and instead of a chapter 10,it will be a movie of when Naruto was around 10-11,and how he travelled with his mother.

Anyway,let's get to the next chapter!

|Tired of feeling lost,Tired of Letting GO!|

|Chapter 4|

|The Battle At The Bridge! Part 1

|Hiroki Vs Zabuza|

Team 7 had been resting at Tazuna's house for a while. They met his beautiful daughter,Tsunami, and their grandson called Inari.

The team had been training extensively,Naruto and Kakashi being the teachers,and Hiro and Hinata managed to gather new skills,and improving their former ones.

Hinata became a very fast Gentle Fist user,while Hiro,despite not having awakened his Sharingan,improved his Taijutsu and even managed to create other fire techniques through the fire release.

Hiro had then something none of the team members had expected,he had asked Naruto to brawl with him,hoping that he would get to test his skills,but the two then trained in secret and Naruto improved Hiro's skills even further,unknown to Kakashi.

Naruto had denied,saying he could release it all when they battle Zabuza again,and advising him to never rush into battle,except he was him.

Another event was the total blasting and 'advising' as he would often call it of Naruto to Inari. After the kid was blabbing about how Gato would kill all of them after he killed his father like man,something the kid would never forget.

"So,Naruto,you should meet up with us at the bridge later",Kakashi said as he Hiro,Hinata and Tazuna began walking away towards the site of the bridge.

"Okay,see ya later",Naruto said and waved towards the team,receiving a wink from Hinata. Yeah,he'd had a little skirmish with the Hyuga heiress last night after she came to his room and confessed love for him.

He took it easily and kissed her,the girl quickly kissing back,when they did,they talked about how much they loved each other before going to sleep,Hinata choosing to lay at Naruto's side.

Naruto had only his black ANBU type pants on,his sword,jacket and bag were in his room and he decided to sleep,having been training through the night to develop his skills for any more demons that showed up.

He still didn't understand the appearances of the demons and how they even managed to the Nations,somehow he was happy,since he would be able to say that he wanted to unleash his being a devil hunter and begin to earn better missions and better money for himself.

'Well,I better get some sleep,don't wanna disturb Tsunami-san and start asking for breakfast'. The blonde teleported to his room and happily jumped onto his beg before soundly sleeping off,but his body was still very much awake.

|Two Hours Later|

Our favourite blonde awoke to the sound of someone crashing onto the ground and quickly teleported down to the main room of the house.

He saw Tsunami laying on the ground,with two,surprisingly,demons staying outside. They had heads like the skeleton of an antelope and the mushy body of a skinned animal,they also had the legs of antelopes,they stood of average height,as tall as Kakashi,a look Naruto recognised well.

"Oh,Anti-lopes,glad you guys are here,seems there'll be trouble at the bridge",Naruto stretched out his right hand and his Katana,in its sheath appeared. He grabbed it and removed it,promptly slicing the two demons as he ran through them.

"Tsunami-san,I'll be back,I have to go help my friends",Naruto said before he subsequently disappeared out of sight.

#Break#

|Thirty Minutes Earlier|

Kakashi,Hiro and Hinata were recently surrounding Tazuna from his attacker,Zabuza and his Hunter-nin.

"Oi,where is that blonde kid?",Zabuza hurriedly asked,wanting to battle the young Uzumaki.

"What? You scared that I'll beat you to a pulp?",Hiro asked as he slowly walked towards the criminal. Kakashi cautioned restraint,but the Uchiha simply shrugged and smiled at him.

"If I don't battle this guy,I'll never be like Naruto,its better to gain courage and try and protect my friends instead of staying back and letting you,or Naruto do it".

Before Kakashi could reply however,Hiro brought a Kunai,and dashed towards Zabuza,who just smiled under his mask and brought his own Kunai.

Hiro surprisingly disappeared out of Zabuza's sight. The Criminal,and even Kakashi were surprised when the ninja appeared out of nowhere and was high above Zabuza's head.

'Pinpoint,yes,his neck',Hiro thought,remembering Naruto's training. He gripped his Kunai tightly before throwing it towards the Demon of The Hidden Mist's neck.

Zabuza,however saw through the attack and grabbed Kubikiribōchō before using to shield himself. Hiroki then appeared in front of the thrown Kunai and kicked it into Zabuza's blade,making him think the attack was real heavy.

Zabuza grunted as he blocked the attack,but Hiro appeared at his back and tried to kick him in the air,all to no avail as Zabuza held his leg with his other hand.

Hiro had a large smirk on his face as he lifted his right leg and forcefully smacked it on Zabuza's head before spinning and pushing himself of the criminal's body,he performed a back flip before he landed and skidded to the side of the bridge.

Zabuza moved back a bit,an angry look on his face as he wipe his face. "You'll pay for that!".

"With what demon? You're pathetic",Hiro said before he gathered multiple Kunai and threw it towards Zabuza,something the ninja easily blocked by swinging his blade.

The black haired Uchiha then appeared in his front again in the air and tried to kick him like before.

'Again? No,I won't fall for that!'.

Zabuza's body surprisingly turned to water,shocking the Uchiha. 'A shadow clone?'.

Hiro noticed Zabuza swinging his sword at his back,but he also saw that he to get closer for the swipe to be a success.

'Thanks Naruto'.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!",Hiro cried out as a clone appeared under him,and he stepped on him with his leg and used it as a background to perform a back flip over Zabuza's head. He landed successfully.

Zabuza tried another swing as soon as he noticed that the Uchiha had dodged it. Hiro easily made another back flip and went further away from the Kiri Criminal.

"Hmm,not bad for a brat like you".

"Yeah,a brat who just kicked your ass,fool,why do you have such a big ego anyway?".

Zabuza just scoffed as he placed his sword over his neck. "You didn't kick my ass brat,you touched me once,so stop feeling so big and mighty".

"Now where the hell is that blonde brat?!",Zabuza roared out,flaring his chakra around him.

Suddenly,everyone noticed Hinata and the hunter-nin staring at someone sitting on the side of the bridge.

(Play: PainKiller,Three Days Grace)

"Here I am,rat". Naruto said sitting on the bridge.

"Naruto,where's your jacket?",Hiroki asked his teammate curiously before shaking his head.

Naruto innocently scratched the back of his head as he noticed he wasn't wearing anything on top,leaving his thin but well built body on. Naruto's abs were complete and full,his arms were not big,but they were also well moderately built.

|Flashback,5 Years Prior|

A eight year old Naruto was doing push-ups,quickly and efficiently. A man wearing a red coat was walking left and right in front of him.

"You wanna be ripped like me?".

"Yes uncle!",Naruto replied as he went up and down.

"Give me 50!".

"A hundred it is then sire!".

Dante smirked as Naruto continued the push-ups even faster. "Someone's learning".

|End of Flashback,Present|

"Sorry,I rushed over here so quick I forgot that I didn't wear anything on top".

"That's none of my business,Haku,take the black haired kid and the girl,I'll deal with this brat".

The hunter-nin,referred to as Haku snapped out of her staring at Naruto and quickly made hand signs as she disappeared and appeared behind Hiroki.

"I'll be playing with you,now",she said maliciously before grabbing Hiro and disappearing".

'Hmm,I'll defeat the rodent here,head over to save Hiro,wait for anything else,and then the job's done'.

"Let's go Zabuza,I don't intend on wasting any more time with you",Naruto said. His Katana in its sheath was in his right hand and he brought it out,slowly.

Zabuza smirked like a maniac and ran towards Naruto,his own blade with him.

'I sense a demon in you,Zabuza'.

Some demons,the Anti-lopes as Naruto had called them,appeared,over a horde of them and they ran towards Tazuna.

"Kakashi-Sensei,Hinata,handle them,they aren't as tough as they look!". Naruto shouted before he began to charge towards Zabuza.

The two clashed with their swords and left a large gust of wind in their wake,equally matching each other's strength.

"Hmm,you've grown stronger".

"Thanks to Gato's little experiments,I'm now truly a demon!". Zabuza roared out in an inhuman voice before he retreated his sword and tried a horizontal swing from his right.

Naruto easily dodged and made a back flip before shooting a glare towards Zabuza. "Don't you think that's dangerous and stupid?!".

"No,I don't!".

"Kirigakure No Jutsu!".

"Rodent,I told you I fucking hate that Jutsu!".

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu".

"Suiton:Suiryuudan no Jutsu".

#Break#

Kakashi stood in a cool stance as he held his Kunai,he was backing Tazuna and so was Hinata,also with her own Kunai.

'Thanks to Naruto,Hinata mastered the body flicker,so she should be fine on her own'.

The demons soon started running towards them. Kakashi gripped his Kunai and started running forward,signalling to Hinata to stay put.

Kakashi efficiently stabbed through the first demon in its eye,he turned,grabbed another Kunai,and stabbed the other demon.

The copy ninja removed the Kunai and threw both at the other two that had ran past him while he finished the two. He rolled forward on the ground,and immediately jumped as he stood up,throwing a barrage of Kunai towards the oncoming lopes(fun name,huh?).

The attack hit and killed a large number of them as they all disappeared in dust like materials. "Raiton: Raikiri!". Kakashi made hand seals and generated lightning chakra into his hand before bending down a bit. He then disappeared and ran around,thrusting his signature attack through the rest of demons and appeared back at the spot he was,breathing heavily.

"Kakashi-Sensei,that was amazing!",Hinata squeaked as she praised her sensei.

"I am never calling you cyclops again,but,what exactly were those things?!",Tazuna asked,clearly shocked at the sight of demons with skinned skins.

"Well,Tazuna,those were demons,we're not yet exactly sure how they got here,but I have a feeling they are related to Gato".

Tazuna nodded and gulped in fear,happy to be guarded by amazing ninjas.

"Hinata,go and help Hiro,I'll stay in guard for any other demons".

"Hai",Hinata nodded before she ran towards the ice mirror that had now been created by an unknown person.

#Break#

|With Hiroki|

"Hijutsu: Makyō Hyōshō,that is my special Kekkei Genkai".(Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals)

Hiro was looking at different mirrors with Haku in each of them. Twelve remained at ground level, eight floated above the first twelve and angled towards the ground, and the final mirror was above the rest and facing the ground.

"So,lady,you're gonna start attacking me or what?".

(Stop: PainKiller- Three Days Grace)

"Hmm,you know I'm a girl,how cute",Haku said beneath her mask. She had long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, a slender frame but was quite busty and was also quite short for her age. She wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around her waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice.

Haku's long hair was gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of her hair fell loose framing her face,bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends

Hiro couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. "Wow,you're beautiful".

Haku was caught off guard and her eyes widened when he heard his words.

"Katon: Gokyaku No Jutsu!",Hiro quickly formed hand seals and held the Tiger sign up to his mouth before releasing a large fireball towards the mirror that he could hit.

Surprisingly,none of the mirrors melted,not even showed sign like they were about to melt,leaving Hiroki dumbfounded.

"What the? It should have melted!".

"I'm sorry they didn't boy,it might be ice but you'll need stronger fire to be able melt it, you caught me off guard,and now you'll pay!".

"Sensatsu Suishō!". (Thousand Flying Water Needles).

Haku gathered water and then formed them into multiple needles,they surrounded the Uchiha but weren't above him,signifying an escape route for Hiroki,although he had to jump higher than usual.

"These are one thousand needles",Haku said as she hurled the needles in the air towards the Uchiha.

'Hmph,I'll gather chakra in my leg and jump over,then I'll try the Ryūka no Jutsu'.

Hiro gathered chakra in his feet and released as he lunged into the air,he spun in the air as the needles went below him.

Hiro stopped spinning when felt a pinch of pain in his legs,he noticed that a needle had managed to him on his knee,and then a few others on his ankle.

Hiro grunted in pain as he fell back down,he landed softly but succumbed to the pain and fell down on his butt.

"Oh,sorry kid,it seems you aren't as fast as you think you are".

Hiro just grabbed his leg and ignored the girl. He knew she had much experience than she did as she was three years older than he was,but he had also learn a lot.

Hiro managed to stand up and left his ankle,he heaved a few breaths silently before glaring at the girl in the mirror.

The Uchiha gathered some Kunai and hurled them at the mirrors,each one just managing to stab it a little and not deal serious damage to them.

"You said I'd need a stronger fire technique huh? Well here it is!".

Hiro held up the tiny threads that were connected to the thrown Kunai and went through hand seals.

"What? How did you?".

"Katon:Ryūka no Jutsu!".

A large blaze of fire appeared in front of Hiro and then went over through the threads to the stabbed mirrors,burning them intensely.

Hiro smirked,but was losing chakra as his left eye closed out of exhaustion.

"If you think you'll defeat me that easily,don't,I'll protect myself,and my friends!".

"Hmm,not bad for a kid,but you're still pathetic,Zabuza-Sama didn't even take you seriously one bit".

'No,no,I'll get my ass kicked this way'.

"Sensatsu Suishō!". Haku once again raised her needles,although this time,she was behind the Uchiha,giving her an advantage over the bruised and exhausted Genin.

Haku grunted as she released the needles towards Hiro,only for them to be at the last minute blocked a human shield.

"Hiro-kun,don't...don't lay around like that...you could...could get yourself killed".

Hiro's eyes widened when he heard Hinata's words. The Uchiha turned back and saw that she had shielded him from the needles onto him and been injured badly as blood flowed from her mouth.

"Get up...Hiro",she said with a smile before collapsing beside the shocked Uchiha.

(Play: Raising Fighting Spirit Theme)

"No...No...you'll pay for that!". Hiro closed his eyes and gripped his fists.

"Oh how? You're just a fake Uchiha".

Hiro opened his eyes and revealed a Sharingan with one tomoe. "I'll kill you!".

#Break#

Naruto was pretty much handling the battle well,his strength and speed kept him from being hit by Zabuza in the very much,thick mist that surrounded him now.

"You're done for kid,no one escapes my mist",Zabuza spoke in an inhuman voice.

"Zabuza,you're possessed,this is not you,you're fighting like a maniac",Naruto said coolly,he gripped his sword tightly before placing it into its sheath.

"You Gaki,I am A MANIAC!".

Naruto expertly released his Katana again as Zabuza struck out of nowhere with even more increased power,causing him to grunt in effort.

"I'll take you out,demon". Naruto said in a fit of rage as Zabuza retreated and disappeared with the mist again.

"Suiton:Suiryuudan no Jutsu".

Naruto noticed a large water dragon coming at him his back. The blonde gathered his sword as an idea came to him.

'That must be his location,I'll transfer lightning through the water and then I'll follow it If it doesn't take him out'. Naruto analysed in his head and stretched out his hand towards the oncoming dragon.

"Raiton: Inazuma!". Blue lightning gathered around the blonde kid and then they turned into a orange crimson colour. The lightning then formed around the Katana before blasting right through the Water dragon,severing a hole in it.

The bolt of lightning went straight through the water dragon and onto the off guard Zabuza.

Zabuza just smirked as he raised his sword and chakra flared around him before he gathered said chakra and made a crazy swipe towards the oncoming bolt of lightning.

"Found you!".

Zabuza flipped his sword into the air as he used both of his hands to block Naruto's mid-air kick towards his face.

"Naruto...help,help me...its...its taking over me",Zabuza said in a normal state of voice before transversed and his eyes took a red colour.

"Shut up you brat! Let's end this Gaki!".

'Hmph,if I manage to beat him enough,it should send the demon out,but that will result in the death of Zabuza,and then a boss battle'.

Naruto made a back flip and skidded before charging towards the demonized Zabuza. They had a quick and brutal taijutsu spar before Naruto started to gain the upper hand and landed a devastating right hook to Zabuza's face.

He continued the barrage by giving him a series of punches in the tummy and then an uppercut that sent the criminal flying. Naruto wasn't finished yet as he jumped up and gave the shinobi an even more brutal roundhouse kick.

Zabuza fell down unconscious before roaring in pain. A green aura went out of him like smoke,coming from his eyes,ears,nose and mouth before forming beside him.

"Hmm,Gaki here managed to beat the fucker enough to send Gato out huh? Now Gato has his full power again!".

"Really? A third person demon? So you're the one terrorizing the people of the Land of Waves?".

"Oh yes,and soon,Gato will be the one terrorizing you and your friends!".

"Well then,now the real battle begins!".

#Break#

"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!".

Hiro released the largest fire dragon out of his mouth towards the remaining ice mirrors. He had to gather a large amount of chakra,but he somehow did due to his new power.

He had only done it once,and he was severely exhausted when managed to do it,but it was different this time.

Haku managed to disappear from the mirrors as they got burnt into brits,she landed some distance away from Hiroki,the fire now forming a large circle around both of them.

The black-haired Genin didn't allow her to balance. In a fit of rage,Hiro gathered some Kunai and hurled it at the masked hunter-nin.

Haku realized the intense force he used to throw the Kunai and could only bend down in time for them to pass.

'He's gotten angrier and stronger'.

Haku gasped when stood straight up as Hiroki was already face-to-face with her with his hand retreated in a sign that he was about to punch her and a face that showed the punch was really gonna hurt.

The blow didn't connect however as Haku managed to extend her left hand to meet his punch,before pushing herself backwards.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!". Hiro made hand signs again as his eyes widened. 'Yes,I can see!'.

He released an even larger fireball towards the ice-user before gathering Kunai and gathering chakra in his leg.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!". Haku countered the technique by releasing her own water dragon bullet technique towards the fire ball.

While she waited on the resulting smoke,she noticed some Kunai coming at her way. She quickly gathered water and swung it around,pressing the force of the ninja tools.

"Fūma Shuriken!". As said by the Uchiha,a shuriken was hurled through the smoke at Haku. Something she easily dodged by ducking,but her eyes were widened when the shuriken poofed and transformed into Hiroki.

"Take this!". Hiro roared out loudly as Sharingan flicked before punching Haku hard in her mask. The punch,out of sheer anger was hard enough to crack the mask and send Haku crashing into the ground.

Hiro felt pain in his right fist,but he didn't really give a rat's ass about it yet. He'd get treatment later.

Hiro raised Haku with his left hand smirked at her cracking mask. "I gotta thank you,you made activate my Sharingan".

Hiro proceeded to retreat his hand before smashing it once again through Haku's mask,breaking the mask in the process and sending her flying some meters away before abruptly landing on her back.

"That's for Hinata-chan".

Immediately the punch landed,Hiro's sharingan went off. He felt severely weak,but still managed to look at Haku's beautiful face. He just saw and noticed how beautiful she looked as she knelt beside her.

"Why? Why the fuck do you work for a mercenary like Zabuza?!".

"Zabuza-sama looked at me when nobody else did,in this world of Shinobi,we're all tools,some are just stronger enough to utilise those said tools".

"Keep blabbing on about tools and I'll punch you and your partner!".

Haku was shocked on his reply,thinking of why he cared so much about her.

"Why? Why would you?...see shut up,just kill me already".

Hiro just smirked before he started to walk off towards Hinata.

"You're not as dangerous as you seem,you could have killed me but you kept hesitating,so I won't kill you".

Haku only frowned in sadness,she felt so embarrassed. She had been defeated by an Uchiha who was three years younger than her,and only used fire techniques.

'Hmm,I wonder how Naruto's fairing'.

"You can help then,Zabuza has not been himself lately".

"What? What do you mean?",Hiro asked as he turned back to look at the girl that was on the ground.

"Gato isn't human,he's a demon that took the form of a human and then possessed Zabuza,he forced us to work for him unless he'd kill Zabuza,right now,I feel Zabuza's chakra decreasing by the minute,you have to go and help Naruto,because Gato isn't really a demon".

"He's a Black Knight".

#EnD#

Well,that's another chapter wrapped up!

Sorry,if you have any problems with this chapter,I know I put in a large skip between the Land oF Wave mission,and I'm sorry!

Black Knights are the other class of Dark Knight,they are demons just like Sparda,but are nowhere near as strong as him or any other Dark Knights that will appear in this story.

Thanks for reading,I hope you like the story. Please,no one's perfect,I could have made or written something that you don't like or agree with,so don't take it out on me,esp for the pairings,the fans made their votes!

The movie or special chapter is being worked on and if agreements are successful,it will be a crossover of one story with another story! You can drop suggestions also,and its not necessary Naruto's the main character in it,it could be Hiroki or Sasuke,those are the other two main characters.

Jaa-ne


	6. Chapter 6

Hello

|Play,Never Change by SHUN ft Lyu Lyu|

A/N: well,it took me some time to put up a new theme song,but after hearing that song,I just loved it! Hope you all do it

So,I'm back with another chapter,thanks for the Fav/Fllws and reviews,I'll always appreciate!

The pairings,I'm still having ideas. Yes,Tifa Lockhart has been officially put in but that will be Shippuden as that's when Naruto's Harem will come up. (Don't wanna have a 12 year old kid have sex when he's 12! And yes,there will be sex later) Vote if you don't like the idea.

Let's move on to the next chapter!

"I should have been the one to fill your dark soul with light!".

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu".

"Those flames won't work on me kid,come on,unleash your true power".

Gato was an entirely different person. He had white hair that was in a mohawk and ended on his waist and only wore black skin tight pants,showing off his upper body,which was very well fit and built,except that he wore a large black open Kimono. The demon had green scelare and black pupilless eyes. He held a Katana in his hand and a sheath also.

Naruto just sighed as Gato charged at him with incredible speed.

'He has an unstable and high amount of energy,this is going to be difficult'.

The blonde brought out his sword in time to parry Gato's slash but could not block his mid-air kick that sent him flying across the bridge.

"Naruto,if you don't fight seriously,you might die".

(Picture Gato like Madara.)

Gato went through some hand seals before stretching his palm forward. "AkPou: Hiryu( Roughly(I think) Translates to Devil Art: Fire Dragon)

A fire dragon appeared,coming out of the demon's hand until it reached a large size,he grabbed his hand and then pushed forward towards Naruto.

"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!"

Gato's eyes widened when a large wind technique,looking a lot like a Shuriken passed through his dragon,quenched it and came straight at him.

The technique hit its mark and was spinning ferociously,cutting down the demon,who was still shocked.

The technique stopped and then disappeared,with Gato falling to his feet. Due to his nature as a devil,he was only bleeding badly,but he wasn't cut yet,and still had plenty of a fight in him.

"You baga! That won't take me...".

"Raikiri!".

Gato felt lightning penetrate through him from the back unexpectedly,he noticed that it was Kakashi.

"You're really pathetic afterwards,I didn't have to release my sword",Naruto said as he appeared in front of Gato and stabbed him in the neck.

"Now how about you go back to that's shithole?".

Gato just smirked before he began to chuckle. "Don't worry kid,I haven't even began to fight fully,,Gato coughed up blood before he succumbed to his injuries and fell down,Naruto retreating his sword,Kakashi retreating his hand.

"Well,that's all for now".

"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!".

Naruto and Kakashi both gasped before flicking out of sight as a large fire dragon came up from Gato's mouth,larger than normal and spread around before disappearing.

The devil then laughed manically before smiling towards Kakashi. "Jonin,this is not your battle,if you interfere". Gato's smile then changed into a devilish glare. "I'll kill you".

"Then no more talking Gato,let's get this on".

A sound came from Naruto's body and something beneath him woke up.

'"Hmm,so you finally decided to contact me after two years,Gaki'".

'Fox,sorry about the shunning,but I need a bit of a chakra boost,I don't wanna get trigger happy'.

'"Hmm,even though you've fucked up,I'll still give you'".

Naruto vastly went through a set of hand seals before ending with the Tora sign.

Kurama's chakra engulfed Naruto and he flared it around like a tornado,the force was much and little mist that remained cleared off,but the day was still somewhat dark. Naruto finished his little connection and now had some changes.

His hair was shaggy and rough,his whisker marks were thicker and his muscles had grown just tiny bit. Another noticeable change were his teeth,as his canine grew and had a much more sharper look.

"Hmm,someone got serious,I think I will too",Gato said in a joking manner before a blue aura came up around him and began flaring also. After a while it disappeared and Gato looked more like a demon king. He was wearing gauntlets on his arms and legs and a helmet on his now blue face,with only his yellow eyes showing. He had grown taller and was wearing a simple armour and had a red gem at the middle top of his Helmet.

Naruto just smirked as he felt that the battle was going to be one were he could actually die. He first started with a chuckle before laughing all out like a maniac would.

"Finally,here I come!". Naruto shouted. Gato was fast enough as Naruto had already closed the gap between both of them and attempted to strike down from mid-air with his Katana.

Naruto disappeared before he even completed the strike,which left Gato grunting and placing his gauntlets up in a stance,ready for anything.

"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!".

Gato grunted again when he heard Naruto yelling behind him and looked back. "Hmm,that won't work on me".

"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!". Gato released his own fire dragon and the two clashed before disappearing again. Naruto dashed towards Gato while spinning before stopping and attempting a kick on the devil's forehead.

Gato forcefully grabbed Naruto's leg,gauntlets in hand. It hurt the blonde kid and he grunted out of pain. Gato smirked and hurled him towards a side of the bridge.

"You won't catch me,Gaki".

'Hmm,he doesn't want me near his head'.

Naruto teleported to Gato's back,skidding as he did. Gato was about to block another attack from the Namikaze-Uzumaki clansman,but was surprised when all the blonde did was throw a smoke bomb on the ground,causing white smoke to come around.

"Hiro".

Hiroki gasped when he heard his name being called out,he turned to his back and saw Naruto.

"What? Aren't you fighting?".

"No,I need your help".

#Break#

Naruto blocked another powerful punch from Gato's devil form before skidding backwards. There was a smirk running on the blonde's face which made Gato get very angry.

"What's that smug for kid,you can't defeat me".

"I don't want to,but we can,Hiro!".

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu". Hiro yelled out behind Gato and released a large fire ball towards the devil.

Gato easily waved off the fire ball with a frown,getting irritated. "I told you,you can't kill me with those useless...".

He was caught off guard when Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him and retreated his right hand. The Uzumaki-Namikaze clansman then let his right hand go straight to the gem at the middle of the devil's forehead.

The hit landed and there was a large gust of wind from the resulting punch and there was a crack on the gem. Gato started to stagger backwards as green peeped out of the broken gem.

"Fool,you'll pay for that".

Hiro was now at the back of Naruto,he saw the devil making a run towards him as he spread his killer intent. The Uchiha activated his Sharingan and picked a Kunai from his pouch.

"Pinpoint range...there!". Hiro gathered chakra in his hand and then let it go after he threw his Kunai towards Gato. The Kunai went like a missile and quickly hit its mark; right on the gem,breaking it completely.

'Great,now Hiro will get the devil trigger,he won't need to chase me anymore!'.

"Bye Gato,its over". Naruto said in a cool manner and left his stance,standing straight.

"Shut up brat,I defeated him".

The Uzumaki looked back and saw a smirking Hiro. He felt like he was getting much more closer with the Uchiha,and definitely preferred him to his cousin.

"Yeah,right after I weakened him".

"You...you...you all will pay for this...I should...I shouldn't have failed...but...but he promised me that...NO"! Gato screamed out as he disappeared in a fit of dust.

"Not really classy dying words,but still,I don't give a fuck". Hiro said towards Naruto and he and the blonde laughed.

"I think I'm gonna pass out". Hiro said quickly before falling down.

|Three Days Later|

Team 7 were done with their mission. Naruto had recovered from his skirmish with Zabuza/Gato and had come back to full form. They had protected Tazuna from any other demon that might come towards him.

They also trained and Hiro managed to get better with his Sharingan right after Naruto managed to heal Hinata,and after plenty of rest,she also recovered.

Haku had decided to follow them when they were going back to Konoha due to Zabuza's defeat at the hands of Naruto. She had asked to be trained by Hiro and Naruto when they get to Konoha,the former because he managed to best her in battle.

Speaking of Zabuza,he peacefully passed on after saying some touching words,according to Hiro,who ended up shedding a tear after the criminal apologised to Haku for he had treated her and concluded that he loved her before passing on.

The mission was almost done and the team were at the bridge once again. Hinata,Naruto,Haku and Hiroki were just talking while Kakashi watched Tazuna and the villagers work. After hearing of the defeat of Zabuza,the workers of Tazuna who had deflected before,began to come back,positively.

Kakashi had gotten the strategy for the demons. He had also learned from his blonde student that there were different types of demons,a lot that Kakashi could kill,and some not that easily.

Naruto couldn't wait to get his first pay as a Shinobi of Konoha,and he hoped it would be a good pay,cause he had calculated the fact that he had to fight a devil he wasn't even sure was dead.

"Blonde,that Jutsu,where did you learn it?". Hiro asked curiously. He had been on the battlefield right on time when he saw Naruto hurl the Rasenshuriken towards Gato.

"Oh,that technique".

|Flashback|

Naruto is ten years old and is breathing heavily. He was wearing a black shirt and orange pants and was resting with his hands on his knees.

"Kaa-san,we don't...have to do this anymore,I'll train tomorrow".

Kushina was standing in front of her son. She wore a white coat over a white vest and baggie short pants.

"Hmm,even Minato wouldn't have given up on something like this".

'No,its true,I should never give up!'.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!",Naruto made a hand sign as he shouted. Two clones appeared beside him and they immediately got to work,one making hand seals and the other creating a technique with Naruto.

The blonde soon held it up,he grunted,shouted and then threw the technique towards a rock "Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!".

|End Of Flashback|

"Well,some lessons from my mum,you should meet her sometime". Naruto said innocently,scratching the back of his hair as he did.

"Baga,I'm sure your mum could defeat you".

Naruto's eyes went white with rage and he stopped eating. "You fool! Mention her name one more time and I swear I'll kill you!".

Everyone on the table laughed,including team 7,Tazuna,Inari,Haku and Tsunami.

|Ending Theme song: Black Night Town,by Akihisa Kondo|

Well,that's all people! And thanks to a certain review,I'm brining in Tifa Lockhart from final fantasy. There will be NO! NaruHina pairing,its too much,like TOO much. It will be a HiroHina pairing,or Hiro will get a Harem of Hinata and Haku. But right now,Naruto's pairings are Tifa and Samui. Drop your suggestions in a review!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter,I'm working as fast as I can,and don't worry,I WON'T abandon this story! Yosha!

Next Arc: The Chunin Exams!


	7. Chapter 7: Chunin Exams Arc!

HELLO!

|Play,Never Change by SHUN ft Lyu Lyu|

I'm back,who missed me? ^_^.

Well,this is the new arc,the Chunin Exams Arc. Lemme answer some reviews.

I've been thinking of the pairings and like I said,I just started playing the Final Fantasy series. "START" being the word.

Isn't Kushina the Kyuubi? and didn't she left the seal? why did Kurama returned if Kushina is the Kyuubi? Lightning Farron is much better choice for Naruto if its from Final Fantasy

Well,like I explained earlier, The Kyuubi was later split in half,one in Naruto,one in his momma.

Thanks for the suggestion,I'll add her to the Harem.

Darkconvoy99

What about Yugito and Mei for Naruto's Harem? Since you are putting in some Final Fantasy Characters, what about Lightning (Claire Farron) from Final Fantasy 13 into Naruto's harem?

I'll try and add that down though,but I don't want it to be some long and heavy harem. He'll date only Haku and Lightning for now. Samui,Tifa and others(probably) will come in later, Thanks

So now its: Samui,Haku,Tifa and Lightning. Naruto and Haku will begin dating now,while the others will come in during Shippuden.

Well then,let's begin the Chunin Exams Arc(not the Chunin Exams yet).

IMPORTANT A/N:

Demons/Kyuubi speaking is now 'REVIEW PLEASE'(Plus,it won't really be talking anyway)

I forgot to explain that Hiro now has a devil arm,really sorry,I'll explain in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto,Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy.

"I should have been the one to fill your dark soul with light!".

|Arc: Chunin Exams|

|Chapter 7: Let the: Chunin Exams Begin!|

Naruto was still snoring happily in bed,and by happily,he really was happy. He got a new,beautiful and nice chested girl living in his house.

The blonde slowly started to wake up when the sun shone on him. He decided to sleep in late because he had a day off that day right after the one week recovery after he come back from Kirigakure.

"Hmm,you sleep pretty deep for someone with your abilities".

Naruto's eyes went white and he jumped to the window,he calmed down when he saw Haku staring at him,her cheeks having a blood red colour.

Naruto once again wasn't wearing any upper attire,only a skinny black track pants.

"Good morning Haku-chan,how was your night?".

"Oh...well...it...it was okay",the Kunoichi said,snapping herself out of the illusion she placed herself in.

'This is really weird',the two thought in unison.

#Break#

|Three Hours Later|

"Argh,what could Kakashi-sensei want with us? I thought this was our day off".

"Calm down,Hiro-kun,its probably just a training session".

"On a day off?".

Hiroki didn't admit it,but he was somewhat happy about training. He had been testing his new devil arm from the previous day and he was starting to get it.

His devil arm,was literally on his arm,but he could summon it depending on his will. It could appear like an arm guard running from his biceps down to his wrist,and then it would extend into a long sword.

"Maybe its because of Haku-chan".

"Oh,Haku,well its okay then".

Hiro sat back down beside his female teammate. He didn't know why,but ever since he had been at the Team 7 training ground,he had just been continuously staring at the Hyuga.

'She's...really attractive',the Uchiha thought.

Hiro always thought that she felt more attracted to Naruto than she was to him,something he had slowly,slowly started to despise the Uzumaki-Namikaze clansman for.

The Uchiha's thoughts were interrupted when Naruto and Haku suddenly appeared some feet away from them,holding hands.

"So,you like fancy restaurants?",Naruto asked in a cool manner. He was wearing a simple white sleeveless vest and the same black track pants,the Namikaze didn't really wanna dress up.

Naruto had been flirting with the ice style user ever since they started talking,he looked young,but he still remembered the lessons he learned from his uncles. And yes,uncles. The blonde even remembers Vergil being the one who taught him to get into girl's pants,but he should give a genuine idea.

"No,not something fancy,we could go for some food,desert,and then we could just look at the seas or something",Haku replied in a nice kinda way,a happy smile waving on her face as she neared the remaining team 7.

Despite losing her father-like figure,she felt,soothed by being with these people,especially Kushina. The older kunoichi had told her to come to her if she ever needs training and lightened her up by telling her how she beautiful and sexy she was,something she always blushed at.

"Well,anyway you like it,Haku-chan".

She didn't know why,but she just felt attracted to Naruto. His voice,his shape and build,slim,but fit,his abilities or his scent,she just didn't know.

"Hiro,Hinata-chan,what's up?".

"Oi,Naruto-kun,Haku-chan".

Hiro just waved a hand politely at the two. He didn't want to begin to hate his friend,scratch that,the only genuine friend who understood him. So he made a decision,he was gonna talk it out with the Uzumaki.

"Naruto,could we talk for some while?".

The blonde could sense the seriousness in the Uchiha's tone and walked to a nearby tree while Haku went to sit beside Hinata,both shyly starting a chat while Hiroki went to meet Naruto under the tree.

"What's up Hiro?". The Uzumaki asked in his nicest tone. He already knew about Hiro's feelings for the kunoichi on their team,the way he studied people made it easy for him to figure it all out.

"Do...you like Hinata?",Hiro asked in a shy manner. His heart raced as he asked,hoping not to annoy his new found friend. He stuttered and it was clear,something Naruto easily read through.

"You like her right?",Naruto said in his coolest manner. He folded his arms and looked at Hiro with a smug on his face.

"What?",HIro froze from the question. Animely,his eyes turned white and he raised his eyes with the essence to kill Naruto. "I'm the one asking the question!".

Naruto's smirk just grew and he started to chuckle before he stopped and looked up. "Well,Hiro,if you like her,you can go on and do whatever you want with her Hiro".

Hiro couldn't believe his ears,he paused and looked at Naruto as the latter was still looking up.

"Thanks,Naruto".

A smile creeped onto the blonde's face and he walked over to his Uchiha companion. Naruto placed his hand over his shoulder and they began their walk towards Haku and Hinata.

"Let's do it like this,ask her out on a date,cause I'm already scheduled on a date with Haku tonight".

"Hmm,she's a pretty cool...and heavy girl".

"Yep,we could make it a double date,fancy restaurant stuff,money's on me".

"We both went to the Land of Waves bro".

"Sure thing".

#Break#

|Evening,over 10 hours later|

Naruto sat on the roof of his house. He had been waiting for his date;Haku,who was supposed to be done by now.

Kakashi had informed them earlier about the Chunin Exams if they would like to participate,something the Genin jumped at and were even eager to train.

The blonde was wearing a black suit,with a rose in his breast pocket and black slim-fit trousers,he just wore simple slippers not trying to look too casual. Since his mum decided to help with his first real date,the multiple girls he had skirmish with while under the Twins' watch not being counted.

The twins had explained before of how he'd be put under the CRA act,something he didn't really reject. He had also in turn,explained to Haku,and she accepted it,too easily.

'Well,I hope Haku thinks of this as okay'.

The Uzumaki heard the door of the house being closed and Kushina telling his date to have fun.

Naruto looked down and saw the most beautiful and sexy girl he had ever seen.

Haku's hair was tied in a pony tail with her bangs still there,her make-up wasn't that much but she was still beautiful. She wore a black tube gown,that reached her knees and was slim,but moderate in its way.

'Wow,she has a really...really nice ass,and shape'. Naruto thought after he looked at her from up. 'Well,I think I better get to her'.

Naruto stood up and teleported right next to her. She wasn't shocked,as she got used to it due to his numerous teleportations around the house whenever Kushina sent him on different errands.

"Hey Haku-chan,you look amazing".

Haku just smiled happily. "Thank you,Naruto-kun".

Naruto held out his hand outstretched towards the ice user. She humbly accepted it before the two disappeared.

#Break#

|8:30 PM|

|2-Ri no o Resutoran(2 Kings Restaurant)|

Hiro and Hinata were seated in a well decorated,but empty restaurant. The two have been talking really well ever since the Uchiha managed to ask her out on a date.

"Why exactly is this place empty? Its always filled up". Hinata asked out of sheer curiosity. She had passed by the newly built restaurant most times and heard of how it was expensive and was always filled up with all those classy citizens.

"Well,we bought the whole place out".

Hiro could see the shock in Hinata's face a she calculated the amount of money that was.

The Hyuga had gained even more confidence in herself after Hiro asked her out. She was utterly shocked,but also happy about it. She realized she had little feelings for the Uchiha and warmed up to him.

Hiro just smirked in reply to her show of shock. He was wearing a suit identical to Naruto's,just that the tail was a bit longer at the left end and the Uchiha crest was laying at the back. He wore slim pants.

Naruto and Haku walked into the restaurant,holding hands.

"Wow,Haku-chan looks amazing".

Hiro just nodded in reply to Hinata and looked at her. He studied her dressing. She was wearing a gown identical to Haku's,but it was more longer and looked like a ball gown,reaching her ankles. Hiro saw through her large bosoms and just blushed at the sight.

"You look amazing to,Hinata-chan". The Uchiha said,sounding as truthful as he could,making the Hyuga blush.

"Hey,Hiro,Hinata-chan".

The other couple replied by waving as Naruto and Haku took their seats.

Haku was another person to notice the emptiness of the restaurant. It was a well decorated restaurant and definitely,people were meant to be there,high class people to be exact.

The kunoichi looked around before turning to Naruto.

"Why is this place empty?".

"We bought out the whole place,I and Hiro thought it would be better if we just had our time together,and peacefully". The blonde replied sharply.

Haku was shocked and so was Hinata,but the two males just smirked as they looked a each other. Naruto noticed the continuous shocked faces and his smirk went to a worried state.

"What? Too much?".

The way he said it made the other three laugh,hereby soothing the situation.

#Break#

Naruto and Haku walked side-by-side. Their hands locked together like a marrying couple. Naruto had a ice-cream cone and so did his date. The two had bonded over the little dinner they had and Haku was proud of her date.

The kunoichi was impressed with how Naruto managed to compose himself,speaking to the waiters diligently and intelligently. She saw through him that he was very okay financially,after he told her that he literally only spends his money on Ramen and Pizza;the latter obvious after he ate two large pepperoni pizzas.

"When I arrived here I saw your...emmm,what do you guys call it?".

"Hokage Monument". The Uzumaki-Namikaze hybrid replied as he licked his desert.

"People are allowed to go up there right?". Haku asked in her usual humble tone.

Naruto didn't talk further,he immediately lifted the kunoichi up from her legs,wrapping his right hand around it and his left around her back before they teleported out of sight.

Naruto arrived at the top of the Hokage monument and set Haku down,the Kunoichi smiling happily.

"Inform me before you do that next time!" She said with a bit of force before cutely punching Naruto on his shoulder. The blonde just chuckled as a result.

The two proceeded to sit on the soft and comfortable grass,sitting side by side each other.

"So,Naruto,tell me a bit about yourself". Haku asked,looking over the village.

"Well,I'm...you know my name,I've never seen my father,and he's also dead,just met my mother six years ago,I'm a devil hunter,or was a devil hunter. When I was with my uncles I learned their profession and picked it up,they taught me different things,like stretching my body to the limits and gaining a devil arm,one like Hiro's,I carry the Yin half of the Kyuubi in body and...well,that's pretty much all about me for now".

Haku's mouth was in an 'o' shape after she took in all he just said and stared at him.

"I'm...really sorry about your father".

"Thanks Haku",Naruto said in a cool manner,looking over his village.

Haku moved closer to the Shinobi and rested on his right shoulder. Naruto's body tickled and he raised his right hand up,taking her in.

After some minutes Haku took her face up and looked at Naruto,before lunging him and giving him a kiss.

#Break#

Hiro couldn't take it anymore. He had been sitting with Hinata for over ten minutes.

The two were at a lake,the place where the Uchiha usually train for their Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu technique,as he recovered.

They had been chatting well,and he was proud about that since he never really spoke well to girls. Hiro had decided that he was gonna make his move now,although he was somewhat scared.

Hinata's eyes locked with Hiro's and she looked at him. The Uchiha was about to move when Hinata kissed him. The kiss was long and went well as Hinata lifted her hands up to his shoulder and hugged his neck,he also hugging her back.

The two stopped and their foreheads were locked on,both smiling.

"Was that your first kiss?". Hiro asked,feeling more confident than ever.

Hinata reacted shyly,the kiss was a bit sloppy but she liked it. It wasn't rushed from Hiro's side,and he freed her,she just felt like it was the most accomplished first kiss.

"There's no need to be like that,it was my first kiss also",the Uchiha admitted as he pulled Hinata into a hug on his shoulder,the Hyuga chuckled as she laid on him,feeling very happy.

"Full moons are beautiful",Hinata said as she looked onto the beautiful moon,Hiro smiling with her.

"Not as beautiful as you".

Hinata sat up straight before kissing Hiro again.

#break#

Naruto and Haku were on the verge. The blonde laid on the soft grass as Haku rested on top of him,still kissing him.

The kiss was smooth. Naruto had much experience thanks to his twin uncles,and he also knew Haku had experience as she handled herself well.

The Uzumaki's hands were wrapped around Haku's waist side. Naruto soon started to sit up,slowly. Haku got the message and sat up,but they still continued kissing,both of their eyes closed as they enjoyed the moment.

Naruto slowly moved his hand downwards towards her butt,slowly,but it happened. He waited for some while,but seeing Haku did not move,he softly rubbed it,not wanting be a ingrate,he left it and soon hugged Haku tightly to his body,feeling her chest on his.

The two stopped and looked at each other with a smile. Haku released hour right hand from his shoulder and laid her index finger on his nose playfully.

"You should be training for your Chunin Exams you know". Haku said in a cute manner that made Naruto just want to hug her forever.

"I don't need to train for a workout like that,I can easily promote myself to Jonin by slaughtering Kakashi",Naruto said in a cocky manner.

Haku chuckled before she hugged him again. Soon after,they broke up the hug.

"So,I guess you're my boyfriend now".

Before the blonde could reply,his lips were buried in Haku's,and he kissed back,with a 'Yes' ringing in his head.

#Break#

|Next Day|

|Namikaze Training Ground|

|9:30 AM|

Naruto's home,a little far from the main village since it was located at the far ends of Konoha. The house had about ten rooms,thanks to his father's wealth as a Hokage,he wa able to build the 'estate' as Naruto called it.

It was a long house,but the family never used the other parts,just staying at the first rooms,his,Kushina's,the main living room and the kitchen.

The blonde was training at the training ground at the backyard of the house,it was quite large but not as large as the Team 7's.

Naruto wore a simple white vest and his usual black joggers,that was slim on his legs. The Uzumaki-Namikaze clansman was breathing heavily,but was slowly regaining himself.

In the bushes, a man 'spied' on Naruto.

'Yeah,now's my chance to hit him!'.

Naruto was walking around aimlessly now as he was fully okay now. He had fun the night before,definitely and wished for more of the same.

He wasn't surprised a bit when the ninja appeared some meters away from him.

"What do you want?",the blonde said with little interest.

The unknown ninja had a smirk on his face. "I'm in for the Chunin Exams so I thought I'd eliminate you to ease off the competition",he said in a funny manner.

"So,lemme guess,you've come to kill me?".

The ninja had a sweatdrop coming on his face.

'Its fucking obvious',he thought.

"Yeah",the ninja said. Soon,he brought out a Kunai from his pouch and dashed towards the blonde.

Naruto easily side stepped the oncoming slash,he held the man's right hand,the one he used to hold the Kunai,and hit his wrist,not breaking it but disarming him as the ninja tool dropped from his hand.

Naruto then proceeded to grab the hand spin the ninja with little effort before slamming him onto the grass below him.

The Uzumaki then lifted the ninja up by his neck.

"Did you come to kill me or were you sent?". He asked in a dead-serious manner.

Naruto quickly left the man for a while,seeing an oncoming Kunai targeted at the right side of his face. He dodged it by dashing backwards and dashed forward in very quick steps,but noticed the Ninja was gone.

"Hmm,must be some dumb skirmish,looks like I'll have to take this Chunin Exams...a lil bit serious".

#Break#

Iruka breathed heavily as he laid on the ground, a place a bit far from where Naruto was.

"Thanks Kakashi,you're a lifesaver,my neck was being held like a rag doll".

"Yeah,I noticed that,you should have planned well,you know Naruto's...elite". Kakashi said in his usual cool manner before pulling Iruka up.

"I didn't know he'd be that...strong,his arms felt like he could carry two of me,and still have enough to strength to destroy a wall,like some...enhanced human or something".

Kakashi just smirked under his mask. 'Don't worry Iruka,I hope you watch the Chunin Exams'.

"Well,still,that doesn't mean you should easily go for a death match,especially if you'll actually die".

Iruka just chuckled at Kakashi's words.

#Break#

Two white haired men were standing at the gate of Konoha,one in blue,one in red.

"We are Vergil,Naruto and Kushi-nii will be happy to see us",the red-wearing individual said with malicious smirk on his face.

"I know Dante",the blue trench coat wearing man said with a gloomy smile before it quickly disappeared. "Still,don't you dare call her Kushi-nii beside me in your life!"

#End#

|Play: Black Night Town by Akihisa Kondo|

Well,that will have to be all for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! And yes,the twins are in town...or village...or...whatever,they are in!

Anyway,next chapter,I may input characters to do activities,it gets kinda lonely here,y'know.

Well,read,enjoy,review,and support,don't hate,you'd be a jerk!

Bye, Love you all!


	8. Chapter 8

|Play,Never Change by SHUN ft Lyu Lyu|

Miss INO: I'm back,who missed me? ^_^.

Sorry for the late update. Fucking principal seized my fucking laptop for three days! Had to rewrite from the start,but anyway,HOUSTON WE MADE IT!

Dante: Houston made nothing Missy,so sit the fuck down.

Miss ino glares at Dante : If you swear towards me once more,I'll fucking delete the damn idea of getting you a sex scened harem with Tsunade.

Dante screams: You didn't have to tell them!

Miss ino smirks : Or even better,I'll stop your pizza payment and make you answer reviews!

Dante screams again: DISCLAIMER PLEASE!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto,Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy.

"I should have been the one to fill your dark soul with light!".

|Arc: Chunin Exams|

|Chapter 8: The Chunin Exams: Who lives,Who dies!|

Hiruzen's eyes kept twitching at the sight of the people in front of him. The wo were tall,handsome,and had a special aura of chakra emitting from them.

"What are you guys again?",the Sandaime said in his usual old-man manner.

Dante sighed,he and his win had been there for over a half-an-hour. "We're demon hunters,I heard that demons had been appearing in the villages,so we came to investigate".

"Oh,really".

"We're brothers to Kushina Uzumaki Sparda",the other one,wearing a blue trench coat said in a very simple and cold manner.

Hiruzen looked like he was struck,but not by lightning,by shock.

"Brothers?!".

A smirk crawled onto Dante's face,the individual having a young and handsome face,he had white hair that was brushed down and looked like a mop. He also had a large sword on his back,a skull,its hilt,the name,Rebellion.

The older twin,Vergil simply sat,his hair was the same colour with Dante,only it was slicked back with a bang covering his left eye slightly. His tone was darker and he had an O-Katana in its sheath on his hand called Yamato.

"She never told you?,wow,I have an amazing sister".

#Break

"And that's the story of Sparda".

Kushina ended her words with a heavy sigh. She had explained how she was the descendant of Sparda,a great devil,and how she was half-devil half-human and so was her son,Naruto. She went on to ramble about the incidents that happened when she and Naruto trained around.

"Why didn't you tell me all of this before Kushina?".

"Well,I was trying to protect the identity of my family".

"You should have...".

"The woman was trying to protect her family,don't you fucking get that?".

Vergil interrupted the Hokage and released his killer intent around,the Hokage feeling it well.

The Sandaime just sighed before he smiled. "Well,there's no problem then".

Kushina quirked a eyebrow and shot a suspicious look at the old man. "Say wha?".

"Its okay,but it'll be a S-Rank secret,by the way,it would be nice to have devil hunters in this Village,gives us an advantage".

Suddenly,the chat was interrupted when a young blonde kid entered. Naruto was licking a coned strawberry sundae when he saw his two uncles standing in front of the Hokage.

"What the? Dante,Vergil? What are you guys doing here?".

Dante had a smirk running through his face. "Is that how you greet your uncles kid?".

#Break#

|Some Days Later|

Naruto wa walking around in Konoha. His day had been going on perfectly. Numerous make-out sessions with Haku,training with a very cold Vergil,and Pizza eating with a very fun Dante.

'Vergil still acts like that,damn it'.

Running through his mind were also the new missions he was gonna be getting if he became chunin. He learned from the Hokage that there'll be a part where it will be an individual contest starting from the preliminaries.

Once he became Chunin,he was gonna start different missions,especially demon-hunting ones. The blonde was happy he was gonna be performing a new job,and get more pay,since Konoha didn't have the standards for the new threat that posed upon their leaf.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud voice from a child. He ran to the location and saw something that was very disturbing.

He saw an unrecognised individual picking on a little kid,with the pinkette called Sakura trying to defend him. The boy wore a black cat-like suit and had something with bandages covering it on his back. There was also a girl behind the guy but it didn't seem that she wanted to have any part in the situation.

"Leave him alone,he apologised already!".

Naruto covered his ears a bit before cleaning them when she finished talking. 'Damn it,as much as it is a pain in the ass,I gotta help that kid'.

The boy glared at the Haruno before stretching his free hand towards her. "So you want me to beat you up instead?".

The unknown boy retreated his hand in a manner like he was about to attack,but was suddenly stopped when his arm was halted and pulled to his back,causing him to scream in agony.

Sakura had a relieved look on her face,she didn't really like who was coming to save her and the kid,but she was glad it was someone strong enough.

"Naruto!".

'I didn't even see this guy appear here,I better go help Kankuro out',the blonde girl at the boy's back said as she was about to move but was halted when Naruto released his killer intent,stopping her dead in her tracks.

She was almost suffocated and she made her wisest decision yet;standing her ground right over there.

Naruto smirked where he stood,his gaze fixed on a nearby tree. "Wise decision blonde,your friend here should have thought like that,don't you think?".

The boy being held by Naruto and the girl looked up to the tree also. They were both startled to see a kid around Naruto's age standing on a branch. He had red hair,a gorge on his back and a Kanji for 'LOVE' on the left side of his head,over his left eyebrow.

The guy with cat-like suit looked shocked. "G...Gaa...Gaara",he managed to stutter.

The red-haired kid,now called Gaara,just looked at him with a glare that was almost equivalent to Vergil's. "Kankuro,apologise".

Kankuro still wanted to debate but was stopped when Gaara glared at him with released killer intent. "Do it now...or else I'll Kill YOU".

Kankuro started to shake before bowing his head down in defeat. "I'm sorry",he said.

Naruto freed Kankuro. He noticed the fear that suddenly filled up in him when Gaara arrived. He didn't know why,yet,but he just noticed something odd about the red-haired kid.

'This guy,his aura seems familiar,I don't know why'.

'Hmm,this blonde kid looks dangerous,I didn't even notice him appear behind Kankuro,and there's just something about him,that I can't place'.

"I'm sorry on how my team-mates treated you". Gaara started with a dark but clear voice towards Naruto.

The blonde simply pocketed his left hand before raising his right in a 'peace' sign.

Gaara simply glared at him before disappearing in sand appearing right beside his siblings,they were about to move when Naruto stopped them.

"You guys don't look like Konoha-nin,you're here for the Chunin Exams right?".

The three then turned back while Gaara spoke. "Yes,my name is Gaara,these two are my siblings,Temari and Kankuro and we're from Sunagakure no Sato(Village Hidden in Sand),and you are".

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto,we might meet again in the Chunin Exams".

The red-haired kid snickered before he gave the blonde a nod. "We'll see",he said and they went their way.

"Naruto,you're a lifesaver". Sakura said out shyly. She knew it wasn't the right thing to do ever since she outrightly hated the blonde,not knowing what he was capable of.

Naruto was still facing Gaara's direction when he heard Sakura's voice. He lazily turned around to face her. He had a straight look on his face s he directed his gaze to her.

"I saved the kid,not you",Naruto said coldly before disappearing into thin air.

|Day of The Chunin Exams|

Naruto was walking towards the place where the first part of the Chunin Exams would take place. He was wearing a simple white long-sleeve inner with the Uzumaki clan symbol on it and a black jacket that was unbuttoned,slim black pants and high standard shinobi sandals. His katana on his back. A new look to him was the bandages on his hands,his palms especially.

Naruto got to the door of the building and saw his two teammates waiting for him. They were talking with each other and didn't notice him until he was very close to them.

"Hiro,Hinata-san,what's up? You guys prepared?".

Hinata smiled pleasantly and had her two hands together while Hiro slung his left arm over her neck and smirked.

"You bet!".

The three chuckled and stood in front of the door,Naruto and Hiro simultaneously opening it and moving forward. Inside,there were a large group of Genin in front of two older ninjas guarding the door to room 301.

"That's not where we're supposed to go to,its a Genjutsu",Hiro said,his two tomoe sharingan turned on. "This is the second floor,let's go upstairs".

Naruto nodded and team 7 proceeded through the stairs and were finally in front of room 301,seeing their sensei waiting for them.

"Hello,Naruto,Hinata,Hiro,I'm glad you guys made it up to here".

Naruto folded his arms after they replied their sensei. "We'll do our best Kakashi-sensei,I believe in team 7".

"So do I",Hinata added quickly with a smirk on her face.

Kakashi eye smiled his team. "Well,I guess there's no need for a speech then,I believe in you guys,go there and crack their ribs,I'll see you all on the other side",he said before walking forward,the Genin simultaneously walking past him and into the door.

Inside was what seemed like the whole Genin of Konoha. The Rookies were also present in the hall.

"Hey doby cousin",a certain proud Uchiha said to Hiro.

The other Uchiha just smiled. "I won't answer an Uchiha who hasn't awakened his Sharingan".

Sasuke got a bit frustrated and his voice went up. "Look who's talking,its not like you...".

Sasuke was cut short when Hiro stared at him,his eyes red and his sharingan keen.

Naruto smirked while Hinata just chuckled,which further irritated Sasuke. He went in for a punch to Hiro,only to find himself on the ground,Naruto being the one holding his neck.

Everyone in the room were surprised.

'What the fuck? Speed like that is impossible',Sasuke and most of the Genin in the room thought.

'I knew it,he's a pretty strong Ninja',a certain red-haired kid thought.

"Hey,Uchiha-brat,how about you take a height and go play with the banshee in your group huh?".

"You fool,you're not worthy to talk to me",Sasuke said,still held down by Naruto's hand.

"What? I'm not even struggling and you can't stand up,you're not worthy to shit!".

Silent and deep laughs could be heard from the room and the blonde also received some glares.

"Just you wait until I activate my...".

"Blah,blah,if you get your Sharingan,Hiro would have probably gotten his Mangeyko,believe it!",Naruto said in a cocky manner,his voice getting louder while the Genin laughed.

The locked-down Uchiha felt great anger swelling up beneath him,but soon,he toned down and noticed he could never escape unless he calmed down.

After noticing this,Naruto released Sasuke and he stood up.

"Next time you enter somewhere like this,try to keep a low profile". A silver haired lad with glasses said.

"Who the fuck are you?",Naruto asked as he pocketed his two hands.

"Yakushi Kabuto,information gatherer". He replied quickly.

"Good for you",Naruto said in a cocky and also serious manner.

"I wanna offer you some advice if I can,this is my seventh time taking this exam".

'Seventh time? Hmm,better talk to Hiruzen-sama about this guy later,he reeks of Hebi,a smell I've once read of'.

Kabuto brought out some cards and placed them on the ground. "These are my Ninja Information cards,it has information on Genin from all country".

Sasuke was the first person to talk. "Do you have information on Naruto?".

Kabuto nodded and shuffled the cards before picking a particular one.

"Yep,Namikaze Naruto,Genin,13 years of age,is the last Namikaze,that's all is known,Taijutsu unknown,Ninjustu unknown,Kenjutsu unknown,uses a Katana and has certain teleportation abilities,teammates are Hiroki Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga".

"Wow,all you said was already known,I'm pretty badass". Naruto said in a very cocky manner. Earning smirks from his teammates. The Genin were interrupted when someone slammed the door shut.

"Listen up worms,my name is Sparda Vergil,shut the fuck up,sit the hell down,and no one gets fucking hurt".

A wide smile was on Naruto's face. "Vergil nee-san?".

#End#

|Play: Black Night Town by Akihisa Kondo|

Well,that's where I'll be ending for this chapter,thanks for the tremendous support,I hope its get even MORE tremendous. And yeah,Vergil is a bit of a swearer in my story,wanted to make him more fun,thanks!

Dante mutters something

Miss Ino: Dante-kun,did you say something?

Dante swears silently before talking: No ma'am,I'll answer your damned reviews...ma'am

Miss Ino: That last one was kinda low,I wanna hear it?

Dante gets pissed off and brings out Ivory and Ebony: Fuck you,fuck the angel that fell,and fuck your damned big chested Sannin!

Jaa-na


	9. Chapter 9

|Play,Never Change by SHUN ft Lyu Lyu|

Miss INO: Hello! We're back with a brand new fucking chapter of Fallen Angel! Drum roll please!

Dante covers his ears: You have a very loud voice,why was I the one put here? Where is Naruto? Where is Vergil? Or that damned tanuki-like kid.

Miss Ino smirked while Gaara appeared: What's a Tanuki?

*blam*

Dante shoots at Gaara: No,ask what a dead Tanuki is you brat

Miss Ino: Well,that's none of my business,Dante,answer the reviews.

Dante : I didn't wanna do this,but Pizza is amazing,so hit me!

Miss Ino slaps Dante

Dante : What the fuck? I meant with the reviews!

Miss ino Scratches her head innocently: Oh,my bad.

Miss Ino: well,I gotta say thanks to Redwolf1521 for a awesome review. Love you! Really,thanks for the review. I'll work on the...' CONS'. And thanks for the 'PROS',really felt like a professional writer when I read it.

Dante claps: Nice speech,get on to the fucking chapter already!

Miss Ino : and don't forget,this story is kind of an erotic story,so you may see some parts that will really turn you off...or on sooner or later! (Apologies to whoever doesn't like it)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto,Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy.

"I should have been the one to fill your dark soul with light!".

|Arc: The Chunin Exams|

|Chapter 9: The 1st Exam Begins : A crazy Proctor!|

End_theme_song

Naruto was sitting,waiting for the exams to begin. The blonde found himself sitting beside the young Haruno. The exams had not yet began and the Genin were listening to Vergil.

"Let's set down some basic rules. One: You're to keep your fucking hole shut and it shouldn't be opened for any reason or there will be consequences,Two : If you move more than the inches you're supposed to,there will be consequences,Three : there will be no questions,but you can raise your hand I'll get some stabbing practice". He delivered in the coldest manner possible. Scaring almost all the Genin while Naruto smirked.

"Alright,On the sides of the classroom you see a few observers. If they see you cheating you and your team are out. This part of the exam will consist of a written test with 3 questions,I will ask the third question personally".

"Begin and remember the rules,I don't mind if you broke one of them though",he said with an evil smirk on his face.

The papers were delivered to the Genin and they began their exam.

'These two questions are...like Jounin-standard questions,hmmm,its like they want us to cheat'. Naruto scouted the room and noticed the pinkette beside him doing the questions easily.

'Hmm,seems the banshee here knows it',Naruto silently formed some hand seals.

"Raiton: Raitonningu Soshin"(Roughly translates to 'Lightning Transmission'. Naruto used his index finger to touch the table and quickly,a tiny spark of lightning went around the table and came back to him before settling on his paper,the answers from Sakura's paper,pasted right on his.

'Now to deliver the answer to Hinata and Hiro',Naruto looked around and noticed that Hiro was already copying down his own answers. 'Oh,Hiro could use his Sharingan to copy people's movements,Hinata then'. He hit the ground softly with his feet and the same spark of lightning went towards Hinata.

'Well,now its just to wait for the third question'.

Fifteen minutes later,Vergil ordered the writers to stop. Quite a lot of Genin remained,and quite a lot also failed.

"Now this is the third question,think about it well before you answer,if you get wrong you will remain a genin for the rest of your miserable life. If you decide to quit now your teammates will also fail but you'll have another chance next year. So choose now."

"No way!",Sasuke said.

Vergil glared at him and released and based his killer intent on the Uchiha and tortured him before releasing it off him. Slowly,but surely,the young Shinobi started to raise their hands and leave.

'I'm not fit for this,I'll just slow Hiro and Naruto-kun down',Hinata thought and started to raise her hand slowly.

"No Hinata-chan! I can't afford to wait another year,we're a team,we'll stick in this till the death!".

Vergil glared at Hiro after he quickly delivered his speech. "You talked when I didn't give you permission".

"Luckily for you,you all passed the third question".

The Genin looked surprised and had confused faces on.

"He asked If we were going to quit or continue if you haven't figured",Naruto said coolly,earning a smirk from Vergil.

'Naruto,I've already heard about what you've done in the village,can't wait for you to become Chunin and become one of Konoha's official devil hunters'.

Before Vergil could speak again,a female jumped in through the window. She was wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which had a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretched from her neck down to her thighs. She was holding a flag that read 'Proctor 2,Anko Mitarashi'.

Vergil eyed the new proctor. She had a nice shape,with violet hair and large,beautiful boobs,something he admired bout her.

"Where's Ibiki?"

"The Hokage put me in charge of the first exam".

Anko looked at Vergil,he was a bit taller than her. 'Wow,tall and handsome,I might have a play with him later'.

"Okay then",she turned her attention to the class. "Alright you maggots! Follow me for the second part of the exam!".

She stared to walk and the Genin followed. She turned back and gazed at Vergil. "You wanna tag along?".

"Sure then".

The group were walking. During the walk,Anko decided to break the silence between her and the hot proctor one.

"You don't look like a ninja of Konoha,who are you?".

"I'm a demon hunter",he replied bluntly.

"Oh,I heard about demons appearing in the elemental countries,and Konoha has prepared by hiring some demon hunters".

"yeah",Vergil said with a straight face.

Anko noticed his look and his behaviour and even fell more aroused with him. 'I could definitely play with him later'.

Vergil noticed her smirking towards him,he composed himself and didn't look at her. 'She's cute,has a nice ass and body shape,with large breasts,yeah,Konoha's gonna be fun'.

The group finally got to the next arena of the Chunin Exam. It was a large forest area with different gates. "Welcome maggots!",Anko began,raising her voice as she spoke. "To the Forest of Death!".

'Oh,I like this woman'.

"This is where the second part of the exam will take place. The next couple of days this will be your home sweet home. Danger is lurking in every corner, from either the competition or the creatures that lurk in the forest. If you don't pay attention or are injured your chances of survival are minimal."

The students gulped while a certain blonde kid smirked. "What's so funny blonde?".

Naruto just chuckled and closed his eyes. "Nothing really,just that this sounds like competition for some people",Naruto said in a cocky manner before pocketing his hands and looking away.

"Oh,tough guy huh?",Anko muttered beneath her breath.

"I'd advice you not to do that",Vergil noted. He noticed Anko holding out a Kunai from her pouch.

"Why? I heard that he's a promising Genin,but it doesn't mean I can't have a brush with him".

"He's my nephew,and he's...kinda too much for this exam,I'm sure he'll ace it".

'Ace it? Dude's got belief in this kid,better watch him',she thought with a smirk.

"Alright! Before we begin,you must sign these papers".

There were murmurs around the Genin. "Just that the village of Konoha isn't responsible for injury or demise that may or will occur during the Chunin exam".

After everyone signed on their papers,Anko collected them and announced once again. "There will be a ten minute break,after that,everyone line up in front of the gates",she then smirked evilly. "And we shall begin".

Naruto called his team together,he was smiling and had his hand pocketed in. "Hiro,Hinata,we'll survive this".

The two nodded positively in reply. "We're gonna have to enter this forest with the intent to kill,I and you Hiro,Hinata,you'll have to also,and you're the only one we can rely on for medical support,so I and Hiro fight,you support with Byakugan and medical jutsu,alright?".

The two nodded again. "Naruto,what do you mean by intent to kill?". Hinata asked innocently.

"It means",Naruto sighed. "Anyone who gets in our ways and acts stubbornly or shows brutality,we give it to them,an hundred percent,and kill them".

Hinata was scared at Naruto's tone. She noticed how damn serious her team-mate was,and also how true he spoke. If she kept her innocent behaviour,she'd never survive in the forest. So she packed up courage and had belief in herself.

"Alright maggots,break's over,gather in front of me",the second proctor said. "right, one person of a group goes into this tent and receives a scroll. There are two kinds of scrolls; a heaven scroll and an earth scroll. The person will receive one of these scrolls. Your objective is to gather a heaven AND an earth scroll,and when you have it you must go to the tower in the middle. If you succeed you passed the second part of the test. If you don't make it within the time limit you fail. If your team isn't complete you fail. If you open the scroll before you are in the tower you will...well,fail in a painful way. Am I clear!?".

The Genin nodded and each person per team went into the tents to receive their scrolls and soon enough,each team had a scroll.

"Alright,all of you got a gate and wait for my signal".

"Finally",Naruto muttered as he moved with team 7 to a gate and they waited for their proctor's signal.

Most of the inexperienced Genin were nervous. They were getting through their skulls that they would have to fight at one point or the other,some of them were flat-out happy about the idea of showcasing their talents,and some were dead serious,but also dad excited about the fact of killing creatures or fellow Genin.

"Alright maggots...GO!". Anko's voice finally ringed into their ears as the gates opened.

_Play_Diary_Of_Jane_(Intro Riff only)

Naruto smirked and the three Genin rushed into the forest. They jumped and started flying around branches.

"Okay,this is the plan,we have an Earth scroll,so we need a heaven scroll,once we get that,we'll rest and find shelter,then we'll immediately head to the tower at the middle".

"Oi,Naruto!".

"Hai!".

Soon the group reached a small plain field between the forest and they laid down,planning on resting.

"Hinata,scout the area with your Byakugan if you can see any groups nearby".

"Hai!",she replied and closed her eyes. "Byakugan!",the Hyuga said and released her Kekkei Genkai. "I see about two groups passing by,and a group coming towards here,but it doesn't look like they know we're here".

Hiro looked at his blonde team-mate. "Should we set traps for them or take them head on?".

Naruto smirked. "We'll hide,when we do,Hinata checks if they have a Earth or Heaven scroll,if its the former,we chase the other two groups,the latter,we attack while Hinata looks for any other enemy that might appear".

The two nodded and dashed to hide in the nearby trees while Naruto teleported to a nearby tree.

Soon,the oncoming Genin appeared. They were Hidden Rain ninja.

"Hmm,I could swear I sensed some people here",one of them said.

"They're still here",the other one replied silently.

"We'll kill them,and take their scrolls".

Naruto and Hiro appeared on the battlefield,both with killer intent around them.

The Rain ninja got into their stances and were prepared for battle.

"An earth scroll,perfect".

After hearing that,Naruto looked up with a dangerous glare. "Then I'm guessing you have an heaven scroll,perfect for us also".

Hiro made hand signs and put the 'Tora' sign up to his mouth. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu".

A large fireball ravaged through the atmosphere towards the Rain ninja.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu", one of the ninja also performed hand seals and released a large water dragon to quench the fire and brought out their Kunai,ready for battle.

"Let's go!".

"Hiro,let's go!".

The two Genin jumped towards each other as the smoke from the two previous attack cleared.

'Three against two,I'll take one out,and leave the other to Hiro!'.

Naruto clashed his kunai with that of the other Rain shinobi while Hiro did the same thing with the other one. The third one saw Hiro being in carried away and tried to attack him.

'Raiton: Raitonningu tensō',Naruto said in his mind. He slightly pushed his opponent and pointed his hand towards the ninja that was about to attack his teammate. He made the hand in shape of a gun and shot a spark of lightning towards the ninja,immediately shutting him down.

Hinata somewhat gasped after seeing what Naruto did. 'Wow,he just...killed him?'.

Naruto then dodged an oncoming horizontal slash by ducking his upper body. He proceeded to perform a back flip and kicked the kunai from the ninja's hand. Naruto skidded as he landed.

"You really can't defeat me".

"Think again! Suiton: Mizu no aki!".(Roughly translates to 'water style: water fall jutsu!'

The Genin released a large wave of water towards Naruto,causing the blonde to retreat deeper into the woods,the Ame-nin hot on him.

'He's trying to separate me from Hiro,the fool!'.

Naruto skidded as he landed,he noticed the Ame-nin on a branch above him and he quickly threw his kunai towards the blonde.

"You've showed the intent to kill,time I did mine",Naruto evidently disappeared as the kunai just stabbed the ground,the Rain ninja surprised at his speed.

Naruto appeared in mid-air,right in front of the ame-nin with his right arm cocked backwards. He pushed it forward and punched the ninja straight in the face,sending him flying all the way back to the original battle field.

Hiro blocked another of his opposition's slash and ducked again. He hadn't activated his Sharingan,feeling he didn't have to use it against such low ninjas. Hiro made a back flip and then charge at the Genin.

He tried a right hook,but the ninja blocked it and tried his right hook,which Hiro dodged by ducking and then trying to kick him off his feet. The ame-nin didn't expect it and he was swept up and falling. Hiro acted fast and performed a front flip,his leg landing on the tummy of the ninja,smashing him onto the ground and knocking him out.

"You should give that Taijutsu skill a name,damn",Naruto said cockily. He was pocketing his hands.

Hiro smirked then noticed a once on the ground ame-ninja running towards Naruto,who was unaware of that. Hiro reached for his pouch but was surprised when Naruto performed a front flip,kicking and knocking out the oncoming ninja in the process.

"Now that's a Jutsu that needs naming".

Hinata joined the group and they inspected the three Ninjas for their scroll.

"I've found it,its an Heaven Scroll",Hinata said and revealed the scroll to her team-mates.

"All said and done then,let's start moving,we'll rest after we've covered some ground",Naruto said,and they all dashed forward once more.

Team 7 were dashing forward when they heard a familiar scream. They halted on different branches and watched the incident going on below.

They were looking at a team of Konoha ninja battling against Sasuke,Kiba and Sakura; the latter not looking very balanced in the match.

Naruto recognised two guys from the team. An Hyuga cousin to his team-mate called Neji and another guy called Rock Lee,who he knew to be very crazy with Taijutsu.

"Naruto,should we attack or move on?".

Naruto listened to Hinata's usual tiny voice. He had a good think at it. It was either to save Sasuke's sorry ass as he got a round house kick from Rock Lee and was sent crashing into a tree,or be a nice guy and enter the battle.

"No,let's move on".

"Wha?",Naruto said and looked at Hiro with a very confused face. Sure,everyone knew Sasuke was a jerk,but he didn't expect his cousin to be so straightforward about it.

"Yeah,let's move on,Sasuke is a wild dog that refuses to heed to others",with that said. Hiro flew off through the trees. Naruto just sighed at his decision as now Hinata just stared at him.

"Go Hinata,I have some new business to start off". Naruto said and disappeared. Hinata sensing the deep sense of coldness in his speech before she sighed and started to jump,in pursuit of her lover.

"Eight Trigams,64 Palms!". Neji shouted out as he gave Kiba the final strike,clearly knocking the dog-like kid out. Sasuke grunted and charged at the Hyuga.

Neji had a smirk on his face as a hidden Kunai showed a little from beneath the bandages on his wrist. Sasuke went in for right hook only for his hand to be hit back by Neji's palm. He then revealed the kunai and was about to stab Sasuke by his free waist when something suddenly pushed both of them from each other.

"Hey,I think that's enough".

Sasuke looked enraged and shouted at his cousin's team-mate. "Hey you bitch! Get the fuck outta my battle!".

"Shut up Uchiha brat,I don't care how many relatives you lost,but Hiro didn't bitch down that low to believe he would have revenge in a very foolish manner".

"And what do you know about my clan?!". Sasuke said,clinching his fists as his anger continued to rise.

"Because I read about it,and I met the two people that massacred your clan,only if you knew what they themselves went through".

"Shut up!" Sasuke screamed out as his Sharingan awoke. He felt enhanced over his whole body and began to run at Sasuke with new and fast steps.

"Sasuke,calm down". Naruto said calmly as he blocked Sasuke's right hook,he went on to block or perfectly parry all of Sasuke's attack.

"Sasuke!". Naruto shouted and grabbed the Uchiha by the neck and choke slammed him onto the ground,not using his full strength to do so.

"Sasuke,stop this mad rage of yours,if its you want,sure,but at least do it with the help of your friends,do it with Hiro,you think you can match up with Itachi in this state? No! He'll leave you for dead once more,accept your friends Sasuke,and for fuck's sake stop being such a shitty avenger! I myself,I am an Avenger!".

Sasuke felt Naruto's rage rising,the blonde's hand still pinning his neck down. At this moment he began to reason as Naruto left him and ran to fight an oncoming Neji. He felt like a fool,he really didn't think of it. Hiro was progressing vividly and he was still bitching around acting like a foolish kid with the excuse that he was gonna avenge his clan.

'No'.

'No more,thank you Naruto'. Sasuke opened his eyes and his Sharingan showed he stood up and clenched his fists as he saw Naruto punch Neji so hard that he slammed onto a tree and was knocked out.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and was surprised when he saw a new,smiling Uchiha.

"So,what's your decision? Stay alone and avenge your clan yourself?".

"Or stick to your brothers and do it together?!",Naruto held out his hand in a handshake towards Sasuke,who started to slowly walk to Naruto.

'Naruto,you defeated an Hyuga genius within seconds with only Taijutsu,I wonder what Hiro can do,yes,I have made my decision'.

Sasuke took the handshake and the two smiled.

"Well,I have to catch up with my team-mates,we'll see later,take their heaven scroll and head to the tower!". Naruto said and immediately disappeared out of sight.

#EnD#

Miss Ino: Well that is all for now people! And I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't worry,more will be coming your way soon. Thanks for the follows/favs and reviews,shoutouts to redwolf for making me fly in the clouds for some time before Dante popped it.

Dante : Oh shut up,you aren't even a good writer,people help you,you little brat.

Gaara comes back to life looking like a zombie and points a hand to Dante : You're cruel and must die. Sabaku Kyuu!.

Miss Ino : Uh-oh,catch you guys later,I have to watch this! Bye later!


	10. Chapter 10

|Play,Never Change by SHUN ft Lyu Lyu|

"The Dark Before The Dawn! The War Will Carry On!"

|Arc: The Chunin Exams|

|Chapter 10: A New Path: Uzumaki Combo : Death Punch!|

Sasuke's head rung as he woke up. He found himself in the interior of a tree and outside was a little shade of clear morning light. He slowly stood up and walked outside,not really remembering the events of the previous day.

Sasuke now stood on a branch of the tree he was once sleeping in and looked around,he noticed Hiro sitting on that particular branch,and now he had a funny feeling in his tummy.

He never really hated Hiro,no,he never didn't. He just never really had the chance to talk to him. He truly saw Hiro as a cool and stronger character,and that was what really angered him. The fact that Hiro was more stronger than he is.

"So,Sasuke,tell me about the Uchiha clan massacre?".

Sasuke turned back slowly and saw Naruto leaning against the tree on another branch,his arms folded and his face looking dead serious.

"Hiro hasn't told you about it yet?".

"Sasuke",Naruto jumped in quickly. "I know it must be hard,but I want to hear about it to confirm my suspicions on it".

Sasuke sighed in defeat. For the first time in the blonde's life,Sasuke looked remorseful and sat down on the branch.

The Uchiha sighed at first before he began. "Well,I remember the two people who killed our clan,and its my brother,and my uncle".

Naruto listened attentively to the names as he had a flashback of his own.

"Their names were Itachi Uchiha and Noctis Uchiha".

Flashback

A younger Naruto was breathing heavily in the forest. He wore a black sleeveless jacket with a long-sleeved orange vest beneath and orange shorts that just covered his knees.

Kunai sprung towards the young Uzumaki and he looked up to see Kunai coming at him from different branches. Naruto performed a back flip and dodged most of the projectile,but noticed a final one coming towards his right foot and raised the foot a little bit higher,the blonde then charged his chakra to the end of his foot and used it to hold the Kunai before looking around and catching his target.

The Uzumaki immediately used force to kick the kunai towards the man in the black cloak and caught his target,before his happiness broken as he disappeared in a fit of black crows flying around.

"You're pretty good Shinobi for age 9".

Naruto raised his elbow towards the man's face,but the man clear saw through the attack and held his elbow before pushing Naruto a bit.

"Stop being aggressive kid,I'm not here to fight you".

"But I know about you guys! And I won't go down without a fight!".

The man had a scowl look on his face. He had long black hair tied in a ponytail that was beneath his cloak. Naruto the threat he posed with his eyes and didn't look straight into his eyes cause he possessed an even greater Sharingan.

"Naruto,I'm not your enemy,look me in the eyes".

"yeah,I'm not dumb".

Itachi chuckled a bit and then surprisingly knelt down and when Naruto glanced at his eye,he noticed a normal eye,no red,no marks.

Naruto tensed down a bit and saw a pleasant smile on Itachi's face.

"Then what exactly do you wan?".

"We just want to talk to you".

At the hearing of 'we',Naruto noticed two more figures appearing behind Naruto.

"I'm Lightning Claire Farron".

"I'm Noctis Lucis Uchiha".

#End Of Flashback

Hiro sighed as Sasuke continued talking. The memories he had still hitching in his memory.

"Well,aren't we having fun here remembering the good times?".

The trio clearly heard the voice and looked around in the trees.

"Sasuke,protect Hinata and Kiba,they are in the trees,Hinata's...". Naruto's words trailed off as Sasuke jumped towards the voice at full speed.

"Damn it!". Hiro muttered and swore under his breath before following Sasuke's direction.

Naruto was left dumbfounded as the two Uchiha ran off to face an unknown opponent.

"It was a good morning until this bastard showed up,I definitely will have to go and save their asses later".

#BreAK#

Hiro was chasing his 'foolish' cousin.

"Sasuke! Wait!".

Hiro jumped on another branch and was about to jump again when he noticed that his stoic cousin was on the same branch.

"Sasuke,we don't even know the enemy yet".

"Well,here I am".

Sasuke's words were cut away before he could even talk as a female appeared in front of him. She had black long hair.

"Listen,I know you've hated me for some while now,but let's stick to this and try not die,I believe in Naruto,and I don't want you to betray or fuck up later,let's try and do this without Naruto".

Hiro slowly raised his hand up and turned it into a fist and then stretched it outwards towards Sasuke.

The black-haired Uchiha was at first surprised at his cousin's actions but he felt soothed and punched his cousin,now he felt weird about it,but also awesome.

"Sasuke,from today on,we're brothers!".

The two smirked and started doing hand signs ending with the Tora sign.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!". Sasuke and Hiro roared out as two great fireballs emerged from them towards the woman.

The attack was right on target and burnt their opponent. The two had a smirk on their face but also felt like it was a bit too simple. Their shocks were confirmed when the female emerged from the fire,skin still fresh and looked at their face and that she was standing on a large snake.

She landed on a branch and looked at the two Konoha Shinobi with snake like eyes and a death-smirk.

"I believe you have both a Heaven and Earth Scroll,my name's Shiore,and I'll kill you both".

#Play_Breaking_Benjamin_ Breath!#

Hiro didn't understand what was going on in his body as fear struck him. He felt his body going numb as a crazy piece of killer intent went down on him and stalled him to his knees.

Hiro noticed his cousin was in the same situation and was already laying on the ground,but still breathing.

"Sasuke,are you gonna give up that easily?!".

"Oh please",Shiore stated as she looked at the two crumble before her. "You can't possibly fight me with the fear built up in you".

"No!".

Sasuke stood back up after remembering Itachi's words. He took a stance and clinched his fists.

"I will not fear an ugly woman who controls snakes!". He shouted and his Sharingan activated,for real this time.

"Oh well,let's see what you can do little Uchiha".

"No",Hiro said as he too,remembered his big brother's words,words that were cold but were a bit nicer than Sasuke's own.

"You're fighting two,matured Uchiha".

The two jumped towards the woman simultaneously.

Sasuke threw out some Shuriken and Kunai and performed a fire technique on them as they went right through the snake and killed it,Shiore jumping off of it.

She landed on a branch,and swerved to the right just in time to dodge Hiro's punch. A Taijutsu brawl began and Shiore didn't even stand a chance as Hiro landed multiple punches. He ended his combo with a round house kick that sent the ninja spinning.

Shiore didn't spin for long as Sasuke finished with a md-air tornado kick and sent her crashing into a tree.

"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!". The two roared and two large fire dragons went out to burn Shiore. Her screams could be heard as the fire raged on.

After that was done,Sasuke and Hiro still stood in a stance,still unaware of what exactly the ninja could do.

"Well,I have to say that was pretty close".

Sasuke and Hiro were once again scared as Shiore walked out of the tree. A part of her face was now scarred,and shockingly,there was another face behind the shedding one.

"I am Orochimaru,and you to have proved to be quite formidable Uchiha Shinobi".

'This...this guy can't die!'. Sasuke thought in his head as fear overtook his mind and body.

"I know about your past,Sasuke,Hiro,and you both will come crawling to me for power to kill your brothers!".

The man's head grew like a snake and went at full speed towards Hiro and bit his neck and pain went straight into Hiro's body. He moved again and was about to bite Sasuke when he felt cold steel on his back.

He looked back but was already caught as Naruto struck down his Katana through his already vulnerable neck,instantly killing the snake man.

Naruto had a angry look on his face as a new Orochimaru sprung up from the dead old body and glared at Naruto.

"Sasuke,get Hiro away from here".

"Kid,don't even think you can win against me,I know where your power comes from!".

Naruto didn't allow another word come out from the shinobi. Anger was running through his veins and he really felt like letting the Kyuubi out to deal damage.

"Hiro,you branded Hiro with the curse mark,someone who has gone through so much pain,he loves someone who loves me,are you mad?! You want Hiro to join you?! I'll kill you for your damned and stupid thinking!".

"Argh!".

#Music_End

Naruto clashed with Orochimaru's Kusanagi. Orochimaru felt immense brutal strength in the blonde's swing from his right hand.

Naruto switched impressively. He left the sword and held it with his left hand and then retreated it,he jumped and spun in the air before giving Orochimaru a powerful round house kick that sent him flying through the trees.

Naruto instantaneously teleported to Orochimaru's front in the rear. He loosened the bandages on his palms but still had a very annoyed look on his face.

"Its been a while I used this technique".

Naruto used the bandages to tie Orochimaru and smashed him very hard on a tree and landed on a branch and then the bandages turned to clones and then held down Orochimaru,who was already a bit unconscious. The Uzumaki flared his chakra around hard and it soon changed into a crimson colour.

"Uzumaki Combo: Death Punch".

"'"Let's Go,Naruto!"'".

"ARGH!".

Naruto rocketed towards the trapped Orochimaru. He was like Superman as he neared the snake man and pulled back his right hand.

Both the blonde and his Yang Kurama roared out beastly and punched Orochimaru. The force was so strong that Orochimaru's face immediately broke in different places and he died instantly. The tree he was on broke into a thousand of tiny pieces.

Naruto landed on a tree as the clones disappeared and Orochimaru fell down dead. He tied the bandages back and then smirked. He was gonna gain more attention now that he killed one of the Legendary Sannin.

"I have to go check on Hiro".

#End#

Well,that's all for now.

And yeah,Hinata still naturally likes our favourite blonde despite the fact that she's dating Hiro,she just likes both of them.

I hope I satisfied and you enjoyed the chapter.

See you all later.


	11. Chapter 11

|Play Paramore : Ain't it Fun|

There's my new opening theme song. Comment if you like it or not!

"If it don't hurt now,just wait,just wait a while"

|Arc : Chunin Exams|

|Chapter 11: Pain|

"Hiro,what's wrong with you?".

Hiro couldn't answer his cousin as he screamed in pain while holding his neck. Hiro was laying down flat and Sasuke was looking at him with a scared face. He saw the degree of pain that Hiro was in and felt scared. What if Naruto wasn't quick enough for him?. And what exactly did Naruto mean by someone who loved Hiro loving Him?

He didn't know why but he felt that Naruto was hiding something from his teammate.

His thinking was interrupted when Hinata and Kiba entered. The Hyuga was quick to work and sharply placed an ointment on Hiro's neck,and the pain slowly but surely,started to decrease until he fell into a deep sleep.

"Who did you guys fight with?!". Kiba asked,rather loudly.

"A man,who definitely wasn't a Genin",Sasuke said coolly as he stood up,his gaze still fixed on Hiro. "He looks like a snake,and has the abilities of one".

"We'll have to wait here until Hiro wakes up,dragging him to the tower could leave us vulnerable",Hinata suggested.

Sasuke nodded and looked at Hiro once again. The others made themselves comfortable with the tree and went around to lay down.

'What did that man do to you,Hiro? When we were just starting to get really close...don't die Hiro,whatever he did to you!'.

#BreAK#

#BreAK#

Naruto sat down a branch. Just after the tree that Hiro was put in,were he was recovering. Sasuke was sitting beside him while Kiba and Hinata were in the tree,at least if someone managed to get past Naruto and Sasuke,they'd have to face them.

Naruto on the other hand,had a lot going on his mind. He knew the attack wasn't just some random attack,and that man was no Genin,he knew very well who Orochimaru was,he had read about him from different books.

"Naruto,do you have feelings for Hinata?".

Sasuke didn't understand the blonde's actions. He knew from his statement,that Hiro was clearly going through a lot.

Naruto sighed at first before he spoke. "No,I don't".

"Naruto,tell me a bit about you".

Naruto sighed again,his time the sigh was heavier. He couldn't tell Sasuke about his past yet,he just started to talk to him.

"You'll hear about that when I become Chunin".

#BreAK#

He opened his eyes slowly and was recovering until he felt a sharp sensation in his neck. Hiro held his neck immediately with his right hand and grunted beneath his breath in pain.

Hinata came in view with a worried face and got down beside her boyfriend. She held his cheek as he was in a lot of pain.

"Come on Hiro,fight it".

Hiro soon started to calm down after the soft feel of Hinata's hand and the look of his lover,he definitely calmed down.

"Hinata-chan...I love you...".

Hinata's eyes twitched at that. She didn't expect Hiro to say that outright. "Hiro-kun...I...I'm sorry".

Hiro's heart skipped when he heard that,and the sorrowful look Hinata wore on her face. She loved him,didn't she?.

"Why? Why are you sorry?". He sat up straight,still holding his neck.

"I love someone else". She said slowly and turned her face away from him,feeling ashamed.

"Then you don't love me". Hiro said,his heart broken.

"No,not at all Hiro!". She said sharply and looked at him. "I do love you to,I just love you both".

"Who is this person?".

"Its...Its...".

"Naruto",Hiro finished for her and stood up. Hinata was shocked,and didn't stand up,feeling very much ashamed.

'I feel so much power in my body right now,I don't know if I should thank or hate this man'.

"Where is he by the way?".

"You...are not annoyed,Hiro-kun?".

"No,not at all". He was fuming with anger,but,he somehow managed to keep it under control. He walked out of the tree,moving like he was drunk due to the immense power he felt.

#BreAK#

"So I have fangirls?!". Naruto said in a fit of shock and soon burst into laughter. "Wow,I thought they all liked you".

"Last I heard",Sasuke went on. "They were speaking of the Hiro,Sasuke,Naruto combo,the craziest in Konoha".

Naruto just laughed on. Sasuke started off by admitting he didn't really like having fangirls due to their crazy behaviour.

"Naruto,let's move".

"Hiro?". Naruto asked and smiled,he turned around to see his teammate standing behind him. "Good to see you awake again".

Hiro had a straight look on his face. "Thanks bro". He said as he smiled. "Let's move,we wouldn't wanna be the last to get to the tower!". Hiro jumped off and didn't wait for a reply,Hinata following him.

"Sasuke,we'll see each other at the tower". He handed the Uchiha a scroll,Sasuke caught it,but when he looked back at Naruto,the blonde was gone. He simply smirked and jumped away.

#BreAK#

Hiro touched down at the tower,his team-mates doing the same behind him.

"Naruto,Hinata,could you guys keep this...",he held his neck as talked. "A secret?".

Naruto nodded,he understood why. Telling everyone that he got bitten by Orochimaru could send him out of the exams. "Sure".

"Thanks".

The group got into the tower and saw that Gaara's group were already there.

"Well then,let's open this scroll". Naruto did the action and a small amount of smoke poofed out and then Kakashi stood in front of them,the cyclops looking as lazy as ever.

"You were in the scroll?",Hinata asked,a bit confused.

"No,there is a summoning Jutsu there to summon when you open the scroll". Kakashi said,laziness echoing in his voice as he did.

"What would've happened if we opened it outside the tower?". Sasuke asked curiously.

"I'll have had to eliminate you three,this was about testing if you're worthy of trust,well done guys,I'm proud". He eye smiled them.

"So what's next then?".

"Wait till the time limit expires",Kakashi said and disappeared.

Naruto looked around and noticed his family at one side of the tower. He got a bit happy and walked over to them. The people present were the twins,his mother and Haku.

"Hey guys".

"Hey Naruto!". Haku ran over to him and hugged him tightly,squeezing her bosom onto his chest. Naruto felt calm as he held his hands around Haku,happy.

"What's up gaki?".

"Nothing much,Dante". Naruto broke the hug with Haku and gave his uncle a fist bump before looking towards Vergil,who had a straight face(what were ya expecting?).

"Don't worry kid,I'm happy for you",Vergil said despite the look he wore on his face.

Naruto just smiled before hugging his mum.

"How was the exams,Ruto-chan?".

"Easy as hell".

"Hell ain't that easy",Dante replied with sarcasm as the family laughed.

"Naruto,did you by chance meet any man named Orochimaru?". Vergil asked. While he was walking around with the Anko lady,the two had started investigating after they found three dead bodies,which Anko suggested was done by the snake-man.

"By now,he should be sleeping with the demons...why'd you ask?".

The group went silent at that. Kushina was surprised that Ruto-chan managed to kill a Sannin,while Dante and Vergil were filled with pride.

"That's my boy!". Dante said loudly as he and Naruto fist bumped even harder. Vergil had a tiny smirk on his face which made Naruto feel a bit happy with himself.

"You managed to kill a Sannin? The Hokage must know of this! I'm so proud!".

"Well,thanks,I have to get back to my team,see you guys later".

The family waved at each other as Naruto walked back to his team-mates. The group then went to the stairs to have a good view of whatever was gonna happen.

The time limit finally expired and the Hokage appeared,each Team-Sensei behind him and Kushina and Vergil by his side.

He looked around and noticed that more people than he anticipated passed the exam. "I see a lot of you made it,because of that,I've decided that we're going to have preliminary rounds".

"For people who want to quit now...quit without your team failing".

Kabuto raised his hand and turned around. "I'm sorry,but I know when I'm outmatched,I'll try next year",he said and began to walk away.

"Let somebody watch him...I don't trust him after quitting so many times". The ninja nodded and the Hokage went on.

"Now that that is covered,the names of the people who will fight against each other will be displayed at the board behind me. You may use everything you want and the battle is over when someone quits, is knocked out or is killed but please don't make killing the opponent your highest priority."

The group nodded and the Hokage continued "After this the winners of the fight will go to the last part of the exam that will take place next month. It's a tournament and a objective and selective jury will examine your mentality and fighting skills and will decide if your worthy to be called chunin."

"Now,you shall all go to the balcony and come forth when your name is shown".

The group split and each went through the balcony on each side. A ninja then came forward and said "My name is Hayate Gekko and I will be the proctor of this part of the we get to the Third Exam, there will be a Preliminary round. The reason for this is because there are too many of you".

The board started,and after randomly going through names,it stopped at Hiroki Uchiha and Nino Kisuke.

'Hmm,Hiro is up first'.

Naruto turned to look at Hiro,who just nodded positively before he jumped down to face his opponent.

"Are you guys ready?",Hayate asked the two.

The two nodded and got into a fighting stance.

"First Match: Hiroki Uchiha vs Nino Kisuke! Hajime".

Hiro charged at his opponent,intent on finishing the match as quick as he could. His neck still burnt in pain,but he somehow managed to still hold it off.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!". His opponent said and released a quick shot of a water dragon towards Hiro.

The Uchiha acrobatically dodged by spinning to side and avoiding it. He landed on his feet and his left hand,quickly making a high front flip as he hurled some kunai towards Nino,who parried with his own kunai.

Hiro landed in front of him and tried to sweep him off the ground with a kick. The Kisuke simply made a handless cartwheel,hurling kunai at Hiro,who managed to dodge it.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!",Hiro said. He figured that since he was in close range,the ninja couldn't do anything to dodge the attack. He was right as Nino just barely managed to jump out of the way,his left forearm burnt slightly. He looked around and saw no one as Hiro appeared from behind and grabbed him before he performed a suplex on the Kisuke,knocking him unconscious.

"Shousha,Hiroki Uchiha".

Hiro was feeling woozy as he walked back up to the balcony. The people cheered for him while Naruto simply watched his condition,both he and Kakashi perfectly knew that the Uchiha was in pain.

Hiro walked up beside Naruto and leaned on the (whatever the hell it is called,no too sure),sweating as he did.

"I won".

"I know,but you don't look great". Naruto stated in a plain manner,still looking at the ground below them.

"I'll explain to Kakashi after the Chunin Exams".

"Explain what?".

Hiro sighed when he heard Kakashi's voice,there was nothing he could do and explained everything to him.

"Come with me,I'll solve the problem with the curse mark".

The Uchiha complied and walked away with his Sensei.

Naruto simply sighed,anticipating his fight. He looked around and wondered who he would be put up with. He noticed Sasuke's team and hoped he would have to face the Uchiha considering their new found friendship.

Then there was the Hyuga who he desperately wanted to kill considering the news he heard about how he treated his teammate.

The board started to go on again and ended with the names ; Hyuga Neji Vs Hyuga Hinata.

(Match goes like it went in the anime,only the ending is different)

Hinata laid on the ground in the pain with Neji coming above her,about to end her for once.

He hit the ground,literally when Naruto pulled Hinata out and teleported back to the balcony. The Hyuga simply grumbled and walked away.

"Shousha,Hyuga Neji".

"Thank you...Naruto-kun".Hinata said fairly,she added her ointment to her bruises and sped up her healing.

"You're welcome Hinata-chan",Naruto replied not taking his eyes off the ground below.(Sorry,I'll skip all the battles till the last one,Naruto's)

The board rolled up and ended with two names. Uzumaki Naruto vs Kiba Inuzuka.

Naruto smirked when he heard his name being called.

'That Uzumaki kid,according to info,he seems quite strong,but Kiba should handle him',the Genjutsu Queen of Konoha thought.

Both combatants stood in the ring and faced each other.

"Thanks for helping my team back there,but now,I'll help you by sending you out of this exam!".

Naruto didn't even talk,not making a snappy comeback as he knew it would be a piece of cake for him. He simply shrugged and took a battle stance,enraging the Inuzuka.

"Last Match: Uzumaki Naruto vs Inuzuka Kiba,Hajime!".

Kiba slid his leg back a bit and immediately charged at the blonde. Naruto didn't move and just waited. Kiba started with some basic Taijutsu with the Uzumaki easily dodging it. Naruto was already getting bored and made three back flips to get out of the Inuzuka's range.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!".

"That won't work on me,Gatsuga!". The kid started to spin and turned into some kind of mini-tornado as he went right through the fire,aiming straight at Naruto.

The blonde simply smirked and stretched out his left palm.

'He's dead',Kurenai thought.

'What the hell is Naruto doing?!',Kakashi screamed out in his head,still maintaining his cool look.

Kiba hit Naruto's palm and subsequently stopped,but was still spinning,Naruto skidded as he moved to the back due to the force of Kiba's attack. Soon enough,Kiba stopped rolling and fell right into the trap.

Naruto then held his neck with his left hand and stretched his right hand backwards.

"Next time,learn to be a bit humble against someone you know is stronger than you",the Uzumaki said calmly before punching Kiba right in his stomach with enough force to send him crashing into the opposite wall.

Naruto simply cracked his knuckles and pocketed his hands,walking slowly back to the balcony.

"Way to go Naruto!",Hinata said behind him,he simply smiled and looked down back,Kiba was knocked unconscious,but he woke up later.

The people who won their matches then came forward to the front of the Hokage,while those who didn't simply left the arena.

"Now then,pick a number from this box and read what it says".

2: Gaara No Sabaku

3: Sasuke Uchiha

4: Kankuro

5: Shikamaru Nara

6: Temari no Sabaku

7: Rock Lee

8: Shino Aburame

9: Uzumaki Naruto

10: Neji Hyuga

"Then Hiroki is number 1,this is the lineup for the third exam".

Hayate then showed the contestants a board he was writing something on.

Match 1: Hiroki Uchiha vs Sabaku No Gaara

Match 2: Sasuke Uchiha vs Kankuro

Match 3: Shikamaru Nara vs Temari no Sabaku

Match 4: Rock Lee vs Shino Aburame

Match 5: Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuga Neji

"You all have one month to prepare and perfect your skills,Good luck".

|Play,Imagine -Demons|

A/N: I know this wasn't really detailed and all,and I'm really sorry,now we know the names of Sasuke and Hiroki's elder brothers. Yes,this is where the new FF character (Noctis) comes in,so just imagine Hiro like a younger Noctis.

Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

|Play,Paramore- Ain't it Fun|

|Arc: Chunin Exams|

|Chapter 12 : The Final Stage: The Chunin Exams|

Naruto was laying down in his bed,not tired,just doing it. He closed his eyes again and tried to go back to sleep,but just couldn't.

"Well,I guess I'll go train a little then".

The blonde arrived at the training ground of the Namikaze residence and saw Vergil topless,sparring with a wood dummy with Taijutsu.

"Good morning Vergil".

"Hey Naruto",Vergil greeted back and continued to hit the dummy.

Naruto didn't want to disturb his uncle and simply walked away. "I have one month of freedom,what can I do?".

"Naruto-kun!".

Naruto turned around and was tightly hugged by Haku as she jumped on him. He felt soothed and happy as he held her close to him.

"Good morning my Hime,how are you?".

Haku giggled at what he called her and kissed him. He kissed her back and they kissed for some time,before stopping.

"I missed you Naruto".

"I missed you to Hime,let's walk around the village".

#BreAK#

Kakashi was in the training ground seven,training with Hiroki Uchiha.

The Uchiha sighed and breathed in and out before going through three hand seals,he then held out his left hand and lightning started to generate in it.

"Good,make it a bit bigger",Kakashi stated while he read his favourite Icha Icha book,although he still paid attention to the Uchiha.

Hiro nodded and the lightning got bigger and started to scatter around his hand,Kakashi nodded towards him and the black haired Uchiha then ran towards a tree with 'lightning speed',when he reached the tree,he used the technique to hit the tree and then passed it,resulting in the tree being sliced into two parts.

Kakashi dumped the book for a while and walked over to Hiro. "Good,now you just have to be able to create the Chidori quicker during battle".

"No,I don't wanna call it Chidori". Hiro said in a thoughtful manner,looking around. "I'll call it Raikiri".

Kakashi eye-smiled the young Uchiha before nodding. "Raikiri it is then,we'll practice fully later,and remember,your limit for a day is thrice,and you've done it twice,so be careful".

Hiro nodded and Kakashi disappeared leaving the Uchiha alone. Hiro simply raised his left hand up and frowned. He went through the hand seals and then held his left hand by the wrist.

"Raikiri!". Hiro moved like he did before and went through a series of trees before skidding to a stop,breathing heavily as he did. The trees just had a deep cut in them,but didn't fall like the previous one,angering the Uchiha.

"Damn,I can't slice multiple targets?!".

3 MONTHS LATER(Hey,don't blame me,didn't wanna start any fillers just yet*evilgrin*)

The day of the final stage of the Chunin Exams finally arrived and the stadium was filled with life.

Dante sat down with the rest of the family,including Vergil,Haku,Kushina and Kakashi.

"So who did you drop your bet on Kushina?",Kakashi asked as he looked at the arena.

"Naruto",Dante,Vergil and Kushina said in unison.

Kakashi quirked his only visible eyebrow in a fit of a bit of shock. "Really?,why?".

"Cause he'll win",the three said again.

Naruto stood in an opening in the wall of the stadium with the other contestants,he was at the far left while Neji was at the far right. The Hyuga then looked at him with a dangerous glare.

Naruto flashed his killer intent and then had a very evil looking grin on his face. Neji started to sweat and then looked surprised.

'What the hell?,I feel...scared?'. He thought as he just barely managed to look away from the strange blonde kid.

'No,I shall win today,its my destiny,Naruto was always a loser'.

In a small balcony,reserved for the V. of the event,sat the Sandaime Hokage and the Kazekage. The Hokage nodded to the proctor,and he began.

"The first match-up is Neji Hyuga versus Uzumaki Naruto!".

Neji took the stairs down while Naruto simply jumped down and walked to the centre. His Katana was not on his back and he wore a white slim long-sleeve shirt with his ouch on his left leg,on which he wore a slim black pants and standard shinobi sandals. He looked pretty girly but also looked ridiculously cute.

The two were at the center of the arena,loud cheers went around the stadium,mostly cheering up the Hyuga than the Uzumaki.

"My money's on the Hyuga kid!".

"Mine to!".

"Are you two ready?".

The proctor paused when he heard the Hokage call him.

"The matchup between Gaara and Hiroki shall be moved to the last matchup for the day,proceed".

The proctor nodded while the crowd cheered or booed the decision. He then looked back at the two. Neji was already in a stance while Naruto just stood and looked at him,his arms crossed.

"Uh oh,where is his sword?". Dante asked with a concerned voice.

"He left it at home,why?". Haku asked.

"This guy's gonna get it".

"He deserves it,I mean,he almost killed that girl in the preliminary rounds,his coudin to be precise".

"We both agree on it,poor kid",the twins said in unison.

Haku and Kakashi were confused at this point. "Is Naruto that strong? Neji's a formidable ninja though".

"Naruto almost kicked your ass if I remember clearly,so let's just watch him kick this jerk's ass!",Kushina shouted,leaving a pale Kakashi and a laughing Dante.

"Hajime!",the proctor said and jumped back.

|Play!||Breath-Breaking Benjamin|

Naruto didn't get into any fighting position or stance,he just simply stood with a dangerous glare on his face. "Are you ready to get the spanking of your life you white-eyed freak".

"Hinata also has white eyes,you never called a freak".

"Cause she has a heart and doesn't believe in the stupid way you believe in destiny! You create your destiny!". Naruto half shouted before he suddenly disappeared from sight.

'What? How can he be that fast?'.

Naruto appeared behind the Hyuga and launched a right hook. Neji dodged it and moved back a bit before rushing towards Naruto.

"Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!".

Neji started to hit Naruto at different spots with his palms in a very fast speed account,at the end of each strike,he kept shouting at the amount of palms until he reached 64 and pushed Naruto away with the last hit.

Neji smirked as Naruto fell on his back,while the crowd silenced.

"What's that kid smiling for?",Dante asked with his own smirk wide on his face.

"He won,that's why",Kakashi answered plainly.

"You still don't know Naruto",Vergil replied,his gaze fixed on the battlefield.

The proctor was about to declare Neji the winner when Naruto suddenly stood up,the crowd was still stunned and kept mute. He stood up fully,leaving a shocked Neji,and cracked his knuckles and his neck.

"So that's the technique,too bad for you". Naruto roared out as he stretched his hand forth and flared his crimson-orange chakra around.

'What the?,this is unnatural',Hiruzen thought as Naruto's chakra almost burned him alive. Kakashi and Sasuke were thinking the same thing,while the latter started to like the blonde and had a smirk on his face.

Despite the fear that was rising within the Hyuga he still managed to make a remark. " You fool,don't force yourself,you can't fight destiny".

"You are the fool here",Naruto said and spat on the ground,his face was emitting a frown. "You are a weak child hiding behind his 'fixed' destiny".

Neji's face became calm but he still wore a frown. "What if your destiny lies in someone's hands?".

"You're still a weakling,if I believed in destiny like you do...hell,I can't!",Naruto roared out,his voice becoming more deep by the minute.

"Let's see if I can change your opinion of me".

"You can't do that on the battlefield". Naruto snapped back and started to walk towards the Hyuga,he soon started jogging then changed to a fast paced run.

"Dark Slayer Art!". Naruto suddenly disappeared after he skidded to a stop and reappeared behind Neji. The Hyuga reacted quickly and turned just in time to block Naruto's punch,which caused to move back,but he still kept his balance.

Neji removed his hands from his face and didn't see Naruto,he then frowned as Naruto came down from above him with a devastating punch.

"Rotation!". Neji yelled out and began to move super fast as a ball protected him. Naruto still punched nonetheless and it soon started to sound like the process of sharpening metal.

'What the? This is inhuman!'.

"I'll change that your mind of destiny!". Naruto flared his chakra once again as his punch started to penetrate the wind Neji stirred up around him.

'This is Naruto's true power? This...is inhuman and also very impressive'. Hiruzen thought as he watched the match.

Kakashi's mouth was left open. Although it wasn't so clear beneath his mouth. He felt Naruto's chakra flaring all around,reaching up to his throat. 'Wow,I certainly have a very crazy team,and a crazy Namikaze'.

Sasuke's smirk was now in a manner of amazement as he felt Naruto's chakra and watched the ongoing battle. 'I'll get strong,I'll stop this avenger behaviour of mine and kill Itachi while getting help from Naruto!'.

Naruto's punch finally penetrated Neji's rotation at the cost of his right sleeve getting torn that his biceps were visible,but the Hyuga jumped away just before Naruto slammed his hand on the ground,leaving a large crater behind and dust coming out.

|Slow Mo|

Naruto flashed beside Neji while he was still in the air and grabbed Neji before slamming to the ground and then throwing him back,high into the air.

|Slow Mo: Off|

Naruto appeared behind Neji in the air and punched his tummy so hard that fell back to the ground within seconds,and then appeared beside him,once again,being too fast for the Hyuga.

'I...I can't move,what is this? How can HE defeat me?'. Neji thought as he tried to move but couldn't.

The proctor saw his condition and declared Naruto the winner. The crowd was first silent as everyone expected the Hyuga genius to win then cheered extra loud for the blonde as he fully tore off the part remaining in his right sleeve.

"Too bad you don't know what Dark Slayer means". Naruto said to Neji and smiled. "Consider your way of life and destiny and then I can see as an equal...or even a friend". That said,he turned around,the crowd still roaring and walked away. He walked up to the balcony and went to stand beside Sasuke.

"Naruto,could you give me some lessons?".

"I thought you didn't really need help with those kinda stuffs",Naruto replied sharply,not even looking at the Uchiha.

Sasuke then sighed. "I've realized how foolish I was,and I realized that without friends,I really can't achieve anything".

Naruto smiled and held his hand out in a fistbump,something the Uchiha gladly accepted.

Vergil was proud of Naruto,especially when he used his style to finish off the annoying Hyuga.

"That was a very good battle,Naruto showed us his Taijutsu prowess and hardly used any Ninjutsu,that's...really,really impressive",Kakashi said out while Vergil secretly and tinyly(Hey,don't blame me)smirked.

Hiro was watching the match from the far end of the balcony and just smirked as he touched his neck.

"I'll kill you Noctis,and I'll also kill you Naruto,no matter how strong you are!".

#EnD

Think of Naruto having a very cute girly look,and his hair being of Cloud Strife's design.


	13. Chapter 13

ttt|Play,Paramore- Ain't it Fun|

|Arc: Chunin Exams|

|Chapter 12 : The Chunin Exams: A New Path: A New Species|

Match 2: Sasuke Uchiha vs Kankuro Winner: Sasuke

Match 3: Shikamaru Nara vs Temari no Sabaku: Winner : Shikamaru,cause he's a freaking lazy bastard

Match 4: Rock Lee vs Shino Aburame: Rock Lee

Sasuke clinched his fists happily as he sat beside Naruto's family. He had just fairly won his match and was least to say very pleased with the result.

"Nice battle kiddo!",Dante said and praised Naruto.

"Yeah,and thanks for using my style without the Katana".

"Come on Virge,you know I didn't really wanna use the sword today".

"Awesome battle Ruto-chan".

"Thanks mum".

Naruto smiled at all the comments and grabbed Haku's hands before standing up. They then walked up to a secret part of the stadium and stopped.

"You were amazing Naruto-kun!". Haku said before she kissed him softly,he kissed back happily. Naruto held her waist and slowly moved down to her bum and softly grabbed it,causing the ice using badass Kunoichi to chuckle. She lifted her left leg and placed it around Naruto's waist. The two certainly got horny as Naruto caressed her leg before touching her bare bum. He kept rubbing it until he suddenly felt a strange feeling about the stadium and suddenly broke up the kiss.

'Argh,what could have happened?',Haku asked herself as she was enjoying the situation.

"Hime,I have a strange feeling about this",Naruto said,his face becoming serious as he said that. "Haku,go to Dante and Vergil,now!". Naruto said as he grabbed Haku and disappeared,to reappear beside Dante and Vergil,he dropped her and disappeared again without a word.

Naruto appeared beside Sasuke and Hiro as demons started to rush into the Chunin Exams stadium.

"Sasuke,Hiro still has some experience with demons,sure you can handle this?".

Sasuke nodded with a smirk as he rolled up a kunai and hit two targets. Naruto nodded and stretched out his right hand as his Katana appeared in it.

"I'm sorry,but you won't have to". Naruto un-sheathed the Katana and made a few strikes before putting it back into its sheath and it making a click sound. The demons immediately exploded and died down.

"Poor invasion,they must have been planning this for three months". Naruto looked around and saw that Dante,Vergil and Haku were already dealing with shinobi that were attacking,he saw that the Hokage was in trouble as there was a barrier surrounding where the Hokage was supposed to be.

"We can't reach the Hokage". Hiro said nonchalantly.

"I can". Naruto said before he disappeared.

"But Orochimaru is dead,who else could be planning this sort of attack?". Sasuke asked as he started hand seals and released a fireball on a group of demons.

"Why you asking me?". Hiro simply waded his cousin off as he swooped over a demon and sliced it thrice with his Kunai.

Sasuke could clearly see that something was off about Hiro,and it was crystal clear. The Uchiha just shrugged the feeling off and faced the demons.

Sasuke saw a horde coming towards him and frowned. He initially feared the demons but his fear ran away when he stood side by side with Naruto. The Uchiha then felt a more scary aura emitting behind him. Sasuke used a fireball to burn the horde before turning around slowly to see Hiro...

#BreAK#

Naruto sheathed his sword as the barrier went down and the four people who erected it then ran away. He just sighed as he never even touched any of the shinobi.

"I guess Dark Slayer does get people drunk with fear,Hiruzen better promote me to Jonin after this invasion". After he said that,the blonde started to feel a very dangerous and cold aura emitting around him. Naruto looked back at the stadium and saw that Hiro was floating above ground level.

Naruto was shocked as the aura and chakra was emitting was almost as strong as his own,or even stronger as he sensed it. Hiro's body had evolved and he now had black wings from his back.

"Wings?". Naruto's mind totally trailed off as he thought of Hiro doing somethings in the future and quickly unlocked his mind so the Kyuubi could talk to him.

"'"I know kid,we're seeing a very rare Fallen Uchiha Angel,since he's from the family of Lucis Caelum,he has very powerful genes of an angel"'".

"An angel?. And I'm half devil,mehn,this is...".

#BreAK#

"This is bad". Sasuke said as he looked at Hiro. Hiro looked like an angel,as he had black large wings that he slowly used to float above the ground. His eyes were now of his Sharingan,but a more developed form unlike the normal Sharingan. Slowly,but surely,a white horn grew from the right side of his head,it was tiny,but alos noticeable.

Hiro looked at Sasuke and then growled before,with tremendous speed,he began to fly towards the Uchiha.

Sasuke quickly snapped out of his fear and rolled out of the way,wondering what the hell could have happened to his fellow Uchiha. He activated his Sharingan and threw several kunai towards Hiro. The angel Uchiha easily wrapped his wings around himself and the kunai simply hit it and fell.

"His wings are steel,noted". Sasuke said to himself as he started to make hand seals.

Hiro's chakra got stronger and lightning chakra started to generate in his hand,it caught his wings and soon started to flicker around his whole body. The Uchiha smirked before he released a burst of lightning energy from his palm towards Sasuke.

Sasuke looked on in awe as the lightning sped towards him. An unknown figure then came in and literally swiped the lightning away,the energy crashing head strong with the walls of the stadium.

Sasuke saw Naruto standing before him. The blonde looked at him with a very serious face before he lunged off towards Hiro. Hiro frowned and started to fly upwards. Naruto activated his devil trigger and jumped as high as he could. The two clashed in mid-air and landed backing each other.

Hiro's horn was sliced and fell off,he let out an inhuman scream and his wings retracted before he started to dash towards Naruto. The blonde just scoffed before he removed his Katana and took the Dark Slayer stance.

Hiro attempted a very powerful right hook which Naruto blocked. The two engaged themselves in a very fast and untraceable taijutsu battle as Sasuke only managed to follow them because of his Sharingan.

"'"Hiro is the main thing in this invasion,the curse mark awakened his true powers,and must have made him set his goals already"'",Kyuubi told Naruto.

Naruto got even more enraged as he looked at Hiro as they fought,he managed to increase the rate of his devil trigger and his body started to change,something that shocked Sasuke even more.

"There's nothing you can do Naruto,I have seen that I can achieve nothing in this pathetic pattern of this village,I'll go head and find Noctis,kill him,then I'll come back and destroy this village with you in it". Hiro spoke with three different voices,one being his,one being extremely high,the last being extremely deep.

"You make me sick Hiro,do whatever you want,I don't give a fuck!". Naruto's voice became inhuman as his body emitted a dark crimson aura. His hair became much more bushy and his eyes took the shape of a fox,he took on the stance of a fox and his canines became much more sharp.

"Screw you",the two worded coolly as they charged at each other.

#BreAK#

Sasuke had to get away from the two as he watched them from where the sleeping villagers were seated. He was a bit scared as he saw two people's true power.

'Is this Naruto's real power?'. He watched as Naruto and Hiro simultaneously punched each other,flying to different sides of the wall. The two started to generate lightning around the both of them until it was at full force in Naruto's right hand,and Hiro's left hand before they charged at each other.

Sasuke saw how mad their chakra was and braced himself for the crazy impact that he was about to behold.

The two techniques clashed and a major explosion occurred before both were sent back by their respective techniques. Hiro managed to regain himself and brought his wings outback before he started to fly away while Naruto just fell down and reverted back to his normal look,although his skin was badly bruised and his top was torn.

Sasuke jumped down and ran beside his blonde friend. All that happened to him,was something that he just couldn't understand right now.

"Don't worry Sasuke,I'll find a better place,outside of this village and then I'll get stronger,kill Noctis and come back to end this wretched village". Hiro said with the same voice.

"This isn't you Hiro...what the fuck are you saying?!".

Hiro laughed out evilly before he glared at Sasuke. "This is me,I just realized my true goals,Chidori!". Hiro flew towards Sasuke with lightning in his left hand but was blocked,when a certain silver-white haired man with blue clothes took the blow before making few moves with his sword and cutting of Hiro's left hand.

The angel screamed in agony and flew away. Sasuke knew he was going out of the village.

#EnD#


	14. Chapter 14

|Play,Paramore- Ain't it Fun|

|Arc : Skyline|

|Chapter 14 : The Mission : Noctis and Itachi! |

Not a lot of people witnessed Naruto use his devil trigger thanks to the Genjutsu that was started by an unknown identity,but Hiruzen was happy and also unhappy at the same time as he sat down in his office.

The reaction of the half-devil corps was very good and very impressive. Dante managed to easily ward off over four hordes of demons while Vergil did the same and also saved Sasuke from their new enemy;Hiroki Uchiha.

The Sandaime had decided to summon Naruto once he regained himself since he was badly injured during his fight with the new Hiro.

Hiruzen kept pondering on what could have happened to Hiro,he knew quite well about the Uchiha having an affiliation with angels,but according to what he read,it was clearly all ancient. The new line of half-angels in the Uchiha were Noctis,his father,and his younger brother;Hiroki.

Naruto suddenly appeared in front of the Hokage. He was wearing black slim leather pants and had a orange t-shirt with the Uzumaki symbol coloured in black on it.

"Oh,Naruto? I thought you'd still be in the hospital".

"Half-devil,I wanna know what happened with Hiro,and being the Hokage,I think you should know what's happening". Naruto said with a badass dead-serious tone towards the Sandaime.

Hiruzen sighed and got into a serious mood himself. "The Uchiha are known for wielding for the Sharingan,but most people don't know they descended from a particular fallen angel that began their race,I do not know of his name,but anyway,they were known for the Sharingan,and a particular branch of the Uchiha awakened their angelic powers,but they were killed off by four devils. The one who awoke this power recently,is Hiroki Uchiha,he comes from the family of Lucis Caelum,so his name really is Hiroki Lucis Caelum Uchiha".

Naruto listened carefully to the words of the Hokage as he explained everything to him.

"So,the Namikaze and Uchiha were rivals,until your father made peace with King Regis Lucis,but now it seems Hiro has a deep hatred for you,and it could kick start the war all over again".

"Then let there be a war I don't give a rat's ass! Hiro got annoyed over a very little thing that I'm not even sure of,I'm fully prepared for the war".

Hiruzen smiled as he looked at what Naruto had grown into. He clearly had his bad sides,something that made him sweatdrop occasionally,but Naruto was now a fine shinobi.

"So anything new out of the blue?". Naruto asked,dropping the half angel topic as he crossed his arms.

Hiruzen looked through his papers and grumbled. "Well,we are hearing of recent capturing of tailed-beasts,by a group called Akatsuki".

"And they're coming for me?".

"And your mother".

"I'm always prepared".

"And Naruto,you're officially a Jounin".

#BreAK#

|Half A Month Later|

Ichiraku Ramen was hosting two customer seated in the restaurant. The first one was a fairly handsome man with very visible cheek bones,he had long black hair that was brushed down. He wore a black cloak that had high collars and covered the mouth part of his face.

The other guy looked younger,he had black spiky hair and blue eyes. He wore a black jacket with skull-motif buttons and sequenced details on pockets and it was kept unzipped. Underneath,he wore a steel gray shirt with skull prints,black cropped trousers with black buckled boots with red soles. He finished it by wearing a black glove on his left hand; His name,was Noctis.

Noctis was munching on his second and final pepperoni pizza. He was certainly enjoying the meal and finished it quickly. Itachi,the other guy, just munched a regular bowl of Ramen mixed with Pizza.

The two had very rough looks on their faces,as they had gone through a lot of things that most humans would have killed themselves from the pain. Nevertheless,they kept living on by working by the new occupation that just popped up and seemed to be paying well after they dumped the Akatsuki; demon hunting.

"Its been more than six years since we entered this village". Noctis started as he dropped his bowl and placed his chin on top of his hand,a sad smile on his face.

Itachi just smiled on the other hand. "Let's not forget our mission,we will need to tell Naruto about this,been a while I saw the kid,wonder how much he's grown".

Noctis chuckled and dropped his pay on the table and stood up and stretched his body with a groan. "Well,let's go see him already".

#BreAK#

Naruto was looking at the adjustments that was made to their house,or as it was now,mansion. The kid had gained village-wide recognition after word that he killed Orochimaru and managed to stop a ravaging angel from damaging the village,he was given a huge pay and decided to spend some amount on his house.

There were more than enough rooms now,and he had his own special room where he kept his weapons and other personal stuffs. He was satisfied with the living rooms,the three that were large with very comfy seats. His room was right beside Haku's own.

Naruto sighed with relieve as he looked around. He was just about to go to the training ground when someone appeared behind him. Naruto instinctively performed a steady back flip,while in mid-air,he was very surprised at what he saw.

Noctis just looked with a straight face as Naruto landed with a very happy but surprised look on his face.

"Noctis?",Naruto asked,his face still happy.

Noctis just ran over to him and hugged the kid as a smile appeared on his face.

"How have you been kid?",Noctis started as he broke up the hug. "Heard you making a name for yourself in Konoha".

"How did you guys get here? You know you're both wanted".

"And that's why we came for shelter in your house".

Naruto saw Itachi appear beside Noctis in a fit of crows before going physical. "We also have a job for you".

"Let me guess",Naruto said with a smirk on his face. "Skyline?".

Noctis smiled pleasantly while Itachi just nodded.

"We'll talk about the mission later,you both aren't worried about your brothers?".

"Don't worry Naruto,I already know about Hiro,Sasuke on the other hand will be talked to by Itachi",Noctis said as he shrugged.

"You bastard!".

The three looked at the doorway and saw a very angry Sharingan activated Sasuke standing there. He clinched his fists and ran towards Itachi,who just had a smile on his face.

"Sasuke,stop".

Sasuke skidded to a halt when he heard Naruto's voice,his anger was still at the pitch as he looked at Itachi,but he still had patience to hear what his friend would say.

"Whatever you think of Itachi,get it out of your mind,I've explained everything to you,and its true,your brother is back to protect you from everything,so calm down and hear him out".

Sasuke's anger cooled down a bit and his face became remorseful. "I missed you nii-san".

'Wow,did Naruto use a Genjustu on him or what?'. Itachi and Noctis alike as Sasuke walked slowly towards Itachi. "If you're truly back,I want you to make me stronger,both of you,please!",Sasuke said politely and bowed before the two of them.

Itachi smiled as he saw that his brother was back to his normal self,he thanked Kami for what Naruto had done to Sasuke and stretched out his hands to hug Sasuke,and they both hugged.

#BreAK#

"I've never heard of the organisation,'Skyline'",Dante said in his usual tone as he sat behind the table in the devil May Cry room,the one that was planned and executed by Naruto after the Chunin Exams.

"And you're a devil hunter?". Noctis asked,sitting on a couch not too far from the main table,he admired the shop a lot and had a very warm meeting with the two devil hunters.

Dante smirked as he looked at Noctis. "Yeah,are they some rich set of men that hire people for the supernatural?".

Noctis sweatdropped when Dante finished,and smiled sheepishly. "Yes,exactly,and they are paying us two hundred thousand bucks to eliminate a certain inner demon".

Dante's eyes widened when he heard the amount of money they were being paid,Naruto also had the same look and almost choked on the air he took in as he gasped.

"Where? And what does it take to get acquaintance with Skyline?". Dante asked nonchalantly and lifted his boots onto the table.

"Well,they actually know about Naruto,and your twin brother being well versed devil hunters".

Dante raised an eyebrow suspiciously,"My name's not there?".

"They consider you to,but not fully yet because they know you already have your own organisation,devil May Cry".

Dante and Naruto smirked simultaneously before Noctis decided to continue talking. "Anyway,I'll need information from you guys for the mission".

"And the devil is here,in Konoha".

Naruto chuckled a bit before smiling. "I don't think any devil would be foolish enough to reside here,in my village",Naruto said,fixing emphasis on the 'my'.

Noctis' face changed into a very serious one and Naruto knew that he was telling the truth. "Its not in the village,but from the village,there's a town not too far from Konoha called KuroZuki".

"I wanna have a go on this one,its been a while since I felt in the heat of a mission".

Noctis sweatdropped when he heard Naruto's request. "I bet you wanna have a go at the payment to right?".

"Just give me 5% and I'm all yours". Naruto said with a cocky smile and stretched his hand forward in a handshake.

Noctis just sighed and shook his hand,the two rwere smiling before Naruto's face suddenly changed into a disordered one as Noctis squeezed his bones.

#BreAK#

Naruto looked around his new room. It wasn't that big as he didn't want it to be like that. He had assigned Noctis and Itachi to their rooms and he,Noctis and Itachi were to set out the next day for the beginning of their mission.

Naruto sighed with comfort and was about to jump onto his bed when he heard a knock on his door. He sighed out of laziness and went to open it. He saw Haku standing,wearing nothing but a simple white robe with pink flowers on it. Naruto smiled at her beauty as she walked in.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you Naruto,I just wanted to come and lay with you".

Naruto smiled and simply hugged his lover and she chuckled in a cute manner that just made him wanna hug her more. He brushed her hair to the back and kissed her forehead before lifting her and softly placing her on the bed,he kissed her lips and went to sleep beside her.

#BreAK#

Naruto slowly woke up and brushed his hair with his hands as he noticed that it was in the middle of the night. He was topless and only had black slim jogger pants on him. Then what woke him up shot at him again.

"'"Naruto,that Sasuke kid is looking for you on the training ground"'".

The blonde nodded towards the fox and jumped out the window and landed on a knee and a palm before looking up to see Sasuke standing,sparring with a rubber dummy.

Naruto just sighed as he rubbed his eyes and stood up. Sasuke had been training continuously ever since his brother came back. The Namikaze just managed to smile a bit,but his smile turned into a frown when he noticed a dark figure walking towards Sasuke.

Without hesitation,Naruto created a bolt of lightning in his hand dashed towards the figure,yelling Inazuma when he thrust the technique into the tummy of the man and struck him down,immediately killing him.

"Wow,thanks Naruto,I owe you one",Sasuke said,his breathing heightened due to his training.

"You owe me more than one",the blonde responded,making the Uchiha chuckle.

"Now I wonder why someone would walk up to my house,and try to attack you in the middle of the night".

"Too bad he's dead".

At that point,the man's body started to vibrate and then it turned black before a grotesque demon,with blue aura jumped out of it. It was a bit taller than the two of them and its skin was made of muscle and had savage canine teeth,its head was of a wolf and so was the body structure,but it stood on two legs and was ready to attack.

"Sasuke,stay behind me". Naruto ran towards the demon and it began its run towards him also.

|Slow Mo|

The wolf jumped towards Naruto,and used its mouth like a sword ready for a very strong bite while Naruto just managed to do a cartwheel without the use of his hands over the demon and then punch its back,sending it crashing with full force while he skidded to a stop.

|Slow Mo:Stop|

Naruto stretched out his left hand as the demon charged towards him,using its four legs to move even faster. Naruto's Katana broke out of the house and stuck like magnet to his hand,he immediately switched to his right and jumped,spinning as he did,gaining some cuts on the wolf and severely weakening it.

"Fire Style: Fireball Technique!". Sasuke cried out and finished his hand seals with the Tora sign before releasing a fireball on the demon,ending it.

A smirk appeared on Naruto's face as the fire burnt the demon,a blue orb appeared out of the demon and went towards Sasuke,who stretched out his hand and held the orb and was immediately encased in large blue and silent lightning glowing all around him. It stopped and he was left with a blue bandage on his hand,stretching from his left wrist to his to the beginning of his forearm.

"What...what is this?",Sasuke asked as he looked at the bandage,it had black linings in between and his biceps now had the same black linings tattoo(Teenwolves) on it.

Naruto knew that Sasuke clearly didn't know what it was and smiled. "Its called a devil arm,you gain one after you defeat a devil,even though I'm wondering what kinda devil that was",he muttered the last part.

"So they are some kinda weapon?",he answered as he lifted his left hand up.

"Stay calm,the instructions should flow in...".

Naruto didn't finish his words before lightning charged on the bandage,as it did so,a bar showed and the colour on it was blue,Sasuke immediately released the lightning towards a tree,immediately striking a solid hole in it and making the hole burn,before the tree itself was engulfed in flames.

Naruto and Sasuke smirked simultaneously.

"You should enjoy that".

"'"Damn,I wish your mum was here,she'd love that devil arm!"'".

EnD

Thanks for all the reviews and favs and fllws! Love you all!


	15. Chapter 15

|Play,Paramore- Ain't it Fun|

Sorry if you felt the last chapter was a rush,I'm having my exams and I don't really have much writing time,really sorry guys. But now I'm done with the exams and I can concentrate on my story once more for your tremendous support,really its what kept me going! (45 follows for my first handwritten story!).

Love you all so much!

|Arc : Skyline|

|Chapter 15 : KuroZuki : The devil within!|

Naruto and Noctis stood at the gates of Konoha. Noctis was in his same clothes while Naruto wore a black unzipped jacket and a white vest underneath and slim black pants. His Katana was strapped to his back in a slant manner. He wore black bandages on his right hand and black sandals.

"So,where we headed to?",Naruto asked as he stretched.

"KuroZuki,a town that is being raided by demons,and also that's where we'll find your Konoha representative".

"Sounds fun".

Noctis smiled. He knew that Naruto understood and knew how he worked. The two were masters of stealth,and could also take out a whole demon battalion if the time came.

"Let's get going then".

#BreAK#

After some time on the road,Naruto decided to break the silence.

"So,when and why exactly did you guys leave the Akatsuki?".

"Some weeks ago,we left to protect you and Kushina,and because our leader had been corrupted and was now using demons and devils for work",he replied.

"I was thinking of beginning an organisation of devil hunters".

"devil May Cry?".

"devil may cry",the blonde kid replied.

"I'm in,Itachi might not be up for it because he's still wandering around for a reason I dunno about".

Naruto nodded and decided to change the topic.

"So you have this mission planned out?".

"yeah,we'll have to get some information first,all I have is that every night,demons attack,destroy and capture,that's why we were hired by the chief priest of the village".

"Then I'm guessing they should be ready for us then and should be ready to dispel any information without delay".

Noctis just smirked,"They won't wanna mess with two half-breeds".

After about fifteen minutes of walking,they finally got to the village and entered the border,which was wrecked and looked much like a demon infested village. The population however,was lively and there were different casinos in the village.

"Let's ask around for where the priest stays",Noctis said and entered into a random casino. Immediately they entered,Noctis smirked when he saw a familiar face,the person ran through the back door of the casino while Noctis warped out of sight,Naruto just sighed before he also disappeared.

Noctis appeared behind the runaway and grabbed his neck from the back with his left hand before hurling him towards a wall,the man slammed on it and fell down,weakened.

"What the hell do you want?",he said,grunting as he did.

"Come on Slash,I know you have information about whatever's happening in town,spit,and I'll let you live...again".

Slash complied immediately,he chuckled before he began to talk.

"Well,all I know is about demons raiding this damned village every freaking night!".

"Where does the priest live?".

"Down the village,in a tall church,that's all I got".

Noctis smiled before knocking him out with a superb punch from his right hand.

"We've still got plenty of time before the sun sets,let's move".

#BreAK#

Naruto and Noctis arrived in front of a fairly big church with a very tall bell tower. They entered the church,it was like a normal with rows staight up before the altar,in which a bald man was standing,he had white beard and wore a white robe. He turned around and looked at the two individuals coming in.

"Oh,you must be Noctis Lucis?",he said in a very wise tone.

Noctis replied with a nod and they continued walking towards the man.

"I'm so glad you're both here,I guess your name is Naruto huh?".

Naruto,a bit surprised and a bit used with it just nodded in reply. "How did you know?.

"I'm a man of many things",he said with a smile and walked down the altar.

"Yeah,so how can we start helping with the situation?",Noctis asked as he and Naruto stopped walking.

"Well,due to some scouting,we've managed to locate a swamp that is demon infested,and also we've located the captured".

#BreAK#

Naruto was moving slowly. The water level was well above his knees and wasn't that deep,but still he moved with caution as he was still in a forest.

"'" I gotta say,Noct made a very wise decision by making you kill the demons,rather than rescue the captured"'".

"I couldn't have it any other way",Naruto replied the fox with dry sarcasm.

"'"Don't worry,you like having fun,I'm sure there are plenty of demons or at least a devil"'".

Before he could reply,Naruto felt the current of the water change,and soon two solid blue dragons appeared out of the water,it was clear that they weren't of normal heritage as they had a demonic aura surrounding them.

Naruto smirked when he saw the two glaring at him.

"'"What do you know,you're lucky to have me"'".

"Shut up",Naruto replied and kicked his Katana from its sheath on his back.

#BreAK#

Noctis was in the front of large cave. He was about to go in,but still pondered about the whole status of the mission,the details given to them was too obvious.

How could the priest have known everything?,he thought. He just sighed and walked into the cave,at first,it was dark,but he could still see and the path was straight.

He kept walking,his mind and body on alert,the path got brighter until it reached the end,which was somehow like a large open space,with a step,leading to a smaller,but still large space.

Noctis jumped and landed in the middle of the place,walking forward as he did.

"Hello?". His voice echoed as spoke aloud.

'This place is too silent for anyone to be captured here'.

Noctis was about to turn back when he heard an inhuman growl. A spear appeared in his hand,he spun it skillfully and was able to pierce a demon-wolf that was about to tear him into pieces right in the air.

|Play,Blow Me Away,By Breaking Benjamin|

"Sabotage",he said dryly as the demon turned into dust,with more coming out.

#BreAK#

"Helm Breaker!",Naruto yelled in the air. He was a bit higher than the dragon and then struck his Katana down with force,slicing the dragon in two.

The other dragon breathed fire at him,he easily made a frontflip and jumped high enough over the fire before disappearing out of sight as the fire elevated upwards.

The blonde appeared behind the dragon and yelled,"Stinger",he then thrust his Katana through the back of the neck of the dragon,instantly killing it as it slumped back into the water,Naruto landing also.

He put his Katana back into the sheath,a frown showing on his face.

"These weren't demons,they were rather dragons just living here".

"'"I tried to tell you"'",the fox replied its host.

"No,you didn't".

"'"Yes I did"'".

"Shut up".

"'"Well,we do know that this was never really a mission from the start"'".

"Figures".

"'"You killed two..."'"

"Shut up".

#BreAK#

|Play,Breaking Benjamin, Blow Me Away|

Noctis ran towards the church,he was there already,all he had to do was enter. He clinched his fists as he reached the entrance,only to be stopped by a force he didn't understand.

"What the?!",he cried out as he moved back.

He heard footsteps,quick footsteps,and looked back,only to see Naruto jump towards the entrance,and humorously get pushed back with a lot of force,and then crash on the ground.

Naruto groaned as he managed to get up on his feet. "What...what the fuck was that?!",he asked when he finally balanced.

"I dunno,but these...priest or whatever the hell he is played us real well,and I'll kill him!".

Naruto just smirked when he heard the words of Noctis. He knew when the black-haired individual was annoyed,and he was,scratch that,he was downright pissed!

"Hahahahaha",a voice boomed around them, a unusually deep voice.

"You think you've escaped?! Well,you've not! Fall Into Limbo!".

#EnD#

A/N: First of all! No Criticism on the use of Limbo. Its a good setting,and I wanna use it,so if you don't like,suite yourself.

Sorry I've not been updating on this chapter,I'm trying to update Naruto X Avatar: BadAss,without making it look too much like Bodyguard of Azula,which is very hard since that's where I'm writing the story from!

Anyways,review,thanks,and bye for now!


	16. Chapter 16

|Arc : Skyline|

|Fallen Angel|

|Chapter 16:Kurozuki: Limbo!|

|Play,Battle Theme-Radioactive-Imagine Dragons|

The two felt a powerful force pulling them into the church,they floated in a void that seemed to be endless,until they landed,in the church.

Naruto noticed that it was clearly a different dimension. The chairs were gone,and the ground was light blue,and so was the whole area. The church looked MUCH bigger,but it didn't look neat,it looked like it had been extended by the hands of a giant.

"You have fallen into Limbo!",the mysterious voice roared again.

"We get it,just explain how we're gonna kick your ass". Naruto said in an irritated manner.

Before anything else could be said,a large horde of demons appeared and started running towards them.

"You just had to talk",Noctis said as a bow appeared in his hand.

"At least now we'll have fun",Naruto said as he knelt down on one knee,resting on his left hand and using his right to reach to his Katana on his back.

Noctis raised the bow and mimicked like he wanted to fire. He did fire as a blue projectile arrow went into the heart of a demon(If they do have one),before it exploded and killed two more demons.

The demons still got nearer,and If you looked from a Dynamic camera,it looked like a war was about to begin,only that it was two against hundreds.

When the demons were close enough,Naruto leaped forward and unleashed a powerful slash of his Katana before quickly putting it back into its sheath. He killed at least seven demons by the one swipe. The blonde flashed a smirk,impressed with his new Dark Slayer Style.

Noctis was also impressed but didn't admit,as he had his problems to face. He fired each projectile with perfection and speed,eliminating demons as they piled up beneath his feet.

The two got together again after defeating hordes and backed themselves.

"Aren't you getting tired of that bow?". Naruto said as he held the hilt of his Katana,still in a stance.

"Apparently,I haven't mastered it fully".

"Switch then?",Naruto said back.

|Play- Blow Me Away By Breaking Benjamin!||

"I've got over a thousand weapons,there's nothing to worry about,let's teach these mothefuckers a lesson,to never mess with the 'N' team!".

Naruto smirked as the two leapt back into battle with incredible speed. Naruto used his DarkSlayer to cut through the demons with incredible speed.

Noctis also changed from his projectile weapon to a Katana without a sheath and sliced through the demons,he was also fast,and was keeping up to Naruto's speed as he warped around the demons and also killed them.

Naruto stabbed the head of the last demon and kicked the body off with the head in badassery and then looked onto the altar of the church,which was very far away,and looked very difficult to reach.

"First to get to the altar?".

"An Uzumaki never backs down from a challenge".

The two burst off in an incredible fit of speed and began leaping over the empty ripped off parts of the church,and excellently doing well as they jumped in inhuman heights,within seconds,they landed on the altar,leaving some cracks in their wake.

"You're faster than you were,and your jumps have improved,you didn't use chakra this time",Noctis said in a calm manner.

Naruto just smirked,his face changed and he took a stance,when at the end of the altar,the priest appeared.

"Okay,weirdo,spit it out,this whole mission isn't even understandable",Naruto ordered the priest,who still had a calm look.

"This isn't a mission,I lured Noctis here so I could kill him,Skyline doesn't need someone as strong as him to be in the way for the upcoming war".

"Okay,what the fuck is Skyline?".

"Its an alias that the Akatsuki go under,but there's no way you guys can start the war without it",Noctis stated,still in his stance,with a very serious face.

"Its ready,we don't need the nine tails to do it anymore,we summoned enough chakra to place into it,after,we will revive Madara,with the spirit of Hiroki".

Noctis' eyes widened when he heard the name of his brother. "No you won't!". He roared and warped immediately to the left side of the man,he immediately summoned his trademark sword and slashed from his right,which the priest easily blocked with his stick. The two struggled for dominance,but the priest was distracted when Noctis disappeared and Naruto appeared at his back,charging forward.

"Stinger!",the two yelled simultaneously and stabbed the man from both sides with incredible speed and force.

"Damn it,you're both good together!",he said calmly,before he began emitting a reddish black aura.

He roared and unleashed a great blast from his body,sending the two away,they both managed to acrobatically skid and land.

Naruto immediately began generating electricity around his body,it was much more than before,and took a crimson colour,as he summoned chakra from the beast within,and mixed it with his devil heritage. His body changed as his canines were elongated and his hair became more bushy.

"Devil Art: Lightning Dragon!",he charged the energy into his sword,although a bit of smoke was still covering the priest,he fired a powerful shot at him,and it left a large crater.

Naruto sheathed his sword,but then a devil jumped forward from the blast area,he was taller,wore a black and red armour and had golden eyes,and two horns.

"Wow,you're really ugly,you should have just taken the lightning instead",Naruto said,having an irritated look on his face.

"You missed".

"What?",he asked,surprised as his lightning bolt attack was definitely target.

"You're pathetic,Nine Tails Jinchuriki".

"Okay,that's it!",Naruto said out loud and clapped his hands together,a large chakra burst happened,and his crimson chakra flowed all around,affecting even the devil,as he struggled to stay on his feet.

"Kurama!,let's finish this!",Naruto roared with an inhuman voice.

"'I'll gladly accept that!",the fox replied with a sly grin.

"Devil Art: Wind Style +Lightning Style: Rasenshuriken!",Naruto roared as he created a rasengan and then a rasenshuriken,but instead of its blue colour,it was crimson and had lightning generating around it,the burst of chakra stopped and he threw the technique at the devil.

The devil was slow to calculate,as he was surprised by the mere amount of chakra Naruto wielded.

"There's...there is a doubt in this war",that was all he could say as he was engulfed by the technique and sliced into bits by it.

The church started to change after that,it went back to normal,but more surprisingly,it changed into the forest.

"So there never even was a village?".

"I guess so".

You handled yourself well,your chakra control has gotten much better".

"Thanks Noctis".

"Let's get back to the village,we have to talk to Tsunade about the war".

EnD

Yes,I used Limbo,and again yes,there maybe some things from DmC: Devil May Cry appearing Fallen Angel,and YES the story is gradually coming to its end,and the 'IT' is not the Ten Tails,so ya'll should calm the fuck down.

Skyline is just a name I decided to come up with,since it will be used in the possible sequel of Fallen Angel,yes,there May be a sequel,May being the keyword. If I get enough reviews for Fallen Angel,I'll go on.

Sorry if the devil was too easy,but hey,he never was going to be a match against two awesome devil hunters,so,skip it.

You can drop storylines from the sequel,really,I'll accept anything at this point,and also any ideas or anything.

Thanks,see you all later!


	17. Chapter 17

|Fallen Angel|

|Chapter 17:Nothing Less|

|Theme Song: Radioactive-Imagine Dragons|

|Play,My Pein's Theme Song- Busta Rhymes ft Chris Brown- Why Stop Now|

He stood at the front of a dark cave. His look was as special,as he had different piercings on his face,and had blue eyes,also known as the Rinnegan. He wore the standard Akatsuki cloth,and had no emotion showing on his face.

The sun was setting,but there was still enough light around the world for it to be clear to see.

A white and black being,known as Zetsu surfaced from the ground,although he only revealed half of his body.

"Pein,you summoned me?",the black part said in an unclear and somewhat cracked voice.

"Yes,Zetsu,I have a message for the Hokage Of Konoha,and it is to be sent immediately".

#Break#

"Yeah,its classified mission,and I'm not reporting to you about it".

Hiruzen smiled. "Yes,that is clearly understandable,but is there anything else you wanna tell me?".

"Yeah,there is",Noctis said as he laid on the wall beside the door to the entrance of the Hokage's office. "I'm thinking that there will be a war between Konoha and the Akatsuki soon,normally,the Akatsuki don't use these kinda strategy to gain a Tailed-Beast,but I've guess they've noticed this is no normal Jinchuriki".

"Not my fault",Naruto stated from where he stood against the wall at the other side of the door.

Noctis just nodded,"So I think that's why they're planning to use extra force".

Hiruzen,all the while,was just stroking his beard,listening carefully and analysing to how they could make the situation an advantage to them.

"I think,we could use this opportunity to weaken the Akatsuki,that way we can keep them out of our trouble zone for a while,we'll take it to them at full force,I would like to ask for your help,Noctis?".

Noctis' face didn't change. He still had the same straight look on his face,before simply nodding.

"Naruto,I'll try and get Tifa and Lightning to join the party,they'd love a good fight",Noctis said,smirking as he did.

Naruto had a huge smile on his face as Noctis warped out of the office.

"Naruto,this war,if it happens...can be dangerous to you...".

The blonde didn't allow the Sandaime to finish is statement. "No way old man,I WILL participate in this war,and we will win!".

Hiruzen looked at the Uzumaki. He had a look of an impressed grandfather. The young troublesome kid he once knew was gone,and was replaced by a strong and responsible kid.

"I'll go whatever it takes to protect this village",Naruto stated out as he grabbed his chest,before looking away.

"As long as they don't betray me",he whispered.

#Break#

Hiruzen decided to work late. Clearly because there was a possibility of a war. He was quite satisfied at what he had,the Konoha Ninja Army,a crazy blonde human-demon hybrid with a tailed beast,two half-demon twins,and a man who has been known to be seemingly undefeated.

After he gave certain people,different works,he decided to rest for a while before heading home. He had a clear idea and had already arranged different squads,even for the special breeds.

Hiruzen sat back and smoked his pipe. It was at that point that he got an uneasy feeling,he still relaxed,but had a more suspicious feeling.

Just then, a black and white figure appeared. Hiruzen stayed calm and just looked at him.

"Sandaime,my leader has a message for you",he said before a man in the normal Akatsuki cloth appeared. His hair was spiky orange and he had piercings all over his face.

"Hiruzen",he started in a slow tone and a deep voice. "You're going to regret not handing the Kyuubi to us when we demanded it".

"However",he continued. "I'm here to warn about the war,which you know about,thanks to Noctis,don't let your hopes go high,we shall attack in one week and after we take the tailed beast we will destroy the village".

The Hokage was about to reply when the man suddenly cried out in a moderate manner.

"Shinra Tensei!".

An unstoppable force of air suddenly burst through the room towards Hiruzen. It sent him crashing through the glass. The Sandaime landed on the rooftop of a building hard,before finally stopping in his tracks.

#break#

Naruto silently sat beside his bed. The anger within almost ate him alive,burning through his heart,but he kept there,trying not to do anything rash.

Hiruzen explained what the mysterious man said,the threats.

"If they wanted me,they should have come for ME!". Naruto said,his voice wasn't loud,but it reeked of grief and regret.

"Naruto,there was nothing you could do,it was bound to happen that way",Hiruzen said in a slow manner,slower than usual.

"Whoever that man was,he's extremely strong,he had the Rinnegan".

"Fuck it,how are you doing anyway,old man?".

Hiruzen was silent,he then heaved a heavy sigh and held Naruto's hand gently.

"Naruto,",the Sandaime slowly began. "No matter what happens,don't betray Konoha,I have a very strong believe that you will become Hokage,you have the potential,and amazing companions,a lot of people you don't know care about in this village,and would never wish for you to go away,help Konoha win this war,and tell Kakashi,that I want him...as my successor.".

Naruto stayed silent. He couldn't believe what just happened to him. Someone he considered like his grandfather,a very caring one,just passed away.

Tears began to stream down his eye,even though he promised himself that he'll never cry again.

"Maybe...maybe just one more time".

The room was silent for some while before Naruto finally let his emotions take over him,he raised his head and looked at the roof before screaming out.

|Two Days Later|

|Play,Three Days Grace Never Too Late|

Naruto was wearing a black coat that reached his knees,he wore a steel gray underneath,and had black skinny pants with black ninja sandals. He had a flower in his right hand as he stood over a grave.

The crowd before,was much,but it decreased as time went by. The last set of people to leave were Vergil,Dante,Itachi,Kushina,Asuma and Kakashi.

Noctis couldn't make it as he had to prepare the Konoha troops.

"Hiruzen",Naruto started silently.

"I'll do it your way,those bastards will never take Konoha!".

He then proceeded to kneel down and dropped the flower in the midst of a lot of other flowers. His emotions didn't come this time,as he felt like a more new person,killing the vibe that made him feel like he was supposed to be crying.

"Thank you".

He stood up,turned around,and began to walk,his coat flowing as it blurred out of sight.

|Song Plays Out|

EnD

I hope you guys enjoyed this. The volume one of #Fallen Angel will soon end,and yes,Naruto has changed,he's gonna get darker,and I've cancelled somethings in the story,his girls are gonna be only Tifa and Haku,and possibly Samui.

After part one,he will leave with Haku,and go and learn something that I'm not yet totally sure of yet.

And now this is a special shoutout to all the readers,reviewers,follows,favoriters(go with it). I love you guys so much! Thanks for the support till now,and I hope you guys continue to support me.

S/O to story and character developer,Liam Cullen,Love you dearie!

S/O to Deus Swiftblade,he's always been a help to me,and I hope he continues to criticise my new story 'Naruto X Avatar: BadAss'. Thanks a lot sir!

S/O to Lockdown00 for his amazing ideas!

Jaa-Ne!


	18. Chapter 18

Opening Theme shall be played in this chapter.

Updated

|Fallen Angel|

|Chapter 18:Things Lost,Things Regained|

"Its been a year and five months into the war,and really,the Akatsuki aren't as strong as we thought they'd be".

"The Konoha troops would have trembled,really,but thanks to I;Noctis,Tifa,Kakashi,Itachi,Lightning Farron and especially Naruto,we are the secret weapon of Konoha,and we've crumbled most of the Akatsuki's forces".

"The young Namikaze was tremendous for Konoha,he created so many plans to defeat the Akatsuki,they had built four camps at the extreme of the lands outside Konoha,he defeated three with his squad;Yellow Shadow(KiroiKage),consisting of him,Sasuke,Tifa,and Haku".

"Ironically,Tifa wanted to join my team;Black Shadow(KuroKage),but she secretly for Naruto's stuff,considering their skirmish when he was 9 or so,and deeply loves the kid,and really,I support whatever the hell's gonna go on between both of them".

"Now the end of the war is coming,if KiroiKage can manage to destroy the fourth and last camp,it might also be the most difficult as they are suspecting a devil to be there".

Naruto stayed in the cover of the leaves. He wore what he was wearing at Hiruzen's grave and looked slightly taller. He made some signs with his right hand as he looked onto the camp that was built inside a not too big,and could contain at least fifteen of their soldiers.

Two unknown signatures threw four Kunai with explosive tags into the camp,they exploded and then Haku and Tifa showed themselves. The latter wore her signature gloves and cloth and immediately jumped into acton,Haku wore a mask with the mark of Konoha on it.

Naruto watched from afar as the two fought,occasionally throwing a Kunai or two with exceptional marksmanship.

"'"You know,you should really learn how to use a bow gaki"'".

'I'm busy fox',Naruto replied the beast inside before killing another ninja with a Kunai right into the head.

The skies then took on a somewhat red colour as a demon sprung forth from the earth,it had a black helmet with horns. Tifa tried to punch it,with no success as it flung her away.

"Time I joined the fun!". The blonde as he stood up,

"Show yourself KuroBeru(Black Veil),and flash forth from the heavens!",Naruto chanted as stretched his hands forth as his Katana appeared in lightning,its scabbard was black with a dark blue dragon on it,and the hilt was also black with blue diamonds.

He grasped the KuroBeru and instantly flashed to the rear of the demon,quickly releasing the sword. After rigorous training through time skip,Naruto was able to listen to his Katana,although they only spoke twice,and the second time he was able to hear its name,before realising he was being fooled by the fox,who was posing as his Katana.

Naruto removed the Katana from its sheath as the scabbard disappeared,he instantaneously made a deep gash on the demon's back before teleporting after it stretched a hand backwards,only for its attack to hit the ground.

The blonde appeared at the front of the demon with a smirk on his face. Tifa jumped up from the side and managed to land a devastating punch on the left side of the being,somewhat damaging its face a lot.

Naruto responded quickly as the demon was staggering,and muttered something under his breath. He removed the Katana from its sheath slightly,and then made slashes too fast for the others,and even the demon,to see. The demon screeched and feel as it lost control of its leg.

That was when Sasuke appeared(He's wearing the same thing as Naruto,only with a high hard collar),he and Naruto locked eyes as the blonde stylishly threw a Kunai towards the demon.

Sasuke's eyes spun and blood came out from the left eye as the Kunai caught on black flames before thrusting into the demon,setting it ablaze.

KiroiKage quickly came together and cheered loudly,except the two boys. They had all grown. Naruto was now 15,and so was Sasuke,Haku,and Tifa.

"Well,aren't you guys happy? The war is over".

"This wasn't the war",Sasuke began seriously,"It was just an attack to get the Kyuubi".

"But there is something we can be happy about",Naruto began,with the same tone Sasuke was using,albeit with a small smile,"We saw the end of Akatsuki after Noctis and Itachi defeated Obito and Pein".

They all cheered apart from Sasuke.

"Let's get going and report our mission to Kakashi,there's definitely gonna be a grand celebration".

They began walking,Haku walking slower than the others. She felt a presence behind her and immediately tried a punch,only for it to be blocked and then she felt her hand twist,she let out a small cry,which the others quickly noticed.

"Amaterasu!",the attacker said out as he looked at Haku,immediately setting her heart on fire.

"HAKU!",Naruto screamed out as he teleported to the attacker,who he now clearly recognised as Hiro and charged a punch,which was more stronger than usual.

Hiro threw Haku away and blocked the punch with his left palm,sending a force strong enough that it pushed a surprised Tifa and Sasuke backwards,the former,falling to the ground.

Hiro didn't flinch,he smirked as he saw the anger in the Namikaze's eyes. Hiro had also grown,his hair was more bushy and he was as tall as Naruto,he was more handsome and wore a simple white cloak with white sandals.

"Naruto",he said slowly. "You will never learn",he proceeded to grab the blonde's fist and began to squeeze it. Naruto felt the pain,but just shrugged it off. He began to free his hand,and did it well before he kicked his ex-friend in the gut,only getting a chuckle from him.

"We're eternal enemies,we will fight,our generations will fight,I am an angel,and you're a filthy devil".

"Shut up!". The blonde screamed before he tried to punch him again,only for the Uchiha to disappear.

The others were speechless after what happened. Naruto got down on his knees as he remembered what happened when he and Noctis killed the masked man,Obito.

"Your victory,shall come at a great loss". The words echoed in his mind as he was almost brought down to tears but killed his feelings and stood up.

"We can't carry her body,it will be burned to no level".

"Then let's go",Naruto said seriously,the pain aching in his heart,he just had to leave it behind as this was war.

A kunai shot past him before he could start moving. Naruto's eyes flared and he gathered mass chakra from the Kyuubi before looking at the remaining Akatsuki warriors,a menacing grin appearing on his face.

"'"Naruto! DON'T!".

Play: Teen Wolf Opening Soundtrack!

|Black Background,TeenWolf's|

Kurama's eye is briefly shown,before its face transforms to that of Naruto,still having the eye.

Naruto hits the ground in slow motion as dust rises to his knee level,his face is changed and he had fangs and had a foxy face before it all changed after he stands fully. He's wearing a black sweatshirt and black slim pants while his full name is written in upper case letters. His hair is his new trademark hair.

Sasuke performs a front flip off his hawk and lands,holding his Kusanagi at his waist. He's wearing the same cloth as Naruto, and there's a black slant belt at his waist. His name is also written Upper case.

Hiro raises his head while on one knee,he's in his angel form and then spreads out his wings before he flies off. His name is written in write on the black wings and he wears a simple black flowing cloth.

Kakashi holds a Raikiri in his hand,he's wearing his Hokage uniform,but in black. He vanishes after his name is written.

Dante and Vergil's sword clash,both are wearing their normal clothes,but in a black colour. The two grunt as they gain for dominance,with their names written at their back respectively. They slightly change into their devil triggers before they vanish off screen.

Tifa buckles her gloves tight while Sakura does the same,their names written side by side each other,the two wear their normal cloth,but with the black colour. The two then charge at the screen and punch it,the screen slightly breaking and their names shaking off screen.

Noctis warps into sight,he spins his sword before it turns into a spear,his name written boldly on top of it before he throws it off screen.

The camera follows the spear and Naruto catches it,but it has changed to his Katana,he also spins it before sheathing while everybody who appeared before appear behind him.

Music Stops

FALLEN ANGEL is then written at the top.

#Break#

Naruto and Sasuke entered the Hokage office. They walked side-by-side as they entered.

"Report,KiroiKage Squad Leader".

"Mission...was a success,Godaime-Sama".

The white haired Hokage raised his head up in delight,he eye smiled the two gracefully.

"We can clearly say this war is over,full report".

"The ambush was not expected,so it went smoothly,the demon was also killed,although there was an unexpected interference by Hiroki Uchiha,which led to the death of Haku".

Kakashi was shocked but just kept it to himself. "That's...good news,and bad news,but still,we have won the war and have shut down the Akatsuki,we shall celebrate for our victory,and our losses,tonight,but the grand celebration is tomorrow".

A smile appeared on the faces of the two members of Yellow Shadow.

"Dismissed,Naruto,stay".

"Hai,Hokage-Sama",the two quickly stated before Sasuke vanished.

"Sorry about...".

"Forget it,Hokage-Sama",Naruto cut off Kakashi,his head looking straight down.

Kakashi stayed silent and observed the kid's growth,Naruto was now as tall as him,and his shinobi skills were rapidly still improving and it didn't look like it was gonna stop going up.

"Well,there shall be a small party at your place today,and please tell Dante that I have a surprise for him". Kakashi stood up and placed his hands on Naruto's shoulder.

"The war is over,you're on a two weeks vacation,you shall be paid dearly for your actions Namikaze-San".

Naruto bowed to the Hokage. "Thank you,Godaime-Sama". The two smiled before Naruto disappeared.

#Break#

The blonde was walking through the streets with his hands in his pocket. He still felt the piercing eyes of the citizens as he roamed the streets. It reached a point where three citizens walked in front of him and they didn't stop

He sighed and was about to smoothly move away from the citizens when he realized they were already circling him. Naruto got on guard and was about to reach for his Katana when he heard someone clapping,soon enough,they were all clapping and cheering.

"Give it up for Namikaze-San!".

"Namikaze-San".

They carried him and started to throw him up into the air.

Naruto couldn't explain the happiness he felt in his heart,the village he swore to protect,the villagers who once hated him,now they're cheering for him.

#Break#

"Mum,I'm home!",Naruto said to the house as he entered.

Kushina quickly ran out from the kitchen and hugged Naruto. He hugged back dearly and tightly,overwhelmed to see his mother,he stroked her hair and observed it,it was still as beautiful as ever. He kissed her forehead before they broke the hug.

Kushina looked at his face and smiled. "You look just like your father".

Naruto chuckled as she caressed his face. "I missed you to,mum". He dropped his Katana in its booth and started going upstairs.

"Oh,and Kakashi-Sama said we should prepare for a party today Kaa-san!".

"Okay,Ruto-chan"

#Break#

FOUR HOURS LATER

Music Playing: The Weekend- Can't Feel My Face

The Namikaze residence was filled with light and music as the party went on. Guests of honour were present,the Hokage,Tifa,Noctis,the Uchiha brothers and they were all dressed in fitting suits and gowns respectively. Sakura was also present and she wore a short pink gown,arms locked with the younger Uchiha's.

The party had been going on pretty well,Kushina was able to set everything perfectly with some Kage Bunshin and help from her dear Ruto-chan. There were enough drinks,and enough food.

"So,when's the man of the party gonna come out?". Sakura asked Sasuke as she held him close to her.

"He's always late for stuffs like this",Sasuke calmly replied with a surprising smile on his face.

"I wanna apologise to him".

Sasuke looked at his girlfriend with a quirked eyebrow. "Why?".

"I treated Naruto like a fool back then in the Academy,I always pushed him away,underrated him and said he could never be as good as...you".

Sasuke smiled and then kissed Sakura's forehead. "I'm happy you regret what you did,we all do,Naruto's now the greatest of all of us,and possibly the next Hokage,he helped win this war,but his friends were always there for him".

Sakura smiled at her boyfriend. "You always know how to cheer me up,Sasuke-kun",she said before they kissed for a short period.

"I see you're enjoying yourselves".

They stopped their kiss and graced the oncoming individual,Tifa Lockhart.

She was as beautiful as ever and was a bit taller than Sakura and wore a black tube gown,also as short as Sakura's own. Her bust was large and she had an ass to die for.

"Tifa-san,are you enjoying the party?". Sakura asked as she clung to Sasuke.

"Oh well,just waiting for that retard to show up".

"Namikaze-San!".

The music lowered as Naruto descended from the stairs,his mother hand-in-hand with him. Kushina wore a beautiful long black gown after being convinced by Naruto to wear it,while he wore a simple slim suit with a white shirt underneath. His hair was combed forward and looked astonishingly neat.(Just think of Justin Bieber's hair when he was 18*BIGSMILE*).

They stopped halfway and looked at the audience before them. Kakashi walked upwards to them and stood beside them.

"We celebrate tonight,because of our victory over the Akatsuki".

The speech was short and the party continued with Naruto drinking with Sasuke,Dante and Vergil.

"I can't believe Kakashi started importing this stuff man,told ya its great",Dante said as he took another sip of the drink in his glass.

"You're right Dante,Vodka's the best".

The party went on and was soon over,people started leaving before the individuals living in Namikaze mansion went to sleep in their rooms.

Naruto stayed in the sitting room still sipping his Vodka as he sat on the couch.

"Naruto-kun".

Naruto looked at his back and saw Tifa coming to him,she sat down beside him.

"Why aren't you sleeping,Tifa?".Naruto asked smoothly.

"Nothing...I just...I just wanted to stay here",Tifa replied rather shyly.

Naruto looked at her,he remembered the past they had when they were young,feeling hype,he decided to give it a try.

"Naruto-kun,do you still feel the same way about me?!".

Naruto was surprised when she asked him that question. Naruto moved closer to her and stroked her hair before caressing her face.

"You...you have no idea!",he said before he jumped in to kiss her,the kiss was long and passionate. The two stood up and broke up their kiss,they ran upstairs and went into Naruto's room.

They continued their kiss as Tifa started to undress Naruto's white shirt while Naruto zipped down her gown. Both of them stripped for each other,kissing as they did and then got onto the bed. Tifa laid down and opened her legs wide waiting for Naruto,both of them fully naked,showcasing their amazing bodies.

Naruto went ontop of her,and tried to position his part to hers,but abruptly stopped.

"No...no,I...I can't do this".

Tifa held his face and smiled. "We once did this,Naruto-kun,I'm not a virgin,remember?".

Naruto nodded and kissed her again before he stopped and raised his head. "Tifa...here I come". Naruto immediately stuck his stuff into hers.

the Weekend-Wicked Games

He went back and forth,fucking her fast,but softly.

"Ah,yes,yes Naruto,oh my Kami this feels great",Tifa moaned out as Naruto thrust into her. She curled her legs around his back as Naruto leaned in closer and fucked her.

"Hmm",the blonde grunted as he moved faster,feeling himself coming to his peak. Tifa moaned out louder as the blonde's seed increased,the latter charging chakra unknowingly from a smirking Kurama.

"Tifa...I'm...I'm...going to cum".

"Cum inside me Namikaze-San!".

Naruto couldn't stop at this rate as he fucked Tifa faster,the two continued before both reached their peak and moaned out loudly.

End Music

Naruto laid on Tifa,never bring his part out of the beauty. Tifa brought his face onto her chest as Naruto licked her nipple,a smile creeping on her face.

"I missed you,Tifa".

#end#

Yeah,I killed off Haku,my apologies if you don't like it. And yeah,there's the erotic scene,not really good at writing stuffs like that,apologies,need a beta if anyone's willing.

Jaa-na


	19. Chapter 19

|Fallen Angel|

|Chapter 19: EndGame! 1|

A/N: Yes,this is the finale.

Its divided into two chapters and will be marking the end of Fallen Angel,my first hand-written story. I'll leave a poll up if you want a sequel,cause I really have the adrenaline to go up for a sequel,but Naruto won't be the main character,it'll be his son,or grandson,depends though.

Sorry for the rushed ending,but I feel its going well for me,passed 60 favs,passed 50 follows,passed 20 reviews,I'm really happy,sure I could have gotten more,but I'm impressed with myself.

Thanks for the support all the way,love you guys so much!

And for the whole teenwolf opening,I hope you guys like it,cause its gonna be the new opening theme,for the end of Fallen Angel,and the 'developing' sequel,I was just drawn to the soundtrack and the opening theme that I had to copy it.

And for Naruto's new haircut,don't think of Justin's anymore,and so you know I'm not obsessed with him,I prefer the Weekend and Benjamin Burnley. Just think of him having Vergil's hair to avoid controversy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto,Devil May Cry,or Final Fantasy(sorry it doesn't come up regularly

Two Weeks Later

Everything went on smoothly in Konohagakure No Sato. The villagers could move around happy,and relaxed,knowing the war was over.

But a particular residence never let their guard down and kept practising.

Naruto created hand seals before he brought the tora sign up to his mouth.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"(Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique!). Naruto hurled the large fireball at his uncle.

Vergil easily dodged it and teleported through the flame,going towards Naruto with Yamato in its sheath,in his hand.

Naruto anticipated that and brough KuroBeru to block the DarkSlayer's attack,Vergil passing right by him,still skidding before coming to a stop.

Naruto and Vergil were sparring in the training ground of the Namikaze residence,with Dante,Kushina and Tifa bearing audience.

Vergil was wearing a white sleeveless vest and black pants and carried Yamato in its sheath by his side.

Naruto wore the same thing and had KuroBeru in his hand without its sheath.

The two turned to face each other with a serious look on their faces.

"Well,the Shiro Senko(White Flash) lives up to his name".

"How many names do they wanna give this guy?,I mean he has Slayer,Dark Slayer,Aori Senko(Blue Flash),and now Shiro Senko?",Dante quickly said,earning a surprising smirk from his brother.

"Then let Kakashi be known of a name you want..."Vergil stated before his sword made a click sound and he disappeared,Naruto making the same action before the two appeared again skidding to a stop.

Tifa and Kushina cheered while Dante just grunted.

"I could have defeated them both within two minutes,they're just extending the damn fight".

"Stop being like that Dante!",Kushina warned her brother,who promptly shut his mouth up.

"Let's finish this,Naruto",Vergil said smoothly as he fully brought out Yamato,his aura changing into a dark blue aura.

Naruto nodded positively and placed KuroBeru forward,holding it by its hilt and the blade,before stretching it forward as crimson red chakra started flaring up around him.

The two were about to attack when an ANBU appeared beside Naruto,causing the blonde to stop his chakra burst,his opponent doing the same.

"What is it?",Naruto ask silently.

"Sorry to interrupt,Namikaze-San,but Hokage-Sama requests your presence urgently",the ANBU said in a respectful manner.

Naruto sighed,wondering what the pervert wanted now. "Tell him I'll arrive shortly".

"Yes,Namikaze-San".

Naruto sighed and put his sword into its sheath. "Sorry people,but Kakashi-Sensei requests for me at his office".

#Break#

He never thought it would be this bad. Whenever his Sensei or the Sandaime whined about it,he always thought they were exaggerating. But now,Kakashi could very well why the Yondaime and Sandaime cried about paperwork. It never reduced,but Kakashi patiently scribbled through it all.

"Hokage-Sama,someone's here for you".

Kakashi's eye twitched,"is the person carrying thin material produced by pressing together moist fibres of cellulose pulp derived from wood, rags or grasses, and drying them into flexible sheets?!",he said in a speed that no one would ever think was possible.

"Uhmmm...no",the ANBU at the door of the Hokage office.

"Let them in then",he said with a sigh of relief as he continued on his paperwork.

"Come on Kakashi,you can't be that scared of...paper".Naruto said as he stepped in,he wore a steel gray sweatshirt and black joggers.

"You're the next Hokage after me,don't worry,when you get here,you'll see",Kakashi said as he finished a paperwork and then looked at Naruto.

"Don't worry,If I do become Hokage,I have a secret weapon for it".

Kakashi chuckled before he got down to business and shifted the paper work aside. He then brought out a document.

"Recent ANBU spies have been to sent to watch Hiroki Uchiha's moves",the Godaime began. "Some of them have died after being seen,while some have survived,and those ones have given me news that he is laid-back for now and doesn't plan on attacking anytime soon,he's with his family,a girl,and a son".

"I am giving you this mission to end all threats,to have revenge if you want to...kill...Hiroki Uchiha".

Play: Teen Wolf Opening Soundtrack!

|Black Background,TeenWolf's|

Kurama's eye is briefly shown,before its face transforms to that of Naruto,still having the eye.

Naruto hits the ground in slow motion as dust rises to his knee level,his face is changed and he had fangs and had a foxy face before it all changed after he stands fully. He's wearing a black sweatshirt and black slim pants while his full name is written in upper case letters. His hair is his new trademark hair.

Sasuke performs a front flip off his hawk and lands,holding his Kusanagi at his waist. He's wearing the same cloth as Naruto, and there's a black slant belt at his waist. His name is also written Upper case.

Hiro raises his head while on one knee,he's in his angel form and then spreads out his wings before he flies off. His name is written in write on the black wings and he wears a simple black flowing cloth.

Kakashi holds a Raikiri in his hand,he's wearing his Hokage uniform,but in black. He vanishes after his name is written.

Dante and Vergil's sword clash,both are wearing their normal clothes,but in a black colour. The two grunt as they gain for dominance,with their names written at their back respectively. They slightly change into their devil triggers before they vanish off screen.

Tifa buckles her gloves tight while Sakura does the same,their names written side by side each other,the two wear their normal cloth,but with the black colour. The two then charge at the screen and punch it,the screen slightly breaking and their names shaking off screen.

Noctis warps into sight,he spins his sword before it turns into a spear,his name written boldly on top of it before he throws it off screen.

The camera follows the spear and Naruto catches it,but it has changed to his Katana,he also spins it before sheathing while everybody who appeared before appear behind him.

Music Stops

FALLEN ANGEL.

"This is the only chance we might have to stop him,we don't know what exactly he's planning,but we know its very much gonna bring the wiping out of Konoha.",Kakashi stated,worry evident in his tone of voice.

"I understand,Hokage-Sama,but after this mission,I'd like you to then consider the project I'm planning on",Naruto stated,Kakashi understanding what he said,both of them having talked about it before.

"Your village right?".

"It'll be built not far from Konoha,and I pledge utmost loyalty to Konoha",Naruto said in a serious manner and crossed his arms.

Kakashi sighed before placing his hand under his chin,thinking. He knew this was a good idea,as Naruto could never betray the Leaf Village,but he feared that the new village could much stronger than Konoha.

"And If you're thinking that it'll get stronger than Konoha,it could be an advantage in future wars,it would be great,Kakashi",Naruto argued,albeit silently.

Kakashi didn't reply,he kept mute before looking up and eye-smiling the blonde. "Well...If that's what you wanna do,you can go ahead with it".

Naruto smirked before bowing to the Hokage.

"I'll set out at mid-night",Naruto said before he turned away and began to walk to the door.

"Naruto".

The blonde stopped dead in his tracks.

"Nice Haircut".

Naruto smirked,"Thanks...Hokage-Sama",he said before he swiftly vanished from sight.

#Break#

After kissing Tifa goodbye,Naruto set out for probably the most dangerous mission he had embarked,wearing his black jacket and black pants. Then he remembered his past battles. When he,Noctis and Itachi had to be at their best to defeat Obito and Pein,he still describes as the most outrageous fight of his life as he defeated six peins,with him summoning chakra from Kurama,repeatedly.

Since he didn't know the full extent of Hiro's powers,especially his angelic powers,the blonde felt a nervous feeling as he looked back onto the now tiny-looking village of Konoha.

"'"Kid,you could die on this mission"'".

"And I could also wipe out the last threat to Konoha and my future village",the blonde mentally replied the fox

"'"That would be great though,I hope it grows quickly"'".

"Oh,it will",the blonde said as he jumped In between trees.

When it was around two hours after noon,the blonde reached his spot. It was a large cave built at the middle of water body.

"'"Naruto,hmmm,you have to swim to the bottom,that's where the opening to the cave is"'".

"What would I do without you.",the Namikaze stated as he hung his Katana onto his back.

"'"Probably perish a long time ago"'".

"OKay,shut up!",Naruto shouted at the fox. He was about ten feet away from the water,but it only made it look more fun.

Naruto took a deep breath,and stylishly let himself fall off the ledge,after some moments in the air the blonde adjusted and dived into the water. Naruto began to swim to the bottom,going around the cave,which now looked like a large oval stone from inside,he finally entered a long hole,and kept swimming. Finding out he couldn't hold his breath much longer,Naruto charged wind chakra into his legs and exploded right through the hole and appeared at a surface.

"'"You like showing off don't you?"'"

"Its not showing off if people aren't there",Naruto replied quickly,trying to regain his breath. He smoothly swam up to the cave entrance and walked up to it,his drenched cloth tight onto his body.

He walked slowly but was shocked when he heard a voice.

"I've been waiting for you...Naruto".

End of Part One of the Finale. I hope you're all enjoying it.

Yeah,Naruto's going to be building his own village,and don't ask if there's gonna be war between Naruto's village and Konoha in the future,not giving answers. That's me setting the plot for Fallen Angel 2.

You can however,drop ideas for the name of the village,and I'll consider it. And I'll reveal a teeny-weeny bit of information about the sequel.

It'll be loosely based on teenwolf,and will be about Naruto's grandson,who I haven't given a name yet,that's also up for choice.

The Shinobi world will be advanced,but not too advanced,there will...if possible,be a Ninja High School in both Konoha and Naruto's village,but they'll still go for missions.

You can drop your ideas about the sequel if you want to,and it won't be named Fallen Angel 2...huh huh. And I'm also looking for someone to write a prequel,yes...a prequel,the Uchiha angels didn't come out of nowhere.

Well,till then,stay cool,see ya next time,and possibly...the last time for Fallen Angel.


	20. Chapter 20

|Fallen Angel|

|Chapter 20: End Game! 2|

"'"You like showing off don't you?"'"

"Its not showing off if people aren't there",Naruto replied quickly,trying to regain his breath. He smoothly swam up to the cave entrance and walked up to it,his drenched cloth tight onto his body.

He walked slowly but was shocked when he heard a voice.

"I've been waiting for you...Naruto".

Naruto stopped and looked around the cave,it suddenly lit up with different torches at the side,surprisingly bright enough to illuminate the whole place.

"Hiroki Uchiha".

The mentioned individual appeared beside Naruto and began to walk in a manner of a circle around the blonde.

"You took many things from me".

"Yeah,mention one I did on purpose you jerk",Naruto stated,still feeling the rage of Haku's death in his heart.

"Oh well,you don't know yourself,but...my hatred for you just kept growing,and now's the perfect chance to kill you". Hiro stated,he was wearing a robe,and simply put it off,showcasing his top half-naked body and black pants,and had surprising white hair,he quickly got into a stance.

"What's...what's with your hair?".

"Oh,that?Angelic Uchiha usually have that change...I guess,anyway,skip that",he said with a serious tone at the last words.

Naruto charged right onto the Uchiha,who quickly activated his Sharingan. Naruto tried a left hook,only for the Uchiha to swiftly block it and respond with a faster left hook of his. Naruto managed to dodge it and duck down,before tying to sweep his opponent off the ground. Hiro made a side flip to avoid it and managed to get a kick out,which was smartly blocked by Naruto,using his two forearms to shield his face,but was still staggered by the force as the two separated.

'His Taijutsu is elegant,just what I expected',Naruto stated in his mind.

"'"Oh,you're praising your opponent?,great"'".

'I'm in a delicate matter,you might as well shut up and stay out of the fight'.

'He managed to keep up with me,stubborn brat',Hiro thought also as the two prepared for another round.

As if reading their minds,they both jumped into the air. Naruto tried to kick Hiro,only for the Uchiha to unexpectedly react and grab his leg before a clone appeared under his leg,the white-haired teenager used his clone as a stepping stone to lift himself up and perform a front flip to slam the blonde to the ground.

The wind was knocked out of Naruto for a moment before he regained himself,only to see Hiro coming at him with a kick to the ground. Naruto rolled away and stood up,but he immediately felt a heavy hit to his chest and was sent flying onto the wall before he landed on the ground on one knee.

"Naruto...Naruto...Naruto,you still haven't learned anything,at this rate...it'd be even easier for me to kill you".

Naruto looked up,a face of anger and worry,and his mouth dripping with blood.

Play: Teen Wolf Opening Soundtrack!

|Black Background,Teen Wolf's|

Kurama's eye is briefly shown,before its face transforms to that of Naruto,still having the eye.

Naruto hits the ground in slow motion as dust rises to his knee level,his face is changed and he had fangs and had a foxy face before it all changed after he stands fully. He's wearing a black sweatshirt and black slim pants while his full name is written in upper case letters. His hair is his new trademark hair.

Sasuke performs a front flip off his hawk and lands,holding his Kusanagi at his waist. He's wearing the same cloth as Naruto, and there's a black slant belt at his waist. His name is also written Upper case.

Hiro raises his head while on one knee,he's in his angel form and then spreads out his wings before he flies off. His name is written in write on the black wings and he wears a simple black flowing cloth.

Kakashi holds a Raikiri in his hand,he's wearing his Hokage uniform,but in black. He vanishes after his name is written.

Dante and Vergil's sword clash,both are wearing their normal clothes,but in a black colour. The two grunt as they gain for dominance,with their names written at their back respectively. They slightly change into their devil triggers before they vanish off screen.

Tifa buckles her gloves tight while Sakura does the same,their names written side by side each other,the two wear their normal cloth,but with the black colour. The two then charge at the screen and punch it,the screen slightly breaking and their names shaking off screen.

Noctis warps into sight,he spins his sword before it turns into a spear,his name written boldly on top of it before he throws it off screen.

The camera follows the spear and Naruto catches it,but it has changed to his Katana,he also spins it before sheathing while everybody who appeared before appear behind him.

Music Stops

FALLEN ANGEL.

Naruto stood up and cleaned his now,very dusty cloths. He slowly removed KuroBeru from its sheath,a smirk appearing on Hiro's face.

"Now this is getting a little fun",Hiro half-shouted and stretched out his right hand as dark tendrils began to overtake his hand from his arm before it formed around it and then extended into a long sword.

'This is his devil arm',Naruto said before he charged again. The two had a long sword battle,with no one gaining the advantage.

'Seems he still isn't that good in blades',Naruto saw this advantage,but it was only used against him,when Hiro added Taijutsu to his fighting. Naruto still managed to dodge some his attacks however. The two attacked again and dealt deadly blow to their chests,sending their bodies into the walls,hard.

The two held their chests as they fell to the ground.

Hiro laughed like a maniac towards Naruto,despite the pain he felt in his chest. "Namikaze Naruto! I will make you suffer,you shan't get to me,or my family!".

"Your...your family?",Naruto said as he managed to stand up,tearing off his top as he did to leave his bear body,which his chest was covered in blood.

"You self-centred idiot,all you've done is hurt me,and people around me",Naruto said as he got back into form,anger working all around him.

"And I will continue to do it!",Hiro shouted as a purple aura flared around him. Hiro changed drastically as horns grew on his head. His eyes lost its pupils and were now entirely black. Black long wings sprouted from his back and he levitated in the air.

Naruto was used to this transformation,except the fact that he now had horns.

Hiro charged at his weakened opponent,moving faster than before. He severely punched Naruto in the tummy,hearing a crack from his ribs as Naruto was sent crashing into the wall. Before he could even land,the blonde felt himself being held and slammed onto the ground,courtesy of a suplex by Hiroki.

Naruto groaned as his body ached,he looked at Hiro,who was now back to normal. Naruto immediately threw a barrage of Kunai at the Uchiha,only for him to transform instantaneously and use his wings to stop the Kunai.

Naruto was surprised at this,Hiro's transformation was faster.

"'"Naruto,what the hell are you doing?"'".

"Kurama,I...I can't do this,I won't call on my demon powers".

"Naruto...you're not a demon,you're devil".

"What the hell's the difference?".

"You're not of a small breed".

Naruto stood up slowly,still holding his chest,he had always been hiding his true self,no,he hadn't,he just didn't admit it to himself.

Hiro frowned as he saw his opponent was never giving up. "What do filthy demons like you gain?,just stay down,and worship the perfect creation...an angel".

Naruto frowned at the Uchiha,he saw he had no other choice than to fight seriously and avoid talking. Naruto channelled his devil chakra and summoned Kurama's also. The crimson red chakra flared around him.

"From now...I'm a new person,I've had flaws...no,no one is perfect,I'm Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto,and I will survive this,even if I have to kill you...Hiro",Naruto said the last words,a bit unsure of it.

"Let me see you try",Hiro said to his ex-friend.

Naruto's face changed,his eyes were now crimson and lost its pupils,his hair became bushy and lost its shape,returning to its extra spiky look,his canines elongated and became fangs,his nose now looked a bit like that of the fox. He proceeded to bend down a bit and placed his hands on the ground,once his hand touched the floor a sound went around the room and the floor broke.

Hiro's eyes narrowed as he watched Naruto's new and immense strength.

"Hiro!".

"I acknowledge your skills,Hiroki Uchiha,you've developed yourself well since your departure from Konoha,but I've gone farther". With that said,the blonde disappeared from sight.

Hiroki was on guard, although he couldn't see anything still. Naruto appeared instantly,before him and went for a single straight right fist punch. Hiro blocked it with both hands,but his stomach was free and he felt himself being kneed by Naruto.

Hiro groaned as Naruto retreated his right hand,before severely punching Hiro straight in the same place he kneed him. Hiro twisted and went back with force to hit the wall,before landing.

He transformed and stood up,forming hand seals as he hovered above the ground.

"No," he began. "I'll end it here,I can't lose to a failure like you."

The sound of birds chirping filled the cave as Hiro held a black Chidori in his hand.

Naruto breathed in deeply before he retreated his hand again,and a blue Rasengan formed on it.

"Then let's end it." Naruto said in an ice-cold manner. He felt ready to end it. The resistance to kill his friend was gone, he put aside his feelings this was a mission and it was also the last thing that was stopping him from finalising his village. It had to be ended, Hiro had to be ended.

The two simultaneously charged at each other, but Naruto had other ideas. When Hiro stretched and was about to thrust the Chidori at him, he disappeared, only to appear again, beneath and to strike with the Rasengan to Hiro's tummy,sending him spinning to the wall.

Hiro reverted to his normal state as his bare tummy was torn,and bleeding. He spat out the blood that filled in his mouth. Naruto was coming towards him slowly. He had one thought in his mind, that Naruto was coming to finish him off.

"Ah," Hiro sighed. "You've...succeeded...Naruto...now...finish the job." Hiro spat out.

Naruto instead stopped. There was a moment of silence before the blonde turned his back to the Uchiha and started walking towards the entrance to the cave, although to him, it was his exit.

He felt massive killer intent on him, and he knew it was clearly from Hiro.

"You fool," Hiro shouted. "If you leave me now, I'll recover and hunt you down!".

Naruto half smiled when he heard the Uchiha speak.

"That would be fun,just know...I'll always get stronger". He simply said and began to walk away again. He sheathed his Katana as he proceeded forward.

"Argh!" "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu." Hiro released a large fireball to the tip of the entrance. Naruto was about to stop the fire,in a way he didn't understand, when he felt an invisible force push him out as the fire hit the cave,causing it tremble and cave in.

He fell into the water severely weak and started to swim again,until he reached the top,outside. He used the remaining chakra in him to push himself and jump to the top of cliff and landed.

"'"Kit,you okay?"'"

Naruto half smiled. Happy that his mission was complete, but he was still feeling a bit uneasy.

'I...I, guess so.' He managed to say before his feet gave up on him and he fell down.

TWELVE YEARS LATER

(Narrator: Tifa Lockhart)

"Everything was fine."

"We weren't sure if Hiro was dead or not,but we knew he was out of our lives ...for now at least."

"Naruto had completed his dream,to build his village,it took a lot of time,but with help from Konoha,it wasn't easy...but it paid in the end."

"He built the districts for clans,the main district,the office for the leader of the village,which Naruto named,'ArashiKage', we all disagreed at first,but agreed in the end."

"After some time, I and Naruto had our first-born, we named him Nero."

"Raitonigakure flourished, and it was soon one of the strongest villages,the village of lightning."

"It was going to take some time before we reached full development, but for now, we both knew we had tried our best as we looked over the village from the ArashiKage's office, Nero on Naruto's shoulder."

"It truly,was a happy ending."

End

And we come to the end of Fallen Angel. Yeah,I gotta admit, this story wasn't as patched and good as I originally wanted it to be. But we've come to the end.

There will be a sequel and I hope to make that one much better story,since I'm already sketching it.

Thanks to all the readers that kept me going through,despite the numerous mistakes I kept making. I apologise,and I hope to make my new story 'Naruto X Avatar: BadAss' a much better story and the Fallen Angel sequel better also.

I'd gladly accept any hints tips or help you guys wanna give, but not all, so don't go overboard.

See you all next story!


End file.
